You Can't Touch Us
by kiwifruit19
Summary: "you can hit us, beat us, scream at us, make fun of us, but it doesn't matter cuz it wont make us any less gay or you any less ignorant! I love Kurt and nothing you can do or say will change that…nothing"
1. Mornings Suck

**A/N: K so I literally have no idea where this came from or where its going...i just literally started writing it the other day during a power outage...BTW most of this was written at like midnight so be warned this is what happens when i try to write late at night XD  
><strong>

**enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or Kurt or Blaine although i sometimes wish i did :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine was stacking shelves in the back of Records 'N Things like he did every Tuesday and Thursday and, occasionally, Wednesday and sometimes Saturday when they short a person. He'd come in, put a record on the old record player or put a CD on then he'd go and stack shelves or help customers, organize the CDs and records or whatever else was needed of him.<p>

Usually he enjoyed working there, usually. Today, however, not so much. Today was supposed to his day off. Today was the first Saturday in a long time that Wes and David hadn't bombarded him with daylong Warbler rehearsals or spur of the moment performances at the senior center. He was going to spend the day in his dorm room watching Disney movies and maybe even record another Disney song to go up on Youtube at a later date.

Until his boss called him at six this morning to demand that he come in to work to cover for Rachel. Which meant he would be stuck with Sam and his inability to not flirt with Blaine. Just because Blaine's gay too does not mean he automatically liked Sam back, no offence. Besides, Blaine doesn't go for the pretty boy wanna be horn dog jerk off and did he really just think the words "horn dog"?

He stretched then groaned before rolling out of bed muttering some not so dapper words. He showered quickly and deciding that he wasn't going to put his hair in its usually helmet of jell, threw on his work uniform, Tan skinny jeans and a black T-shirt with his nametag on it. He grabbed his black winter jacket and his favorite red scarf and left his room. Only to return a few seconds later to grab his car keys.

Muttering darkly about not being allowed to think before his morning cup of coffee he crossed the parking lot and jumped into his silver ford focus…the only gift his parents had given him besides letting him transfer to Dalton after the Sadie Hawkins dance incident...which shall never be spoken of. He was closing the door when he heard his name being called. Groaning he turned to see Wes running towards his car, gavel in hand.

"Blaaaaaiiiiiine!" Wes called again as he reached Blaine's focus and leaned on it to catch his breath "Junior Warbler Blaine …Where do you think you are going?" Wes asked angrily.

"Work" Blaine replied still a bit grumpy.

"Work? Whatdoyou mean "Work"?" Wes asked incredulously. Waving his gavel dangerously close to Blaine's face.

Sighing Blaine replied "I mean I got called in and why do you even care…no offence" running a hand through his un-jelled hair wishing he could just leave…or go back to sleep.

"Because…didn't you get the email?" Wes asked

"Email?"

"Yes…I sent an email around last night stating that we are having an emergency Warblers practice this morning!" Wes replied.

"Well...you're going to have to practice without me I guess" Blaine replied

"With ou...with out…with…how the hell are we going to practice WITH OUT OUR ONLY SOLOIST!" Wes exploded looking at Blaine like he would like nothing better then to smack him with his gavel.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Blaine yelled back.

"We can't HAVE practice WITHOUT you!" Wes replied waving his gavel again.

"THEN CANCEL IT!" Blaine snapped grabbing his gavel to avoid getting hit in the face.

"C-c-c-c can- can-can" Wes paled and looked at Blaine like Blaine had just told him that he had been having a secret affair with his gavel. "I can't just cancel rehearsals the morning of!" he added

"No but you can just spring them on us when ever the hell you want!" Blaine muttered.

"What?" Wes asked.

"Nothing…look I gotta go I'm be late…bye Wes" Blaine said softly closing his car door and backing out of his space. Wes was still yelling at him when he turned out of the parking lot. He took a deep breath before blaring Katy Perry; she always made him feel better.

By the time he reached his favorite coffee house he was smiling and singing along. He was still humming Teenage Dream when he stepped in line.

"One Medium Drip please" He smiled politely at the lady behind the counter.

"Right away cutie" she said flirtatiously. Great…another flirting girl just what he needs right now. Well at least this one is cute even if she was a bottle blond…and undressing him with her eyes! God…not again! "Here ya go hottie!" she said handing him his coffee and slip of paper with her number on it.

Sighing he handed her back the paper politely saying, "This is very flattering but…I don't…play for your team…sorry." She glared at him darkly muttering something about "falling for a fag".

Fighting the urge to tell her off as the word sliced through him, he stomped out of the shop and burned out from his parking space…this morning sucks.

Five minutes later he pulled in front of the record store and turned his car off. He could still hear her calling him…that word…under her breath just like those guys did that night…only they didn't mutter it. No! He is not allowed to think about "that night", as he called it, he had forbidden himself from thinking about it. It...it just hurt too much.

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair stopping when he felt the scar just below his hairline above his right eye. He could still remember how badly it had hurt when his head had hit the ground when one the meatheads who had been chasing him had finally tackled him to the ground. He lowered his hand to smooth out his shirt stopping when he felt the outline from the scars on his chest through the thin material.

He winced slightly as he remembered how the scars had gotten there. He was waiting in the parking lot with his friend. The Sadie Hawkins dance had gone well…they'd laughed and danced and, surprisingly, after the first few minutes nobody seemed to care that they were to guys dancing together. Maybe they weren't as homophobic as Blaine had feared, if only.

They were still waiting for his friend's dad to arrive when they heard the voices cackling behind them.

"Hey fairies!" One of the meatheads said.

"Can't you guys just leave us alone for one night?" Blaine asked him crankily.

"Why so you can get your fairy dust everywhere Anderson?" another one of the boys asked.

"Go to hell Riley!" he said to the boy.

"What did you just say to me fag?" Riley replied glowering over him. That's what did it, that stupid three-letter word.

"Fuck off Riley" Blaine knew he shouldn't have but he punched him anyway. Nope definitely the wrong move he thought when Riley pulled his pocketknife and yelled, "Get him!"

Blaine turned and ran thanking every deity he could think of that he played soccer all those years…it had turned him into a fast runner. But he wasn't quite fast enough…the meatheads caught up to him as he ran passed the stadium and one of them managed to tackle him down. Smashing his face on the gravel as he landed. He tried to get up and run again but his head hurt and there was something wet trickling down his head and why was his vision so fuzzy?

"…Football stadium" he heard Riley say before he was suddenly being dragged towards the stadium. He tried to struggle but his head hurt too much; he wished it would just go away. "Its time to teach you some manners!" Riley said. They then began kicking and punching him repeatedly until Riley finally snarled, "Hold him down!" Two pairs of big jock hands grabbed hold of his arms and legs. He struggled slightly trying to get the burly jocks to let him go so he could curl into himself and die but they wouldn't

He redoubled his efforts when Riley bent down over him and ripped open his shirt. He brought his knife down and carved a three-letter word into Blaine's chest. Blaine screamed as loud as he could begging someone anyone to come and stop the searing pain in his chest. No one came.

Riley cackled when he finished and said, "Now every one will know what you are!" before leaving with his friends. Blaine lay there and sobbed until he blacked out.

Blaine was brought out of his reverie by a sharp tap on his window making him jump.

"Get inside your shift started ten minutes ago!" his manager didn't even give him time to reply before he walked back inside. Taking a deep calming breath Blaine stepped out of his car grabbing his now semi-cold coffee he closed the door. He looked at his reflection in his car window…he looked like crap. Sighing he reached a hand up and wiped away the tears he hadn't even known were falling from his hazel eyes before turning and walking into the record store after his boss.

"Good Morning Blaine!" A voice said from behind him.

"Go away Sam!" he didn't need to look up from the CDs he was stacking to know who was behind him…he was starting to think that he'd know that bottle blond hair and green eyes anywhere…which scared him slightly cause he didn't even like the dude.

"Well aren't we Mr. Sunshine this…wow dude, you look like crap!" Sam said when Blaine turned around to glare at him.

"Gee thanks Sam…No offense but I'm kinda busy so what can I help you with?" he asked. He really shouldn't be allowed to talk to anyone before his second cup of coffee and no he is not addicted to caffeine thank you very much!

"I was just wandering if you were busy after work today?" Sam asked nonchalantly.

"Yes I am" Blaine replied dully.

"How 'bout tomorrow?" Really…this again?

"Sam…for all intents and purposes…I'm busy tomorrow and the next day and the next in fact I'm busy everyday…for the rest of my life…now please just go away!" Yep he definitely should not under any circumstances be allowed to talk to people before his second cup of coffee…speaking of which he needs a refill. He thought as he downed the last of his coffee.

He was just about to stand up to get another cup when his phone buzzed for the fifth time sighing he pulled his phone out.

"Damn it Wes stop calling me…I'm working!" he answered. "No Wes I ca… I'm covering a shift for…No I can't just leave…I don't get off til two…no I'll be back around threeish" he ground his fist into his forehead and sighed in frustration. Wes was positively furious that Blaine wasn't there. "You know what Wes?" he said finally after listening to Wes chew him out for a good five minutes. "FIND A NEW SOLOIST!" he screamed slamming his phone shut and turning it off.

Vaguely aware of Sam talking to him in the background he stood up only to fall back down when his head exploded in excruciating pain. Great…a migraine just what he needs today! Cursing under his breath he searched his pockets only to remember that he left his meds at Dalton on his desk.

He thought he was pretty much over the migraines. They started after the "incident", at first they were little and only happened rarely. A side effect from smashing his head on the ground; so he was told. It was only when they went from headaches to almost constant migraines that were so bad he couldn't move that his parents finally took him to the doctors.

Posttraumatic stress, that's what the doctor had said. His migraines were caused by posttraumatic stress probably because he had to go back to the place where the incident had taken place. So the doctor had prescribed him some strong medication and recommended that he see a shrink to help him deal with the PTS.

Between the meds, the shrink and convincing his parents to transfer him to Dalton, "they have a no intolerance policy!" He had said; the migraines had all but gone away. Now he only got them when he was overly stressed or incredibly pissed. Like right now.

"Dude…are you ok?" Sam was standing over him his hand hovering by Blaine's shoulder unsure what he should do.

"Fine…Migraine…need darkness th-the lights are killing me" he managed spit out through the pain filled haze closing his eyes against the now blinding store lights. After a moments hesitation Sam pulled him up and wrapped Blaine's arm around his neck. He helped Blaine to the back office and helped him down onto the floor. Blaine lay face down thankful for the cool linoleum. He heard Sam leave and footsteps return a few moments later.

Sam squatted down next to him. "I uh I got you some water and some um some aspirin" he said awkwardly.

"Thanks" Blaine replied sitting up just enough to take three aspirin and down the water. "I'll be fine in a few minutes," he muttered into the linoleum.

"K" Sam stood up "I uh…the aspirin is on the desk if you need more" he said awkwardly before leaving.

Ten minutes and a cup of coffee later, for some reason coffee always helped make his migraines go away, he emerged from the back office, put a soft jazz record on the player and silently went back to work.

"Dude…Jazz? Really?"

"Yes Sam jazz, it calms me down. Its either that or Katy Perry" Blaine replied without turning around.

"I think I prefer Katy Perry" Sam muttered walking to the front to ring up a customer.

"Suck it Evans!" he muttered smiling slightly. That second cup of coffee did wonders for his personality...he was starting to feel more like Dapper Blaine instead of the grump he usually was in the morning . There was one thing he knew for sure Blaine Anderson is not a morning person.

It was about eleven thirty when Blaine found himself sweeping the floor humming along to the Katy Perry CD they were now listening to. It was one of the things Blaine enjoyed most about being a senior employee…he got to pick the music. It probably helped that he had the only key to the cabinet that housed the record player and Stereo thanks to the wonderful game of rock paper scissors.

It wasn't long until he found himself singing along to one of her songs.

"_you think I'm pretty without any makeup on_

_you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong__"_

He spun and twirled using his broom as a dance partner as he sang.

"_I know you get me_

_so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me I was alright _

_but things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life _

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Lets go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until die  
><em>

_You and I, will be young forever…"_

The rest of the words were lost momentarily when he turned and saw him. He was tall, a few inches taller then Blaine, and lean with perfectly coiffed chestnut hair that for some reason Blaine felt the urge to run his fingers through, beautiful porcelain skin and the brightest blue eyes Blaine had ever seen.

The boy looked infuriated his eyebrows scrunched together and his fists were clenched as he muttered darkly to himself. Blaine had an intense urge to hug the boy, to relax his seemingly soft hands…to see a smile appear on his beautiful face because beautiful boys like that deserved to smile!

The door opened and the boy looked behind him, his eyes growing wide in fear of the big burly boy that just walked through the door. The boy looked at Blaine with wide terrified eyes that plainly said, "Help me!" and without realizing what he was doing Blaine's legs carried him towards the boy.

"Follow me," he whispered, gently grabbing the boy's wrist. He led the boy behind a row CD's where the other boy couldn't see them.

"You ok?" Blaine asked the boy quietly.

"I would be better if that Neanderthal would just leave me alone!" the boy whispered back in a high pitched musical voice that Blaine almost instantly fell in love with.

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" Blaine asked him.

"If you don't mind getting your face smashed in…are you insane?" the boy asked as Blaine walked towards the boy who was still searching for the other boy. Blaine's only response was turn around and offer him his biggest, bravest smile and a confident wink as if to say "I got this" before turning to face the "Neanderthal" as the other boy had put it.

"Hi…My Names Blaine. How…" Blaine began politely trying to look and sound more confident then he was.

"Shut it…I looking for or my fai…friend I think he came in here. He's got brown hair blue eyes, he's about your height." the boy said. The boy was big…a good six inches taller then Blaine's slight five foot seven frame, and about twice as wide. He was all muscle with short brown hair and cruel brown eyes. Blaine could already tell he did not like this dude.

"Sorry no one fitting that description has come here " Blaine lied easily.

"You know I could have sworn I saw him come in here…" he replied menacingly.

"Like I said your friend isn't here…now I think you should leave" Blaine said calmly.

"Like hell…I know he's here…I saw him come in here now tell me where the hell he is!" the boy said closing the short distance between himself and Blaine in one stride so he now stood directly in front of Blaine his face inches from Blaine's.

"Get out!" Blaine said darkly, holding his ground instead of backing away like his instincts were yelling at him to do.

"No…tell me were the hell my friends are or I'll…" he began grabbing Blaine's shirt.

"You'll what…hit me? In front of the entire store?" Blaine asked keeping all traces of fear out of his voice not wanting to betray the fact that he was scared shitless. That seemed to bring the bigger boy back to his senses. He looked around and, seeing all the people staring at them, let go of Blaine's shirt muttering, "This isn't over" before leaving the store.

"Thank you! Gaga that guy is such a…a" The blue eyed boy said when Blaine returned to him and sunk down next to him shaking slightly.

"Jerk?" Blaine supplied

"I was going for jackass but that will work" the boy, whose name Blaine still didn't know, replied. "Thank you for saving me…?" the boy paused awkwardly, not knowing Blaine's name, and looked at Blaine.

"Oh…sorry…where are my manners? I'm Blaine Anderson and it was no problem…?" now it was Blaine's turn to pause awkwardly.

"Kurt…My names Kurt Hummel" Kurt replied offering him a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Kurt" Blaine repeated loving the way Kurt's name rolled off his tongue. He repeated the name in his head a few times smiling slightly. Maybe today didn't suck as much as he first thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So...that's ma story...I hope you like it so far! For some reason i have a hard time writing the Karofsky part ...i apologize if it sucked...im not very happy with it :\ Anywho I'd love any concrit that you have for me!<strong>

** thanks!**

**Kiwi**


	2. Making NonDates and Breaking Guitars

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it took so long to update but the beginning of this chapter was really hard for me to write.**

**enjoy!**

**Kiwi**

**Ps: As much as I would like to I don't own Glee or Klaine! **:P

* * *

><p>"I think you should stay here for a little while longer." Blaine said nodding his head toward the big windows at the front of the store. The boy, who's name Blaine still didn't know, was standing outside by the window…waiting. "Are you ok?" he asked walking back down the isle of CDs and sliding down next to Kurt. Who, upon seeing the boy waiting for him, outside slid down the CD rack, curled his knees to his chest and began shaking uncontrollably.<p>

"No…I'm just so done! I am so done!" he said looking over at Blaine, who realized that the tears rolling down his face were the reason for the shaking.

"Hey…Its ok. Its ok" Blaine replied gently. Reaching over to gingerly place his hand on Kurt's shoulder in an awkward attempt to comfort him. Kurt leaned into Blaine's shoulder allowing Blaine to wrap his arms around his shoulders.

They stayed there like that for several minutes. Kurt sobbing on Blaine's shoulder while Blaine held him whispering words of comfort rubbing Kurt's shoulder with his thumb.

"I wish he would just leave me alone!" Kurt snarled checking the front window again; The boy was pacing in front the record store still waiting for Kurt to come out.

"What's his problem anyway?" Blaine wondered out loud.

"He's a homophobic jerk who can't except that he's gay so he takes it out on me! It's just so not fair! Just because I'm not afraid of who I am does not give him the right to torture me!" Kurt ranted.

"No it doesn't…He hasn't hit you has he?" Blaine asked. He was beginning to wonder if it would be worth it to punch that dude in face.

"No…it hasn't gotten that bad yet" Kurt replied darkly…Blaine had a feeling that Kurt was leaving something out. "The worst he's done so far was check me into the lockers a few times" he added.

"Kurt…you have to tell someone…" Blaine was interrupted by a very unattractive snort from Kurt.

"Blaine…I'm the only openly gay kid at my school…no one cares…at least not enough to do something about it" Blaine sighed disgustedly and ran his hand through his hair. It was Blaine's old school all over again. He felt enraged that Kurt had to go through hell like he did. It wasn't fair! Kurt did not deserve this!

"I know what you're going through…I went through the same thing at my old school" Blaine replied softly.

"Wait…you're…" Kurt began.

" Gay? Yes" Blaine replied.

"hmm" Kurt replied a hopeful glint in his eye like he knew he wasn't as alone as he thought. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while longer; Blaine's arms were still wrapped around Kurt's shoulders stroking them lazily with his thumb.

"Is-is he gone?" Kurt asked sometime later.

"Hm?" Blaine asked airily

"Is Karofsky gone yet?" Kurt repeated.

"Who?" Blaine asked standing up stretching before offering Kurt a hand up

"The Neanderthal…thank you" Kurt replied excepting Blaine's hand and allowing him to help him up.

"So that's his name" Blaine muttered to himself before checking the front window again. "He's gone…come on I'll walk you to your car." He offered.

"Where are you parked?" Blaine asked searching the street in front of the store. He got to park in the private parking lot behind the store, a perk of working there. There was no front parking lot…just a sidewalk lined with numerous shops.

"Um…at the coffee shop on 23rd street" Kurt replied blushing slightly.

"Oh…wait how did you get here?" Blaine asked him.

"I r…" Kurt muttered

"What?"

"I ran" Kurt snapped.

"You ran? Kurt…the coffee shop is like 20 blocks from here!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Twenty three but whose counting" Kurt replied.

"I can drive you to the coffee shop if you want" Blaine offered quietly semi-hoping Kurt would say no so he didn't have to see the fake-blond from earlier this morning.

"Yeah please…maybe we could get some lunch and talk about something a little bit lighter" Kurt replied softly.

" Yeah! Sure! Come on…my car is around back" Blaine replied before sticking his head back in the store and saying "Sam…I'm taking my lunch break I'll be back later".

Blaine drove Kurt back to the coffee shop but didn't end up eating lunch with him because as soon as they had pulled up Kurt's phone rang.

"Hey dad! No…Sure…see you in a bit…love you too dad…bye" Kurt slid his phone back into his skinny jeans. "I gotta go…my dad needs help in our garage," he explained sliding gracefully out of Blaine's Focus.

"Its ok…hey do you think we could exchange numbers…maybe that way we could get together and have that lunch that you mentioned earlier?" Blaine blurted out before he could stop himself. Smooth Anderson…real smooth! Kurt agreed and they swapped cells and exchanged numbers.

"Hey Blaine…Thank you for saving me from Karofsky today" Kurt smiled at him sadly before closing the door and walking towards the coffee shop. As soon as Blaine was sure he was gone he threw his fist in the air and whooped before collecting himself and driving back to the store.

"Dude…I thought you were taking a lunch break?" Sam asked the second Blaine walked through the doors.

"Well obviously I didn't so I'm gonna go stack CD's" Blaine replied airily. Causing Sam to throw him a weird look and mutter something about mental hospitals.

Blaine somehow managed to make it through the rest of his shift and lwith a "Bye Sam" left. He was still smiling and couldn't keep himself from humming teenage dream under his breath. Or at least he couldn't until he checked his phone. He had 30 missed calls, 40 unread text messages, and 15 new voicemails. All of which were from Wes. He sighed and began listening to his voicemails and reading his texts.

Wes was going to murder him and beat him over his head with his gavel and then murder him again. Awesome Blaine thought as he pulled out of his parking spot. He was half expecting Wes to ambush him when he pulled into the Dalton Academy Student Parking Lot. He thanked whatever deity was listening that Wes wasn't there.

He streaked out of his car and booked it for the dorms only to stop short when he saw the angry gavel wielding Asian waiting for him just inside the doors.

"ANDERSON!" Wes yelled at him. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"Look Wes I'm sorry for the whole find-another-soloist-thing but I had to go to work today. I promise to check my emails more often and not to miss another practice! But I'm hungry and really just wanna relax and watch a movie so I'm gonna go to my room now so…Bye!" Blaine said sprinting up the stairs and slamming his door closed leaving an angry and slightly confused Wes standing frozen in the doorway.

Blaine spent the rest of his day watching Disney movies in his Star Wars pajamas, which, if asked, he would vehemently deny owning until his dying breath.

Sunday was a good day for Blaine; He actually got to sleep in and by some miracle managed to smooth things over with Wes. Ok so he might have bribed him with Red Vines and Peanut filled M&Ms, but hey it worked. And to top things off he even got a call from Kurt.

He was video taping himself singing yet another Disney song when his phone starting playing Teenage Dream…not that he had purposely put that as his ring tone for Kurt. Fine, he did on purpose…Happy now?

"This is Blaine" Blaine said automatically. Mentally slapping himself for being so dorky.

"Um hi Blaine th-this Kurt"

"Hi Kurt!"

"_Sorry my friend Mercedes grabbed my phone and dialed your number before I could stop her…Not that I don't want to talk to you! I mean I do" _Kurt was rambling now and Blaine could almost hear him blushing

"Kurt…its ok…you don't have to explain yourself" Blaine replied warmly, flopping down on his bed absent-mindedly playing with his Gryffindor blanket.

"_Oh thank gaga"_ Kurt sighed in relief. Blaine heard a female voice in the background say, "_Ask him!"_

"_No"_ Kurt replied

"_Ask him or I will Boo"_ the girl replied.

"_Fine! Blaine would you like to meet me for coffee tomorrow after school…as friends? Happy now?" _he hissedprobably to the girl.

"I would love to…How about we meet at the coffee shop I dropped you off at yesterday at four?" Blaine asked.

"_Sure! Ugh…my dads calling I'll see you tomorrow Blaine"_ Kurt said sounding slightly happier.

"Bye" Blaine said as Kurt hung up.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Blaine bounced off his bed and broke into a victory dance that involved jumping up and down while doing sporadic arm moments screaming "YES!" repeatedly. He was going on a coffee date…well non-date but who cares…the point is he was going to get coffee with Kurt freaking Hummel! Hell freaking yes!

Someone pounding on his door interrupted his victory dance.

"ANDERSON!" Blaine recognized David's voice in an instant and froze mid dance.

"We know you're in there! Open the door!" Crap…of course David would bring Wes with him…those two are almost inseparable.

After a moment of panic Blaine calmed himself and opened his door just far enough to stick his head out.

"Hey guys…What's up?" he asked them innocently…he hoped.

"Would you like to explain why you're screaming and jumping around like a maniac?" Wes asked…unfortunately his and David's room was directly beneath Blaine's.

"Um…no reason" Blaine replied nonchalantly…he didn't want them to find out about Kurt yet… he likes him too much to subject him to the monster that is Wevid (Wes and David).

"You are way too dapper to be jumping and screaming for no reason…" Wes began.

"So spill" the dark skinned boy standing next to Wes said.

"There is nothing to spill David but thanks for stopping by guys!" Blaine replied attempting to close his door. But, unfortunately Wevid was stronger and, with their combined strength, they easily overpowered Blaine and forced his door open.

"Dude…are you recording yourself singing Disney songs again? " David asked him.

"No"

"Hahahahaha! Dude…Disney songs? Again?" Wes giggled.

"Wes…I would really stop laughing if I were you. Especially if you value your gavel" Blaine replied glaring at the Asian boy who immediately stopped laughing and glared protectively over his gavel as though daring Blaine to try to mess with it.

"Anyway…what was the jumping and screaming about?" David asked in an attempt to clear the tension in the room…it worked.

"I already told you…no reason" Blaine replied blushing slightly.

"Wait! You were doing your celebration dance weren't you?" David accused narrowing his eyes at Blaine.

"No I wasn't" Blaine instantly denied.

"Yes you were…you have that look in your eyes" Wes replied.

"What look?"

"That look that says "I'm-really-happy-cuz-I-have-a-date-or-something" Wes and David backed him up against his bed causing him fall back on it in a sitting position.

"So?" Wes asked

"Who is it?" they asked at the same time.

"No one" Blaine replied trying to standup but they pushed him back down with identical evil grins.

"We have ways of making you talk…Wes…grab Lucy" David said holding Blaine down as Wes grabbed his favorite acoustic guitar, yes he names things…so what, and dangled it out the window.

"You wouldn't!" Blaine exclaimed horrified. Last time they did this his beloved Delilah plummeted three stories to her death…he didn't talk to Wes for three months. He also may have snuck into Wes's room a few times and broke his gavels but Wes could prove nothing.

"Tell us who he is or I'll drop her" Wes sang.

"Fine…K..t H…" Blaine muttered.

"Who?" David asked

"Kurt Hummel!" Blaine exclaimed

"Who?" They both asked.

"I met him at the store yesterday and we switched numbers. His friend made him call me and now we are going to get coffee tomorrow…please give me back Lucy!" he practically begged.

"Do you like this boy?" Wes asked his hand sliding down the neck of the guitar when Blaine didn't answer right away.

"Alright! I'm pretty sure he has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen and amazing fashion sense and amazing hair and I think I could possibly be in love him…now can I have Lucy back!"

"How does he feel about you?"

"Hell if I know! Please give her back!" Blaine was almost in tears…there were a few things you just don't touch and his guitar is one of them.

"Wes…give it back," David said finally letting Blaine go.

"Her!" Blaine corrected him.

"Fine give her back" David corrected himself.

"Fine" Wes said pulling Lucy back through the window. Unfortunately she hit the windowsill and jerked out of Wes's hand and took a three-story plummet. Blaine stood there horrified for a few moments before walking over to Wes and grabbing his gavel. He then broke it in half and chucked it out the window glaring murderously at Wes the whole time.

Fearing for Wes's well being David grabbed him and left with a quick,

"Bye". Blaine almost burst into tears when he finally retrieved Lucy. Her neck was broken and five out of six strings had snapped. Her left side was cracked and several tuning pegs were broken.

He spent the rest of his day watching depressing movies while holding Lucy to his chest. Wes was going to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>K so there you go!<strong>

**Its shorter then the first chapter but at the moment I don't care...anyway reviews and concrit would be lovely! I would like to thank YouHadMeAtSkinTightJeans for helping me with this...it might not have been a ton of help i really appreciate it all the same! Btw the coffee non-date (as I call it) is up next...who knows maybe we will get to see Happy!Kurt!**

**That's all for now folks**

** Thanks for reading :D**

**Kiwi  
><strong>


	3. Coffee NonDates and Phone calls

**Hey,**

**Here is chapter three! I hope you like!**

**BTW I do not own glee or Klaine or The AVPM/AVPS quotes i used in this story :\  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine completely avoided Wevid the next day at school. Ducking down hallways, taking alternate routes so he wouldn't have to pass by their lockers, and even contemplated skipping history, the one class he had with them, to avoid having to see them. But felt that doing so was a little overdramatic, and there was a test today, so he didn't instead opting to pretend they didn't exist.<p>

Blaine rushed to his room when school finally got out to get ready for his coffee non-date with Kurt. His heart started racing with anticipation every time he thought about seeing Kurt and his perfectly coifed hair and beautiful blue eyes and…he really should figure out what the hell he is gonna wear on their non-date.

Three PM found Blaine frantically fixing his hair in the little mirror in his closet making sure it was gelled down perfectly. With a final huff and one last look at his outfit, dark-wash skinny jeans with a dark red cardigan over a white v-neck, he left; without forgetting his keys this time.

He got to the coffee house at exactly three o clock and instantly spotted Kurt waiting on the sidewalk looking around for him. Kurt looked amazing in his black skinny jeans, knee high doc Martins, and a red and black-checkered sweater with a black dress shirt and tie underneath.

"Hi Blaine!" Kurt squeaked happily when he saw Blaine emerging from his car, his face lighting up almost instantly.

"Hi Kurt!" Blaine replied rushing over to him. "Shall we?" Blaine asked opening the door for him.

"Thank you!" Kurt said before walking into the shop with Blaine right behind him.

"You are welcome" Blaine replied as they stepped in line.

"Wow…you jelled you're hair." Kurt commented

"Yes…I did" Blaine replied

"You shouldn't jell it…Oh gaga…I am so sorry! I didn't mean to say that! Great now you probably think I'm a jack ass or something" Blaine was beginning to think that Kurt look totally adorable when he rambled.

"Kurt… its ok…you are not a jackass." Blaine laughed. "My friends well ex friends Wes and David used to tell me that all the time"

"Oh…I mean you look good with it jelled but I think it looks really good when it's all curly." Kurt broke off blushing.

"Thanks…can I tell you a secret?" Blaine asked leaning towards Kurt's ear. "I like it better curly too" he whispered.

"Why do you jell the crap out of it then?" Kurt asked him.

"Cause when I was kid my-my parents would make me jell it back. They said it made me look smart. It just became a habit I guess." Blaine explained hoping Kurt wouldn't notice him stumble over the words "my parents". He didn't…or so Blaine thought.

"Well I think you look great with or without the hair jell…but mostly without it" Kurt told him as they reached the counter. Oh joy fake blonde mc ignorant was taking orders.

"Thanks…Hi one medium drip and a…. Grande non-fat mocha?" he guessed looking at Kurt for conformation.

" How-how did you do that?" Kurt asked in astonishment.

"I have a gift for guessing peoples coffee orders" Blaine replied. "Ok…you smelled like mocha on Saturday…I noticed it when I sat down next to you" He admitted when Kurt gave him his "Seriously?" face.

"Oh" Kurt blushed again…something Blaine was beginning to find incredibly adorable.

"Anyway one medium drip and a Grande non-fat mocha please" Blaine told the barista.

"That'll be eight fifty" she sneered glaring at them.

"K...here…you can keep the change." Blaine said politely handing her a ten-dollar bill.

"Whatever" she snapped back.

"Well isn't she pleasant" Kurt muttered to Blaine when they sat down in the back by the window after receiving their coffee with another unpleasant sneer.

"She's just irked cause I turned her down." Blaine replied causing Kurt to snort into his coffee.

"That must've been embarrassing…for her" Kurt amended.

"She didn't take it lightly"

"What did she do?" Kurt asked.

"She called me a-a-a f- she called me a fag" Blaine muttered looking away from Kurt to hide the tear threatening to fall down his cheek.

"Hey" Kurt said gently sliding next to Blaine. He gently grabbed Blaine's face and turned him so that Blaine was looking directly into Kurt's shockingly blue eyes. "There is nothing wrong with being gay. That woman…" Kurt spat the word "…only called you that because she is too ignorant and stupid realize what a wonderful person you are" Kurt finished whipping the tear from Blaine's eye.

"I know…it's just that stupid word…I hate that word" Blaine replied.

"I know" now it was Kurt's to wrap his arms around Blaine. Blaine hugged him back for a few seconds before pulling back when he heard someone make a disgusted sound behind them.

"Can't you guys go be homos elsewhere else?" The fake blond barista sneered causing Kurt to whip around and give her his best "bitch" face.

"Look sweetie…" Kurt spat at her. "…we can "be homos" where ever the hell we want! So back off!"

"Don't pretend to be better then me you nasty little f…" Fake blonde began

"Ha!" Kurt laughed coldly, full on glaring at her. "I know that we're better then you! You're nothing but a rude, petty, horrible little girl with a bad dye job who uses words and ignorance to knock people down just to make herself feel better…so do us a favor and get out of our lives!" the barista gaped open mouth at Kurt and Blaine was so in awe he was speechless.

"You know what Kurt?" Blaine said glaring at the waitress. "We're too good for this place. Lets get out of here" He grabbed Kurt's hand before dapperly storming out of the coffee shop.

"That felt amazing!" Kurt said as soon as the door swung shut.

"Hahahahaha! Yes, Yes it did" Blaine replied.

"I have been wanting to do that for the longest time! That woman pissed me off"

"Remind me not to piss you of cause damn that was kinda scary" Blaine said playfully.

"Oh don't worry…you could never piss me off…at least not like her" Kurt replied squeezing Blaine's hand, which he was still holding, lightly.

"Gee thanks…anyway since our coffee non-date was interrupted would you like to maybe continue it at the record store…or I know this little café a few streets over that serves really good sandwiches and salads." Blaine offered.

"I'd love to go to the café with you" Kurt replied happily.

"Ok! So do you want to ride with me and we can come back for your car or do you want to just follow me there or we could just walk?" Blaine asked.

"We can walk…if it's not too far "

"Sure…it's just down the street and around the corner" Blaine replied.

"Ok…let's just walk then."

"Ok then…let us away!" Blaine replied leading Kurt down the sidewalk by his hand.

"So who is this friend of yours who made you call me?" Blaine asked as the crossed the street from the café.

"Mercedes…she's a super awesome diva extraordinaire. She's got a voice that would make Aretha Franklin jealous...why?" Kurt asked.

"I just wanted to know who I should thank for getting us together today" Blaine replied nonchalantly. The playful look in his eyes gave him away.

"Blaine Anderson you are totally fibbing!" Kurt accused poking him playfully in the side with his finger erecting a loud high-pitched squeak.

"Hahahahahaha…did you just squeak?" Kurt asked giggling.

"No!" Blaine replied blushing.

"Uh huh sure you didn't"

"I didn't! It was simply a fart!"

"That's absurd!"

"You're absurd!" They stopped at a little restaurant called "Aunt Millicent's". There were several tables outside each with their own umbrella to block the sun. A pathway of stones cut through the middle of the tables, opening up the dinning area and providing a way to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Well here we are!" Blaine announced opening the little Iron Gate that was attached to the low stonewalls that surrounded the outside dinning area. The top of the walls were covered with wild flowers that were currently not in bloom and dangling Christmas lights that were usually turned on at night during the summer.

"Wow…its really cute" Kurt replied.

"You should see it when the lights are on during the summer…it's totally awesome" Blaine replied opening the restaurant door for Kurt.

"Cool!"

The restaurant itself was small with a few round tables that matched the ones outside minus the umbrellas and a few booths along the sidewalls. It was bright and welcoming…the kind of restaurant that served the food grandma used to make or in this case Aunt Millicent.

"I'll be right with…Blaine!" A tall waitress with long curly black hair and bright hazel eyes rushed forward and hugged Blaine.

"Hey! Kurt this is my cousin Andrea…Andrea this is Kurt" Blaine introduced them. Kurt put his hand forward to shake Andrea's

"Its nice to meet you Andrea" Kurt greeted her.

"Please called me Adie" She replied shaking his hand, smiling. "Blainers…you never told me you had a boyfriend!" she loudly whispered in his ear.

"We're just friends Adie" Blaine replied blushing.

"Sure…then why are you two holding hands?" She asked smiling at them cheekily. "This way boys" she added heading towards a booth in the back corner.

She seated them gave them some menus and water and left to help another customer while they figured out what they wanted to eat.

"She seems nice" Kurt said earnestly.

"She is…we grew up together. I used to spend every summer with her and her mom." Blaine told him.

"You must be really close to her and your aunt"

"Yeah Aunt Millicent is like a mother to me" Blaine replied causing Kurt to choke on the water he was drinking

"Aunt Millicent? As in the Aunt Millicent this restaurant is named after" Blaine nodded. "Your aunt owns this restaurant?"

"Yes…is that a problem?"

"No…it's just very cool"

"So do you two love birds know what you want?" Adie asked walking up to their table.

"We'll take two of the usual if that's ok with you Kurt? And maybe split a peach smoothie?"

"Sure"

"Alrighty then I will be back with your guys food in a few minutes. Oh Blaine before I forget Aunt Millie says to call her tonight she's begging to worry about you." Adie replied before walking off to put their orders in.

"What's the usual and is it going to kill my waistline?" Kurt asked as soon as she walked off.

"The usual is a ham and Swiss Panini with caramelized onions and a garden salad with a light lemon pepper vinaigrette"

"Yum! That actually sounds really good!" Kurt smiled at him warmly, his whole face lighting up and eyes twinkling, causing Blaine's stomach to do a back flip and his heart to flutter…he also may have momentarily forgotten how to breathe too but he would never admit to it.

"Uh huh" was all he could remember how to say…his brain seems to have forgotten how to work too.

"Here's your food guys…Blaine close your mouth you look like a gaping idiot." Adie said exasperatedly placing their food and smoothies in front of them. Blaine snapped his mouth closed sending a friendly glare at Adie's back as she left to help another customer.

"Wow…this is really good!" Kurt said taking a small bite of sandwich.

"Told you so!" They sat at that little booth for several hours talking and laughing. Kurt told Blaine about Mercedes and Blaine told him about Wes and David and how they were no longer friends, for now, because they killed Lucy.

"Oh my god your friends killed someone?" Kurt asked horrified, spitting out the smoothie he was drinking.

"No Kurt…Lucy is the name of my guitar" Blaine laughed at the look on Kurt's face.

"You name your guitars? After girls…are you sure you're gay?"

"Yes Kurt I'm gay…it just felt weird giving them a guys name." Blaine explained laughing.

All in all it was an awesome non-date and Blaine couldn't wait for their next non-date.

"That was amazing! I had so much fun!" Kurt squealed when Blaine walked him back to his car, a black Navigator.

"Yeah…me too. Thanks for calling me yesterday." Blaine replied sincerely.

"You mean thank Mercedes" Kurt told him. "So…do you want to maybe hang out with me again after school tomorrow?" he asked shyly.

"I'd love to but I have to work tomorrow and Thursday" Blaine said.

"Oh ok…so I guess I will see you soon Blaine!" Kurt said kissing Blaine's cheek. "And thanks for buying me coffee and lunch"

"Uh huh" was all Blaine managed to say because, once again, his brain turned to mush the second Kurt's lips touched his cheek. "N…no problem" he finally managed to say. He was pretty sure he had a big goofy smile on his but he didn't care cause Kurt freaking Hummel kissed his cheek!

"Ookay…I'm going to go now…So Bye Blaine!" Kurt said gracefully sliding into his Navigator.

"Bye!" Blaine replied walking to his Focus in a love drunk daze.

He was still in a daze when he arrived back at Dalton. He barely heard Jeff and Nick having their weekly "I hate you fight"; it was usually followed by their "I'm sorry" hug in the Middle of choir practice the next day.

"Dude, I can't believe you ate all of my Twizzlers!" a blond haired boy Blaine knew to be Jeff yelled. As per usual he and Nick were in the middle of hallway screaming at each other while the other Dalton boys on the third floor watched.

"You said I could!" A brown haired boy at the other end of the hallway responded.

"No, Nick, I said you could have a few! Not the whole damn…Blaine are you ok?" Jeff asked as Blaine walk in between them with that goofy smile on his face.

"What oh yeah perfect…wonderful…night boys…have a lovely fight" Blaine said airily before disappearing into his room and flopping down on his bed sighing contently before remembering he had to call Aunt Millie.

He dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed Aunt Millie's number. She answered on the second ring.

"_Hey Blainers! Long time no call!" _

"Sorry Aunt Millie…I got kinda busy" Blaine apologized.

"_Yes so Adie tells me…so?"_

"So?"

"_Spill…I wanna here about this boy you've been seeing! Is he cute? Are guys serious? "_ She asked excitedly.

"Ok! Ok!" Blaine laughed. "God aunt Millie he has got to be the most beautiful boy I have ever met! He's got this smile that could met the Polar Caps and His eyes are the most beautiful color of blue I have ever seen! He is so wonderful and Beautiful!" Blaine gushed.

"_Oh Blainey I am so happy for you!"_ Millie sounded like she was tearing up a little bit.

"Why?"

"_Because silly boy…you're in love!"_

"I am? I think you're right…I'm in love with Kurt Hummel…Oh mama…Millie" Blaine corrected himself instantly.

"_You can call me mom Blaine…Heaven knows I've been more of a mother to you then your own mother ever was!"_ Blaine could tell she was smiling on the other end of the line.

"K… you know mama Millie I don't even know if he likes me back…I mean his friend had to steal his phone and dial my number just so he would call me! What if he doesn't like me back?" Blaine fretted

"_You listen to your mama Millie…That boy would have to be an idiot to not like some one as wonderful and sweet as you!"_ she replied lovingly.

"Yes mama Millie…I'm going to wait to tell him how I feel though…I really don't want to screw this up" he replied.

"_I suppose you're right…so how's school?"_ she asked. They spent another hour talking about classes and Wevid murdering yet another guitar before Millie forced Blaine to get off the phone and finish his homework but not before making him promise to call her at the end of the week. She worried about him and liked hearing stories about his friends.

With an "I love you" They hung up and Blaine set out to finish the mountain of homework he had yet to touch.

He and Kurt ended up making plans to meet up again that Friday and he could not wait! He called Kurt on Thursday to invite him to "Aunt Millicent's". Kurt had only been too happy to agree and they ended up talking until almost midnight when Kurt's Dad threatened to ground him for three weeks straight if he didn't get off the phone.

He woke up on Friday to a text message from Kurt. It simply said see you at four with a smiley face. Blaine was so happy he almost contemplated talking to Wevid…almost. In the end he spent the morning avoiding them again…he was still irked about Lucy.

He had just ducked down another hall to keep from being spotted by them when his Phone went off.

"Hey Kurt…" he began but Kurt cut him off.

"_Blaine…I…he…It hurts! Can...can you come get me? Please!" _Blaine had never heard Kurt sound so vulnerable.

"Kurt what happened?" he asked gently.

"_Karofsky…Blaine my head hurts!"_

"Kurt where are you?"

"_I don't know its dark…Blaine I'm scared…I think I'm in a dumpster"_

"Its ok Kurt…Do you know where the dumpster is?"

"_William McKinley High School…by the parking lot…Blaine I don't feel so good"_

"I'm on my way"

"_Kay…Hurry"_

"I will" Blaine used his phone to Google directions to McKinley on his way to his car cursing when he saw that is was a two hour drive from Dalton.

He sped the whole way there and was able to reach the school in thirty-two minutes. As soon as he parked he dialed Kurt's number.

"_Hey..."_

"Kurt!"

" _Its Kurt, I can't get to my phone right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you and if this is my dad I promise I am not out buying another designer scarf!"_

"Shit" Blaine swore and then redialed only to have it go straight voice mail. "Damn it Kurt!" he muttered trying again

"_Hey…Its Kurt, I can't get to my phone right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you and if this is my dad I promise I am not out buying another designer scarf!"_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! <strong>

**Please Review and remember I like CONCRIT! And Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and alterted/favorited me and my story! It means the world to me :)  
><strong>

** Hugs and Klaine kisses**

**Kiwi  
><strong>


	4. Riding in Cars With Blaine

**Ok guys! here is chapter four! Not sure how I feel about this one :/**

**Anywho, enjoy! :)**

**Ps: I don't nor will I ever own Klaine or Glee.**

**PPs: sorry if the ER scene isn't very good I've never been to the er so i don't know what its like so forgive me if its bad!**

* * *

><p>"Damn it Kurt! Where are you?" Blaine muttered to himself. He was just beginning to wonder what the hell he was going to do when he overheard a group of people saying Kurt's name.<p>

"Where the hell is Kurt?" Blaine recognized !Mercedes voice from Kurt's first phone call. She was talking to a tall guy with a Mohawk whose name Blaine believed to be Noah "Puck" Puckerman from what Kurt had told over the phone last night and an even taller dude with short dark brown hair, Finn was his name he was Kurt's step brother.

"Dude…if Karofsky hurt him I will end him!" Puck said baling up his fist threateningly.

"Dude…calm down…we can end him after we find Kurt" Finn replied. They knew Kurt…they were his only chance.

"Excuse me!" He said running up to them. "Are you looking for Kurt?"

"What the hell do you want?" Puck asked grabbing his jacket.

"I'm Kurt's friend Blaine"

"Blaine! Puck let him go…he's on our side!" Mercedes said. She was bigger and had dark skin and was very pretty. "What're you doing here?" she asked when Puck let go.

"Kurt called me freaking out…He said Karofsky threw him in a dumpster and I think Karofsky hurt him…he kept complaining about his head hurting." Blaine replied worriedly,

"What dumpster?" Finn asked.

"He said a dumpster in the parking lot." Blaine replied. Cursing under his break Puck took off with Finn, Blaine, and Mercedes at his heels. They ran to the other side of the parking lot where a big green dumpster stood surrounded by concrete walls on three sides. Whimpering noises could be heard from within as Puck picked the lock on it with a hairpin he borrowed from Mercedes.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled when Puck and Finn pulled him out. He ran straight to Blaine and threw his arms around Blaine's and sobbed into his jacket. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't find my phone and then it died" he rambled

"It's ok sweetie its ok." Blaine hushed him.

"K…I just…you came!" Kurt whispered into his shoulder causing him to chuckle.

"Of course I did silly! I told you I would." He told him.

"I know…I'm just glad you came!" he replied looking at Blaine for the first time.

"Oh Kurt!" Blaine sighed sadly. Kurt's left cheek and eye were bruised and swollen and blood had dried under his nose and lip; which were both swollen. Blaine gently ran his finger over Kurt's bruised cheek before pulling him into another hug. He wanted to rip Karofsky apart. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt some one so sweet and funny and witty as Kurt. It made his blood boil and made him want to cry at the same time.

"Are you ok Boo?" Mercedes asked placing her hand on Kurt's back. Finn and Puck were mysteriously missing.

"Am I ok? Am I ok? That Neanderthal ruined my Lady GaGa outfit!" Kurt said motioning to his outfit with a swollen right wrist. He was wearing a light blue sparkly dress, which was snow stained with blood from his nose and lip, with matching leggings and fingerless gloves. His white powered wig and ten inch high heels, which were missing several Rhine Stones, were by the dumpster where he dropped them before rushing to Blaine.

"Your what?" Blaine asked.

"His Lady GaGa outfit. For our glee club assignment this week we are going GaGa" Mercedes explained. Well now Blaine knew why she was wearing a matching purple dress and wig.

"Oh…Kurt are you ok?" Blaine said alarmed when Kurt swayed in his arms.

"Yeah 'm just light headed" Kurt responded.

"We need to get him to the doctors dude" Finn said magically reappearing with Puck right behind him…both had bruised knuckles and Finn's lip was bleeding while Pucks right cheek was beginning to bruise.

"Yeah…you guys should drive…I don't know where the hospital is" Blaine replied.

"'M fine" Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt you can barely stand, your wrist looks like it may be broken and what's that on your glove?" Blaine asked.

"I puked." He said as Blaine wiped a tear from his, Kurt's, face. "The dumpster just smelled so bad I just I couldn't hold it in!"

"Shh…. it's ok…come on lets get you to a doctor." Blaine said gently; wiping more tears from Kurt's cheek.

"Kay"

They all piled into Kurt's Navigator, Finn drove while Puck rode shotgun. Mercedes and Blaine sat in the back seat with Kurt, who refused to let go of Blaine, in the middle. They got to the hospital a 20 minutes later to the rest of New Directions waiting for them.

"We heard that Neanderthal, as Kurt calls him, beat up Kurt so we decided to, although we need the practice, skip Glee rehearsal to make sure he's ok" a mossy brown haired girl said rushing up to them as they entered the ER.

"Hi Rachel" Blaine sighed

"Wait you know Rachel?" Kurt asked him

"Yes and Sam" Blaine replied nodding his head towards the shaggy blonde hair he knew anywhere. "We work at the record store together. I was covering Rachel's shift on Saturday when we met" he told Kurt

Sam turned and nodded his head at Blaine in acknowledgement before saying "You ok Kurt?"

"I just got my face beat in and then was locked in a dumpster for almost an hour but other then that I'm just peachy" Kurt replied sarcastically.

"Are you a dolphin?" A tall blonde girl asked Bliane.

"A what?" Blaine asked her…She must be Brittany.

"A dolphin! Kurt's a dolphin are you one too?" She asked.

"What?"

"She wants to know if you're gay." A black haired Latino told him. Blaine noticed that her Pinky was linked with Brittany's, making her Santana.

"Oh…Yeah I'm gay but what does that have to do with being a Dolphin?" he asked.

"Dolphins are just gay sharks." Brittany told him.

"Oh…ok"

"Just go with it" Kurt muttered as they walked into the hospital waiting room.

Kurt nearly had a heart attack when the doctors told him he had to call his dad. Blaine had to calm him down while Finn called their dad. Well Kurt's dad Finn's step dad. Burt rushed into the waiting room a few minutes later.

"What happened and who the hell are you?" he asked Blaine.

"Karofsky beat him up and locked him in a dumpster" Finn replied.

"I'm Blaine sir…I met Kurt the other day when Karofsky chased him into the record store I work in." Blaine explained feeling slightly awkward; Kurt was curled up on his lap with his head resting on Blaine's chest. Kurt looked up when he heard Blaine say his name.

"DAD! I'm so sorry dad! I…"Kurt said running up to him.

"Stop it Kurt…this was not your fault!" His dad replied pulling him into a tight hug.

"Yes it was…"

"No it wa…" his dad began.

"Yes it was! He said this would happen if I wore my outfit again! He said…I should've just left this stupid outfit at home! I shouldn't have tried to stand out! Maybe he would leave me alone if I did…then every one wouldn't hate me so much." Kurt vented tears streaming down his face again.

"Stop it!" It was Blaine who spoke up. "Kurt don't you ever think that!" He said stepping forward and tilting Kurt's chin up so he was looking directly at Blaine's eyes. "Kurt you are amazing and wonderful and beautiful! You shouldn't be ashamed to be who you are especially because of some ass wipe who is so afraid and ashamed of who he is that he takes it out on you because you've excepted and embraced yourself and who you are! And Kurt no every one hates you…do you see all these people here? They are all here because they love and care about you and want to make sure that you are ok."

"Really?"

"Kurt…we wouldn't be here if we didn't love you" Quinn said.

"Yeah dude…you're my boy…I got your back" Puck added putting his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Thanks Puck" Kurt replied as Puck steered him over to the other new Directions who all gave Kurt a huge group hug. "Awwww I love you guys too"

"Kurt Hummel the doctor will see you now" A tired looking blond haired nurse announced three hours, there had been a huge car accident so Kurt had to wait, later. With one final look at Blaine, who Kurt was sitting next to and holding hands with, and Kurt quietly followed his dad and the nurse out of the waiting room.

Another quiet hour later Kurt and his dad returned arguing.

"We are not pressing charges! I refuse to give the football team any more reasons to beat me up!" Kurt screamed.

"That kid beat your face in and broke your wrist! If you think I'm just going to sit around and do nothing…" His dad began.

"Please dad…Please. I'm tired of those Neanderthal's beating me up all the time…if we press charges it will get worse and I don't know if I have enough blue in my wardrobe to coordinate with this horrible thing on my wrist! Please just drop it…Please…for me" Kurt begged.

"Fine…but next time, so help me god, I will put that kid in jail myself if I have to!" Burt replied pulling Kurt into another bear hug.

"So?" Finn asked.

"I have a broken wrist, a broken nose and a killer headache but no concussion, and several bruises." Kurt announced walking over to Blaine and the New Directions.

"So…a blue cast?" Blaine asked eyeing the sky blue cast plastered on Kurt's right wrist.

"Yes…it was either this or a blinding shade of yellow that shouldn't be allowed to exist."

"I like it…it brings out your eyes" Blaine told him honestly.

"Oh! Thanks!" Kurt replied as Burt walked over.

"Hey buddy…I'd like to speak to Blaine for a moment…"Burt said.

"Oh…ok" Kurt replied squeezing Blaine's hand as Blaine followed Burt over to a secluded corner on the other side of the room.

"Ok kid…what's going on with you and my son?" Burt asked as soon as they reached the corner.

"Kurt and I are just friends Sir" Blaine stated politely.

"Ok. But you two obviously like each other right?"

"I'm not sure…we've only known each other for a few days but for the most part I care very deeply for Kurt." Blaine answered feeling that honesty was the best policy right now.

"Good…I'm going to tell you right now that Kurt is very important to me so if you ever even think about hurting him or pressuring him into doing something he doesn't want to do I will not hesitate to shoot you." Burt said threateningly.

"Yes sir and don't worry I would never hurt your son or make him do something he doesn't want to do" Blaine replied shaking slightly.

"Good…you're free to go" Blaine returned to find Kurt talking to Finn; actually arguing is more like it.

"Finn…why are your knuckles bruised? What did you do?" Kurt asked as the New Directions filed in for one more group hug before leaving for their own homes.

"Nothing"

"Finn Hudson-Hummel! I swear on all that is GaGa that if you don't tell me what you did I will exchange all of your clothes with sparkly spandex and bejeweled sweaters and all of McKinley find out just how good you look in drag!" Kurt threatened.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

"You said you burned that picture!" Finn said horrified.

"Tell me or I'll show every one!" Kurt threatened darkly.

"Fine! Puck and I may have hunted down and beat up Karofsky…sorry dude…and for the record next time you dress me in drag while I'm asleep all of Youtube will find out how good you look in a leotard" Finn muttered darkly.

"Damn it Finn!" Puck muttered punching him in the arm.

"As admirable as that was don't do it again…I refuse to let you guys get into trouble because of me" Kurt told them.

"Dude, we are not going to let Karofsky beat you up and get away with it!" Finn replied as they reached Kurt's car

"Fine…thank you guys…please don't do it again I don't want Puck to go back to Juvie or you to end up there Finn ok?"

"Fine" Finn conceded getting into the drivers side.

"Fine…but it was totally worth it to see him squirm" Puck said riding shotgun again.

"Hey…guys" Blaine said "I left my car at the school…do you think you could drop me off there please?" he asked.

"Of course!" Kurt replied glaring at Finn as though daring him to say different. He didn't and Blaine slid in the backseat next to Kurt.

"So what did my dad want to talk to you about?" Kurt asked absent-mindedly sliding his hand into Blaine's

"Um nothing." Blaine answered nonchalantly.

"Oh gaga…he threatened you with the shotgun didn't he?" Kurt asked horrified.

"Yes…he did…he loves you and just wants to make sure you don't get hurt"

"I know…still I'm sorry you had to go through that"

"Its no big deal" Blaine shrugged.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yeah Kurt" Blaine replied.

"Did you really mean it when you called me beautiful?"

"Yeah"

"Really? Y-you think I'm beautiful" Kurt asked blushing a deep crimson.

"Yes" Blaine replied laughing, "I think you are very beautiful…why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Because I don't see what is so beautiful about me? Stop laughing…it's not funny!" Kurt said crossing his arms and pouting.

"Well…there's you're eyes they're this stunning color blue and then there's you hair. Is always that perfectly coifed? Oh and you're skin. Its soft and a pretty pale color not to mention you have the best complexion I have ever seen." Blaine told him.

"Really?" Kurt was smiling again. It was the kind of smile that lit up his entire face and made his eyes shine.

" M hm…and there's the way your face lights up when you smile…it's like…the world gets brighter and you can't help but smile back. Oh and we can't forget your voice" Blaine said dreamily.

"What about my voice?"

"It's light and musical…I bet you're a great singer" Blaine replied realizing he had just been rambling about Kurt to Kurt. Smooth Blaine real smooth…why don't you just come out and say I love you to his face?

"What?" Kurt asked. Shit! He did not just say that out loud! Way to go Blaine!

"N-Nothing!" Blaine squeaked. "I mean nothing…" He said clearing his throat.

"Oh…ok" Kurt replied. Oh thank the heavens above…Kurt didn't actually hear what he said! They spent the remaining time in a comfortable silence…Kurt's hand still in Blaine's.

"Thank you for dropping me off guys" Blaine said as he climbed out of Kurt's Navigator when they pulled up next to Blaine's Focus.

"No problem" Finn replied as Blaine closed the door.

"Wait!" Blaine turned to see Kurt scrambling out of his car. "Thank you… for every thing" Kurt said hugging Blaine tightly.

"You are very welcome" Blaine replied hugging Kurt back just as tightly.

"And Blaine…I'm sorry we didn't get to go to dinner tonight…I was really looking forward to it" Kurt said as they broke apart.

"Its ok…we will just have to go another time." Blaine told him.

"Do you think…maybe you could come have dinner at my house tonight…to make up for missing our date?" Kurt asked. Blaine thought for a moment before saying "Sure" after looking into Kurt's eyes…he could see that something was off…like Kurt didn't want him to go and damn it he just couldn't say no.

"I have to be at Dalton by Ten or I'll miss curfew and get locked out" He told Kurt.

"K!" Kurt said cheering up slightly.

Dinner at Kurt's house was only have as awkward as Blaine thought it would be. Carole, Finns mom slash Kurt's step mom, was more then happy to have Blaine for dinner and Burt, after much persuasion on Kurt's part, agreed to let Kurt take Blaine up to his room muttering something about shotguns and Blaine not getting any ideas.

Blaine wished his parents were as nice and excepting of him as Kurt's dad was of Kurt. But that wouldn't happen anytime soon. They had flipped out when Blaine told them he was gay and his dad nearly beat him half to death while his mother disowned him. He'd been living with Mama Millie since and it was because of her he was still at Dalton.

She had marched to his house the next day and threatened to disown her sister, Blaine's mom, if she didn't at least pay for him to finish school. Knowing full well that Millie controlled the family fortune and that she would get nothing if Millie disowned her Blaine's mother had agreed to pay for Blaine's school.

Blaine was brought out of his revelry when they reached Kurt's bedroom. Kurt flopped himself down onto Bed and snuggled under his red duvet before patting the spot next to him. Feeling slightly awkward Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You can lay down if you want" Kurt said hesitantly.

"I want to but I'd rather your dad didn't shoot me" Blaine replied causing Kurt to snort.

"You're not afraid of my dad are you?" Kurt asked laughing lightly.

"A little" Blaine admitted.

"Don't worry…he won't kill you…he loves me too much to do anything to hurt me" Kurt said. Blaine sighed running his hand through his un jelled hair, which he totally didn't purposefully leave un jelled because Kurt liked it better that way, before laying down on top of the covers next to Kurt, allowing Kurt to lay his head on Blaine's chest. They were silent for a few seconds before Blaine spoke.

"Kurt…why don't want to press charges against Karofsky?" Blaine asked. He had had a feeling that when Kurt told his dad why he didn't want to press charges he wasn't telling the full truth. Blaine knew that Kurt didn't scare easily and that he wouldn't give up so easy nor did he beg people…Kurt was too refined and defiant to beg his dad for anything.

"I told my dad earlier I don't want to give them another reason to hurt me" Kurt replied turning white.

"That's not all is it?"

"Yes it is"

"Kurt…you're a horrible liar"

"I don't want to talk about it Blaine!" Kurt said turning away from him with tears running down his cheeks.

"Kurt" Blaine said softly a few minutes later.

"Leave me alone!"

"Please…don't cry…I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you…I'll go away if you want me too" Blaine said softly, sliding to the edge of the bed intending to leave.

"No!" Kurt exclaimed grabbing his wrist. "Stay please?" He sounded so scared and desperate that it broke Blaine's heart. Sighing lightly Blaine slid back next to Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt holding him to his chest while Kurt cried.

"He-he said if I tried to get him in trouble h-he would…he would" Kurt said when he finally calmed now enough to talk.

"He would what?" Blaine asked his arm tensing protectively around Kurt.

"He said for me not to tell if I didn't want you to get hurt…badly…as in you would be dead," Kurt told him causing Blaine's blood to run cold. That…that asshole! "Blaine did you just swear?" Kurt asked.

"Sorry that wasn't supposed to come out…I can't believe he would do that to you!" Blaine burst out. Once again he was visited by the impulse to punch Karofsky in the face. "I mean first he beats you up and threatens your friends!"

"Blaine he didn't threaten my friends he threatened you!" Kurt replied angrily. More tears welled up in his eyes

"Hey look at me," Blaine said tilting Kurt's face gently so that blue eyes met hazel. "Everything will be ok…I'll be just fine. Besides Karofsky doesn't even know where I go to school and it's not like he can just walk into the record store and beat me in broad daylight. So don't worry ok…I'm not going anywhere" Blaine reassured him. "If it makes you feel better I can call you before I go to bed so you know I'm ok and if you ever get scared or need me you can always call me whenever…no matter what time of the day or night…ok?"

"Ok…But Blaine promise me you won't do anything might get you hurt…I don't know what I would do if I lost you"

"I promise" Blaine said feeling drained after everything that went on that day. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was tired he thought when he looked down a few minutes later to see that Kurt was soundly asleep on his chest. And damn he was adorable. Kurt looked very peaceful, all traces of fear and stress gone from his face. Blaine smiled when Kurt snuggled into his chest a little bit more in his sleep muttering, "No Blaine the Butterflies go in the honey". Blaine chuckled lightly, content to lie there and listen to Kurt mutter nonsensical things in his sleep.

It was long before Blaine himself began drifting off to sleep. The last thing he remembered thinking before falling asleep was that he would do whatever he could to help and protect Kurt. Kurt deserved to be safe and happy and Blaine would make sure that he was no matter the cost.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it and thanks you guys for all of your review and for favoritingalterting me! i greatly appreciate it! And a special thanks to my friend Eddie for explaining to me that its ok for a gay guy to give his guitar a girls name lol :D**

**Till the next chapter!**

**Kiwi**

**PS: longest chapter yet! woot woot!**

**PPS: sorry for any errors in spelling/grammer etc. i finished writting this at one thirty in the morning and was too tired to edit it :\ **

**PPPS: Reviews and ConCrit would be lovely!  
><strong>

**k so bye!**


	5. Scars from the past

Blaine still shuddered every time he thought about the morning after Kurt was attacked. It started out great; he woken up with Kurt in his arms, Kurt's head was lying on his chest with Kurt's arm draped across his chest. Kurt had smiled sleepily up at Blaine before hugging him closer and Blaine thought he could get used to waking up to Kurt's beautiful blue eyes.

They had lain there like that until Kurt's dad walked in asking about breakfast…causing Blaine to jump off Kurt's bed like it had just shocked him. Burt did not like what he saw which became evident when he swore and ran for his shotgun. Thankfully Kurt caught up to his dad before he could grab his gun and murder Blaine.

"Blaine?" a musical voice asked bringing him back to the present.

"Hm?" Blaine replied airily.

"Earth to Blaine! Blaine are you spacing out again?" Kurt asked glaring playfully from the counter he was sitting on. They were at the record store where Blaine was just finishing up his shift so they could go to dinner.

"No…Maybe…Yes…sorry what were you saying?" He asked

"I was saying that maybe we could hang out at your dorm this weekend? Please? Finn is having Rachel over on Saturday and I don't think I could handle another one of their "vocal warm-ups"." Kurt asked attempting to itch his right wrist, which was still encased in a cast. "Gah! This cast is killing me!"

"Sure if you don't mind putting up with Wevid again" Blaine replied looking over at Kurt whose now bruise free face paled. He had met Wevid the weekend after his accident. It did not end well.

"Hey hey hey" Blaine said walking over and cupping Kurt's face with his hands. He and Kurt had become close in the last few weeks. Hanging out every day Blaine didn't work and texting almost non-stop. Kurt had even gotten his dad to let Blaine come over a few times and Burt had actually begun warming up to Blaine; especially after Burt found out that Blaine was a huge Buckeyes fan.

Which was probably why Kurt didn't blush profusely when Blaine touched his cheek like Kurt used too.

"Don't worry they promised to behave this time" Blaine assured him.

"Blaine you said that last time…and if I remember right they murdered my red Marc Jacobs sweater and my white skinny jeans with Gatorade…which by the way does not come out!" Kurt replied angrily. They were having a movie night with Wevid, who Blaine forgave after they bought him a new guitar who he named Chris and yes that is a girls name, when Wes decided he was thirsty and ran to get a purple Gatorade only to trip over David's leg on his way back and spill it all over Kurt; who proceeded to smack Wes over the head with his cast before stalking off.

"Fine…No Wevid…they'll have to bug Neff instead" Blaine told him helping him off the counter.

"Who's Neff?"

"Oh…it's Nick and Jeff's names combined" Blaine replied stacking the last CD. "Done! Let's go…Adie says she has a surprise for us tonight." Blaine added.

"She's not trying to hook us up again is she?" Kurt asked as Blaine locked the store door.

"No…I told her you'd sneak into her house in the middle of the night and do horrendous things to her in her sleep if she did that again." Blaine replied, casually sliding his hand into Kurt's as they walked to Blaine's Focus.

"Good" Kurt replied deep in thought…probably planning what he was going to do Adie judging by the devious smirk on his face.

"Hey boys!" Adie greeted them cheerfully when they walked into Aunt Millicent's.

"Hi Adie" they replied at the same time as she showed them to their booth.

"So…Blaine tells me you have a surprise for us?" Kurt asked sweetly giving her his best "I will hurt you if try anything funny" face.

"Yes I do" Adie replied

"What is it?"

"You'll see" Adie replied winking mischievously at Blaine before leaving to place their orders.

"Your in on it aren't you?" Kurt asked narrowing his eyes at Blaine in suspicion.

"I most certainly am not and furthermore it hurt me that you would believe me capable of such things!" Blaine replied in mock indignation.

"Blaine Warbler Anderson! I will shave your head in your sleep if you don't tell me what's going on right now!" Kurt threatened.

"Kurt…will you calm down! There is nothing going on." Blaine laughed. " I lied…Adie doesn't have a surprise for us…I have a surprise for you" he added as Adie came back with their food wrapped up in to go boxes.

"Why is our food wrapped up to go?" Kurt asked.

"Because…we aren't eating here." Blaine replied gabbing their food and Kurt's hand as he stood up.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked as Blaine grabbed a blanket from his Focus.

"Trust me? Please?" Blaine asked him sincerely.

"Ok" Kurt said nodding.

It was a short walk from Aunt Millicent's to the little park on the outside of town. Blaine silently walked to the top of the small hill next to the toys and spread blanket out. He plopped down on the blanket pulling Kurt with him so that Kurt sat next to him using Blaine's chest as a pillow.

"Blaine…why are we here?" Kurt asked softly as Blaine spread out their dinner on the blanket in front of them. They each had a salad and chicken fettuccine alfredo for dinner and an ice tea.

"So we can enjoy the sunset while we eat" Blaine replied taking a bite of salad.

"Oh… hey Blaine"

"Yes Kurt"

"You do know that these noodles and cheese will go straight to my ass don't you?"

"Yes Kurt" Blaine replied laughing slightly, "Don't worry these are home made whole grain wheat noodles and the cheese is organic all natural low fat parmesan as is the milk used in the sauce and the grilled chicken is organic naturally raised chicken… seriously…my aunt knows the farmers she gets the food from." Blaine added when Kurt raised his eye brows suspiciously.

"Really?" Kurt asked still not convinced.

"Yes…I can call her so you can confirm if you'd like" Blaine told him.

"No. I believe you"

"Good…now eat" Blaine encouraged. Kurt picked up a noodle glaring at is suspiciously before plopping it in his mouth.

"OhMyGaga. This is amazing!" Kurt said immediately taking another bite and then another. Blaine just laughed and, resisting the urge to say I told you so, resumed eating his food.

They stayed a little bit longer after they finished eating. Content to just sit there on their blanket watching the sunset while they talked about everything and nothing. Eventually, all though neither of them wanted to, they had to leave. Blaine gathered up their blanket in one arm and wrapped the other around Kurt's neck as he often did and they began the short walk back to the restaurant and their respective cars.

"Hey…do you wanna maybe get some dessert with me? Please!" Blaine asked Kurt as the restaurant loomed in view. "They have a killer sugar free sorbet," he added giving Kurt his infamous puppy dog eyes

"Fine…just this once." Kurt replied rolling his eyes as Blaine jumped in the air like a little kid.

"Yay!" Blaine said happily as he dragged Kurt into the restaurant.

"Hey boys…back so soon?" Adie asked.

"Blaine wanted some desert." Kurt explained rolling his eyes as Blaine began to jump up and down like a little kid.

"We'd like a sugar free sorbet!" Blaine announced before dragging Kurt to their booth.

"Well ok then" Adie said as Kurt looked back at her mouthing "Help me!"

"Gee Blaine…could you calm down a little? You're acting like you were just told you got to walk the red carpet at the premiere of the last Harry Potter movie."

"I can't help it!" Blaine whined, "They have the best sorbet ever!"

"So I'm told"

"Yay it's here!" Blaine said as Adie approached their table, sorbet in hand.

"Blaine Anderson calm your face down!" Adie told him when he tried to eat the sorbet before Adie had even set it on the table.

"But its sorbet!" Blaine whined.

"I know and your acting like a three year old…in front of Kurt!" Adie hissed. Oops! Damn you and all your yumminess Sorbet! Blaine thought to himself as he quickly calmed down.

"Sorry Kurt…It's just that Aunt Millie made me Sorbet every time I went over to her house when I was kid…it always made me feel better when I was upset" Blaine explained lamely.

"It's ok…wow this is really good!" Kurt said taking a bite of Raspberry Sorbet.

"I know right!" Blaine replied taking a huge bite. "Ohmagod!" he gasped

"What?" Kurt asked

"Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Blaine what's wrong? What hurts?" Kurt asked sliding over to Blaine's side of the booth placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Brain freeze" Blaine whispered dramatically.

"Oh gaga!" Kurt literally facepalmed; "Blaine, my dear, did you know that you can be very very very over dramatic sometimes?" Kurt asked.

"What? Me? No, surely!" Blaine replied dramatically

"Goober"

"What?"

"You Blaine Anderson are a Goober"

"What the hell is a Goober?"

"It's a word used to describe some one who is nerdy and a total child at heart but very cool and laidback at the same time" Kurt explained.

"But…I thought I was dapper?"

"You are…you're a dapper goober"

"Is that possible?"

"It is now!" they looked at each other for a second then burst out laughing.

Blaine stopped abruptly when the door opened and he saw who came through. They looked around and locked eyes with Blaine who immediately recognized the evil green eyes of his former tormentor. But what the hell was Riley doing here? Didn't he know that Blaine's aunt owned this restaurant? Well no, Blaine thought, he had never told anyone about this place.

Blaine tore his eyes away from Riley only to realize that Riley had his arm wrapped around the fake blonde from the coffee shop. She saw them and grinned evilly as she leaned into to whisper something into Riley's ear. Blaine watched horrified as Riley's head whipped around to glare directly at Kurt. Oh shit, Blaine knew that glare it was the same one he gave Blaine that night that "the incident" happened.

"Blaine are you ok?" Kurt asked concernedly, following Blaine's line of sight. Blaine had gone stark white and was shaking slightly.

"Kurt…we need to go now as in right now" Blaine said sliding out of the booth dragging Kurt along with him.

"What? Why?" Kurt asked attempting to stop Blaine from dragging him across the restaurant.

"Because that guy is…you don't want…he…I…please! Please can we just go" Blaine begged a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Blaine…who is he?" Blaine gave up on dragging Kurt opting to pick him up and carry him instead.

"Riley" Blaine muttered. Comprehension dawned on Kurt's face when Blaine said the name and he stopped struggling to get out of Blaine's arms.

Kurt had felt the scars on Blaine's chest one day while laying on it as they watched a movie. Blaine had refused to talk about it merely saying a boy named Riley had attacked him for being gay after a school dance…he didn't tell or show Kurt what they looked like. He couldn't…it was his cross to bear not Kurt's…at least that's what he told himself.

"Blaine…he can't attack you here." Kurt said trying to reassure him.

"It's not me I'm worried about!" Blaine snapped.

"Then wh…" Kurt began.

"You…I'm worried about you!"

"Me? Why because that fake blond is with him?" Kurt asked as Blaine finally put Kurt down when the reached the alley way behind the restaurant.

"No…you didn't see the way he glared at you Kurt…it was the same way he glared at me before…right before he beat the living shit out of me…now can we please just…"

"Well well well…if it isn't my favorite fairy and oh look you got yourself a new girlfriend," A cruel voice sneered from behind them.

"Firstly I am not a girl and secondly we find the term fairy both offensive and rude so…" Kurt began putting on his best "Bitch" face

"Look you little homo…I don't appreciate being talked to like that so I suggest you shut your mouth before I just it for you" Riley threatened menacingly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard and I don't appreciate the way you chewed out my girlfriend the other day so obviously I need to teach you some manners" Riley said balling up his fist bringing his arm back as if to punch Kurt in the stomach.

"No!" Blaine screamed jumping in front of Kurt at the last second taking the blow for him. Blaine doubled over in pain trying not to puke up the Sorbet he had just eaten.

"Ohmygod! Blaine!" Kurt screamed "Are you ok?" He asked bending down to help Blaine up.

"I'm fine" Blaine wheezed brushing him off. "You can beat on me all you want Riley but you don't get to touch him!" Blaine said when he finally caught his breath and was able to stand again…there was definitely going to be a bruise on his stomach in the morning.

"Oh god…this is just too sickening to watch…you guys are disgusting!" Riley spat.

"Go to hell" Kurt replied.

"What did you just say to me?" Riley asked closing the space in front of them so that Riley was right in front of him.

"I said .Hell." Kurt repeated.

"Look you little fag…" Riley began making Blaine's blood run cold and the scars on his chest tingle…he really did hate that word. Without realizing what he was doing Blaine charged forward and pushed Riley back with all the force he could muster causing Riley to stumble back in shock.

"Don't you ever call him a fag ever again!" Blaine threatened darkly as pure red anger coursed through him.

"Why you stupid little homo!" Riley replied as his fist connected to the right side of Blaine's face. The force of the blow caused Blaine to stumble back into Kurt.

"That is it!" Kurt exclaimed stepping forward. "Just because we're gay doesn't make us less then human nor does it give you the right to punch us because I guarantee that you can't beat the gay out of us any more the we could beat the ignoramus out of you so back the fuck off!" Whoa…did Kurt just swear? Wow, Kurt freaking Hummel just swore…Blaine was pretty sure he was in shock and was even more shocked when Riley grabbed Kurt by his scarf because you just don't do that... not if you want to live.

"You just made a huge mistake Queer"

"Kurt…My name is Kurt and the only one making a mistake right now is you! Now let go of the scarf!" Kurt replied shooting daggers at him.

"hm…ya know I don't think I will in fact I think I might just keep it" Riley decided ripping the scarf unceremoniously from Kurt's neck. "Oops it ripped" Riley said as he ripped it in two. The resounding slap echoed down the alleyway as Kurt's hand made contact against Riley's face.

"That was Alexander McQueen! If you value your life you will leave right now cause I know a Latino who has razor blades in her hair and I will not hesitate to sick her on you and watch as she disembowels you from the inside out." Kurt threatened lowly, glaring murderously at Riley who tripped and fell in his haste to leave.

"And you!" Kurt turned on Blaine. "What the hell was that?"

"Whoa…scary Kurt…what was what?" Blaine asked baking into the wall.

"Why the hell did you push him? Were you trying to get yourself killed?" Kurt asked throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"He called you a fag!"

"Yeah he also called me every other derogatory name in the book that still doesn't mean you should hit him!"

"You know how much I hate that word!"

"That still doesn't mean you should around trying to get yourself killed every time some one says it!"

"Kurt…that son of a bitch…you don't get it do you!" Blaine yelled unbuttoning his coat and throwing it on the ground. "Do you want to know why I hate that word so much? Why I would love to go chase Riley down and beat the living crap out of him for calling you that?" He pulled his shirt off ignoring the pain in his stomach when he stretched his arms over his head.

"Blaine what the…oh my…Blaine!" Kurt's tone softened and his eyes went wide when he saw the letters F-A-G carved in the middle of Blaine's chest a few inches below his clavicle. Blaine's chest muscles quivered as Kurt's fingers ghosted over the slightly raised skin there before rest his hand over Blaine's heart bringing the other to his mouth whispering "Oh Blaine" tears trickling down his cheeks.

"He-he said every one would know what I was." Blaine whispered looking away as he wiped a tear from his face. Kurt smiled sadly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's torso allowing Blaine to bury his face in Kurt's as he cried.


	6. wth is Blaine in a teddy bear costume?

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it took so long to update...I got writers block...several times. Which apparently isn't cured by reading copious amounts of Klaine fanfiction. :P Anyway, i'm done now and i like this one...so enjoy.**

** Kiwi**

**Ps. you guessed it! I don't own Klaine...or Glee...or Avpm/Avps...yay!...not!**

**PPS: i finally kinda know where this story is going! Yay for semi plots! :D**

* * *

><p>They stayed in that alleyway until Blaine cried himself out, Kurt holding him muttering words of comfort the whole time. They left when Blaine began to shiver uncontrollably in the cold night air, promising to see each other on Saturday.<p>

The rest of the week went by very quickly for Blaine speeding by in blurs. One second he was at his locker the next he was chucking his pillow at his alarm clock groaning as he pulled the covers over his head. Before Blaine knew what hit him it was Friday night and he was collapsing on his bed in exhaustion.

"Gah!" Blaine groaned after tossing and turning for almost two and a half hours. "I would like to go to sleep now brain!" He exclaimed exasperatedly turning onto his back and glaring at the ceiling as though it was its fault that he couldn't sleep. Groaning he climbed out of bed and walked over to his desk. After several minutes of raiding his desk drawers he dug up his ipod, which thanks to Kurt had several new songs on it including the soundtrack to Wicked and The Sound Of Music and Rent.

He unceremoniously shoved it onto his ihome and turned it to his bedtime playlist smiling when defying gravity started playing, his thoughts instantly turning to Kurt. Within five minutes of snuggling back under his covers Blaine slipped into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

Blaine groaned when he felt some one poke his shoulder a few minutes later.

"Wake up sleepy head!" A high-pitched male voice said.

"Ungh! Nph" Blaine replied pulling his covers over his head.

"Come on…its time to rise and shine sleeping beauty" the voice coaxed.

"No" Blaine replied throwing his pillow at the voice.

"Hey!" The voice replied thumping him with the pillow. "Up! Get up!"

"Noooooo!"

"Blaine Anderson it is one thirty in the afternoon get your butt up!" Kurt replied ripping his blankets off him.

"Oh Shit! I overslept! Kurt's gonna be here any second now!" Blaine said bolting off his bed.

"Blaine sweetie…I am Kurt" Kurt replied.

"Oh" Blaine replied grabbing his glasses of his desk and putting them on. "Whatdoyaknow you are Kurt"

"Um…Blaine…are…are those light sabers on your pajamas?" Kurt asked snickering.

"So?" Blaine asked embarrassedly blushing tomato red.

"So how old are you?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"This many" Blaine said holding up four fingers as he grabbed some clothes and a towel before locking himself in the bathroom. After a horrendously fast shower and shoving himself into his clothes he stumbled out of the bathroom with his blue cardigan halfway over his head unceremoniously landing on his face in front of Kurt with a loud and very painful "Oof". Only to be severely confused when Kurt didn't laugh like Blaine thought he would.

He stood and pulled his cardigan on the rest of the way and walked over to his desk where Kurt was standing with his back to Blaine, staring intently at something on the back of his desk. Upon reaching Kurt, Blaine realized what he was looking at. It was a picture of a slightly younger Blaine sitting on a blanket with his arms wrapped around the tiny girl sitting in his lap. They both had black curly hair…hers was longer then Blaine's and fell down her back in ringlets, but unlike Blaine her eyes were a vivid bright green color.

"Who is she?" Kurt asked him.

"My sister" Blaine whispered grabbing the picture and sinking down on his bed. Smiling sadly he ran his thumb over the picture. "Melody…she was only four when I came out to my parents…. I haven't seen her since."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Kurt said softly. Wiping a tear from Blaine's cheek.

"It's ok I…I want to" Blaine replied quietly.

"Ok"

"After…after the…incident with Riley they uh they got suspicious. Kept asking if I was turning queer and having the f word carved on my chest didn't help… getting harassed for being gay didn't help either. We fought a lot…apparently having a f-fag as a son was not good for their reputation." Blaine sighed and ran his hand through his damp curls.

"Anyway, about a month after I came here dad and I got into a huge fight at dinner one evening. He didn't approve of my going to a "school full of queers" it wouldn't be very productive in helping me become a future State Senator and I should just stay away from those gay people so that their gay wont rub off on me and I just got so…pissed." Blaine rested his head in his hands as he spoke.

"It just came out…I don't even know why I said it. I just did. He just looked at me…just sat there glaring at me like I was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. Finally he set his silverware down and told me I had one chance to take it back. To pretend like it never happened...but I couldn't. He exploded…he started yelling about how, being a state senator,"

"Wait…your dad is Senator Anderson…sorry not important…continue" Kurt said when Blaine glared at him

"…He couldn't afford to have a gay son…I could ruin his reputation or worse…get him kicked out of office. Then mom spoke up and said she didn't want a queer around her daughter. I just couldn't take it anymore…I started screaming how she had no right to cut me out of Melody's life when she refused to be a part of it and that she, Melody, would be better off being raised by a queer then by her. She slapped me and then disowned me and then my dad beat me for "shooting my queer mouth off at my mom" and I left…that was two years ago" Blaine sniffled quietly into his hands causing Kurt to scoot next to him and rub comforting circles on Blaine's back.

Once Blaine had regained his composure, he smiled down at the picture one more time before lifting it to his lips kissing his smiling sister before placing it back on his desk with an "I love you Melyboo". He collapsed on his bed with a huge sigh shoving his face in his pillow.

"Is it ok if we just stay here and watch movies instead of hanging out with Neff?" He asked his pillow.

"Sure…what movie do you want to watch?" Kurt asked him pulling out Blaine's laptop from under his bed.

"I picked last time…it's your turn to pick." Blaine said turning over so that he could see the computer screen.

"Hmm…Titanic it is" Kurt decided pressing play and leaning back against Blaine's pillow pulling Blaine into his chest so they could snuggle. Blaine thought he could definitely stay wrapped up in Kurt's arms forever as he snuggled into Kurt's chest a little bit more as the opening credits began to roll.

Blaine didn't even realize he fell asleep until he woke up to the sounds of someone sobbing. Strike that there were two people sobbing.

"Don't let go Wes!" David balled

"I won't let go David I promise!" Wes sobbed back.

Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt snickering as he filmed Wevid sobbing in each others arms as Rose watched Jack sink down into the ocean.

"And you're sure you're not gay?" Blaine asked glaring at them sarcastically.

"Oh…hey Blaine" David sniffed as he and Wes jumped out of each other's arms.

"Kurt…I thought you hated them?" Blaine asked confused as to why they were here in the first place.

"I do…they barged in here after you drifted off so I told them they could stay as long as they didn't wake you up" Kurt explained.

"Ha! Please! He threatened to murder us with his Alexander McQueen scarf if we so much as touched a single hair on your head while you slept." David scoffed jokingly.

"I believe what I said was that if he so much as twitched in his sleep while you were in the vicinity I would throttle you with my scarf…I didn't say a thing a murder" Kurt corrected them absent mindedly playing with a stray curl of Blaine's hair.

"Oh…same diff" David shrugged.

"Besides we can't be gay we have girlfriends" Wes said

"Oh trust me you can have a girlfriend and still be gay." Kurt told him.

"And Wes, gavels do not count as girlfriends." Blaine added causing Kurt to snicker.

"." Wes replied glaring at Kurt who gave him his signature "Bitch" glare.

"Um Wes…you might not want to start anything with Kurt" Blaine warned.

"Why?" Wes asked.

"Because I will use my powers of fashion sense and diabolicalness to own you." Kurt replied simply, running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"Mmmm" Blaine sighed.

"What…oh sorry" Kurt replied taking his hand out of Blaine's hair.

"No its ok…I don't mind…you can play with my hair if you want" Blaine told him, smiling slightly when Kurt went back to playing with his hair.

"Oh lord!" David said exasperatedly.

"What?" Kurt and Blaine snapped at the same time.

"You two" Wes replied.

"What about us?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing… can we just put in another movie so we can have something to distract us from the mush that is Klaine!" David replied earning him a "Bitch" look from Kurt.

"And why are you guys here again?" Blaine asked.

"Nick had a family reunion thing and Jeff had to baby sit for a friend of his family so they sent us instead" David explained. "Now can we please watch a movie?"

"Fine… A Very Potter Musical marathon it is" Blaine said.

"Ooh! I'll get the Red Vines!" Wes shouted jumping up and running out the door.

"I'll get the Squirt!" David yelled running after him.

Several Squirts, two packages of Red Vines and two very loud movie marathons, in which they sang along to every song in both Harry Potter Musicals rather loudly and watched the first three Harry Potter movies, later found Blaine curled up next to Kurt watching the end of the third movie while Wevid slept soundly on the bottom half of Blaine's bed.

Blaine's flipped over to ask Kurt if he wanted to watch the fourth movie only to find that Kurt had drifted off to sleep too. Blaine smiled reaching over and gently ran his fingers through Kurt's soft perfect hair. Kurt sighed in his sleep and muttered something about fruit loops and flying Monkeys causing Blaine to snort quietly.

Kurt tightened his arms, which were wrapped around Blaine, and muttered "My Teddy Blaine". Blaine just smiled and ran his hand through Kurt's hair one more time before yawning and snuggling into Kurt's chest, wrapping his arms around Kurt, and falling into a deep not so peaceful sleep.

Wes and David were covered in chocolate and giant sized and were trying to put a bow tie made out of Red Vines around Blaine's neck.

"Come on Teddy Blaine…" Wes began.

"We have to get you ready for the King!" David finished.

"The who?" Blaine asked.

"The King!" David replied as they finished putting the bowtie on Blaine.

"All Done! Time to go see the King!" Wes said picking Blaine up.

They carried him through a gigantic silver door and into a huge thrown room. Where, atop a huge thrown made out of Diet Coke bottles the size of Blaine sat a gigantic Darren Criss dressed up as Harry Potter feeding a gigantic Kurt sparkly purple fruit loops the size of an inner tube.

"All Hail Kurt! King of Fashiontopia!" Wes and David said Bowing before presenting Blaine to Kurt.

"Teddy Blaine!" Giant Kurt squealed grabbing Blaine and cuddling him to his chest before holding up to his face to inspect him, like a child would inspect their new toy to make sure it was perfect.

Blaine finally saw his reflection when he looked in Giant's Kurt's crown which had been made out of a Squirt can and nearly had a panic attack…some one had put him in a teddy bear suit and dressed him up in Kurt's Lady gaga dress.

"What's wrong Blainey Bear…no like your pretty dress?" Kurt asked as Darren fed him another fruit loop.

"Uhhhh…."

"Harrrrrrrrrry! Blaine no like dress!" Kurt wailed thrashing his arms up and down which made Blaine feel very queasy. "Me no like Blaine Bear!" Kurt said throwing Blaine across the room where he, thankfully, landed on a marshmallow.

Kurt threw a Fruit Loop at Blaine who jolted a wake right before it hit him in the face.

It took Blaine several seconds of lying there to realize that he was no longer snuggling with Kurt but was in fact snuggling with his pillow, which Kurt put in his place when he left.

Blaine sat up and looked around his room to see if Kurt was still there only to find a note from Kurt on his desk and that Wevid was still asleep at the foot of his bed wrapped up in each other's arms. Smiling slyly Blaine dug out his phone and took a picture of them to use as blackmail later before walking over to his desk to read the note.

It simply said that Kurt's dad needed help in the garage and that Kurt would call him later. Smiling to himself Blaine climbed back into his bed and fell almost instantaneously back sleep for a few more hours before starting his day.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank every one who has FavoritedAlerted/ Reviewed me! I love and appreciate you all! 3  
><strong>

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,  
><strong>

**Your Kiwi**

**Ps: I still like ConCrit! :D**


	7. Love songs and first Kisses

**Hey!**

**Here's chapter eight! sorry it took so long! It's mostly fluff but the end decided it needed to be slightly angsty but non the less i give you fluff!**

**Klaine hugs and kisses**

**kiwi**

**PS: I own nothing(oh and all of the songs used in this chap belong to there respective writers and singers and Klaine and Glee still belong to Ryan Murphy and AVPM/S belongs to Starkid)**

* * *

><p>A few well deserved hours of sleep and two very large cups of coffee later found Blaine on his bed strumming his new guitar and he had to admit Chris had a very rich wonderful sound kind of like Lucy but richer and crisper. He played a few more notes before scowling grabbing the pen from between his lips and crossing off yet another lyric from the notebook on the bed in front of him.<p>

So far every song he had try to write today ended up being about Kurt and involved the word love. Which was odd because he's not in love with Kurt…

"Am I?" Blaine asked himself out loud. "_I mean he's beautiful and looks good in anything he wears" _Blaine thought. "_But then again he could wear a potato sack and still look gorgeous" _Blaine reasoned with himself. And then there's the way his face lit up when he smiled…angelic…he looked like an angel. Graceful and wonderful and the way his eyes lit up…it took Blaine's breath away.

"_He's funny and sweet too."_ Blaine thought. "_Well once you got passed the witty come backs and "Bitch" face he always seemed to put up for the outside world" _Blaine added. The real Kurt…the one behind the mask was sweet and funny and caring and courageous and stronger then any one could imagine and that was the Kurt Blaine loved. "_Well I'm definitely in love with Kurt"_ Blaine thought as he looked down at his lyric sheet, which was now full of little hearts with Kurt's name in them.

He sighed tearing the page out of the notebook.

"You are definitely not making it into the journal" he told the paper crumpling it into a ball and burning it in the spare trashcan hidden under his bed, he'd learned from experience that that was the only way to keep Wevid from using them as blackmail besides locking the good songs away in his journal.

He sat back down on his bed to start his writing process all over again. He'd start writing a song, usually on his guitar or if he felt like it his keyboard and sometimes the piano in the Warbler's practice hall, and if it was decent he'd keep it if not it got burned. He'd finish the song, edit it and if it was exceptionally good he'd rewrite it in his old leather bound journal if not it would get reedited or burned.

After a few more minutes of attempting to rewrite his song he sighed exasperatedly and gave up for the time being in favor of playing random chords and notes which morphed themselves into "Harry" from AVPM. But instead of singing Harry, he sang Kurt.

"_Kurrrrrrt Kurrrrrrt_

_ Why can't you see _

_ What you're doin to me" _

"Wow" A voice said from his doorway.

"Oh God!" Blaine exclaimed jumping a foot or so off his bed and smashing his guitar into his face.

"That's very sweet but you can just call me Kurt" Kurt answered stifling a giggle.

"Son of a bitch!" Blaine swore holding his now bleeding nose. "And what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were helping your dad in the garage today?" Blaine asked rushing to his bathroom to grab a wad of toilet paper.

"I was but my cast kept getting in the way." Kurt explained holding up his cast as proof. "So he sent me home but I decided to come here and bug you instead and once again light saber Pajama pants? Really?" Kurt asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Blaine's pj pants.

"Yes, light sabers! Fuck…I think my nose is broken." Blaine said hissing as he tried to hold the tissue to his nose.

"Well aren't we full of swear words today?" Kurt asked sarcastically. "We should get the nurse to look at your nose to make sure it's not broken." Kurt added in a serious tone.

"Not shit Sherlock! Give me a minute to change out of my light saber pants… I'd rather the guys didn't find out about them." Blaine said changing into a pair of sweats.

"Lets go…short shit" Kurt said muttering the last part just so that Blaine could barely hear it.

"Heyyyy! I am not short! I'm vertically challenged" Blaine replied pouting as he led Kurt down the hall to the nurse's office.

Thankfully it wasn't broken…just bruised. Blaine still had to spend the next hour icing his nose to keep the swelling down and ended up smacking Wes with his gavel for joking that Kurt had hit Blaine which was "spousal abuse" when they ran into him on their way to the nurses.

Blaine was contemplating showing the rest of the warblers the picture of Wes and David cuddling to get back at Wes for the whole spousal abuse comment and for busting out laughing when Blaine told him that he had smashed himself with his guitar when his thoughts were interrupted by Kurt.

"Hey Blaine what were you playing when I came in?" Kurt asked from the bottom of Blaine's bed where he was sprawled out on his stomach reading the latest Vogue.

"I dunno I was just making it up as I went...why?" Blaine asked, _well all but the last bit_ he added mentally, looking up from his journal where he was sketching some one who looked suspiciously like Kurt.

"I just thought it was really pretty" Kurt replied flipping over so that he was on his back reading the magazine in the air.

"Oh…thanks"

"Hey Blaine…can-can you sing something for me?"

"Sure…have any songs in mind?"

"No…whatever you want to sing."

"K" Blaine replied grabbing his guitar.

"How long have you played?" Kurt asked.

"I taught myself when I was twelve" Blaine replied tuning his guitar and making sure he was in the right key. After a minute he felt satisfied and began strumming. Making Kurt giggle when he realized what song Blaine was singing.

"_Youre tall and fun and pretty  
>Youre really, really skinny<br>Kurt Hummel_

Im the Mickey to your Minnie  
>Youre the Tigger to my Winnie<br>Kurt Hummel

_Wanna take you to the city  
>Gonna take you out to diney<br>Kurt Hummel_

Youre cuter than a guinnie pig  
>Wanna take you up to Winnipeg<br>Thats in Canada!

_Pretty pretty pretty Kurt Hummel"_

Kurt was giggling uncontrollably by the time Blaine finished.

"Hahahahaha…. As much as I loved that song that wasn't what I meant when I asked you to sing me a song" Kurt said once he was able to catch his breath.

"What? You didn't like my love song?" Blaine asked pretending to be hurt.

"It's not that I didn't like it…" Kurt began playing along.

"You know all I was trying to do was sing you a love song and ask you to the Yule Ball but obviously it wasn't good enough so just forget it!" Blaine said whining at the end.

"Ok I will!" Kurt replied enthusiastically. Before they both burst out laughing as they flopped over so their faces were next to each other but their bodies were lying in different directions.

"Will you play me a real song that isn't in the Very Potter plays please?" Kurt asked after they had been lying there for a few minutes.

"Sure" Blaine replied _anything for you_ he added silently as he picked up his guitar and began strumming.

"_When I see your smile  
>Tears roll down my face I can't replace<br>And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul<br>And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one"_

Blaine had no idea why he chose this song…except he meant what he was singing. He wanted to be there for Kurt…he-he loved Kurt. He gazed into Kurt's eyes trying to convey that he meant every word he sang.

"_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
>Seasons are changing<br>And waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one"<p>

Kurt's eyes were boring into Blaine's full of an emotion Blaine couldn't name. It was adoration and fear and happiness and a few other emotions Blaine couldn't identify all mixed into one.

"_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven"<em>

Blaine stumbled through the first line of the next phrase but his newfound courage helped him to soldier on._  
><em>

"_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cuz I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away and<br>Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill  
>And I know I'll be okay<br>Though my skies are turning gray_

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven"<p>

Blaine played the last few notes and ended the song placing his guitar next to him on the bed. He found that he still couldn't break away from Kurt's gaze. His breath hitched as Kurt's face moved slightly forward. Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine's lips bumping into Blaine's nose before he could reach his lips causing Blaine to hiss in pain.

"Oh God! I-I-I-I…I'm so sorry! I didn't…I don't…I gotta go" Kurt exclaimed jumping off Blaine's bed and rushing out the door.

"Kurt! Kurt Wait…Please come back!" Blaine screamed running after him. "Kurt please just stop!" Blaine asked catching up to Kurt at the top of the staircase. He gently grabbed Kurt's arm to stop him but Kurt kept walking.

"Kurt will you please just talk to me?" Blaine asked grabbing his arm one more time.

"I'm sorry Blaine…I can't do this" Kurt said, his back facing Blaine.

"Do what?"

"Love you…I can't…"

"Why?" Blaine was fighting back tears and hoped that Kurt didn't hear his voice crack.

"I just can't…I want to but I can't…I won't watch him hurt you" Kurt said muttering the last part to himself as he finally turned around to look Blaine in the eye.

"Hey…Hey…it's ok" Blaine chuckled wiping a tear from Kurt's eyes. "No one's going to…Oh God… He threatened you again didn't he?" Blaine asked realizing who "he" was.

"Who?"

"Damn it Kurt please don't…you can keep these things from me…I know you want to protect me but please…I can handle it" Blaine pleaded quietly.

"Ok…" Kurt replied. "But, once again, he didn't threaten me…he threatened you"

"Anyway" Blaine said,

"Anyway…He cornered me the other day by the dumpster in the parking lot after school and we got into a fight and I called him some names and he freaked and-and he k-kissed me and told me I was his and I quote "Tell your little faggy hobbit to back off…if he wants to keep his pretty face in one piece". " Kurt said as Blaine wiped away more tears from his face.

"Wait…he kissed you? Son of a bitch!" Blaine exploded... and there was that irksome want to beat Karofsky's face in again.

"What the hell is his problem?" Blaine asked angrily as he paced the hallway cursing under his breath. "_How long before he broke Kurt completely?_" Blaine asked himself. "_And what the hell did Kurt ever do to deserve this? Nothing that's what he did! Nothing!"_ Blaine thought furiously.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked stopping his pacing, all anger fading as Kurt sunk down on the top stair and placing his head his hands.

"That was my first kiss…from a boy" Kurt whispered into his hands.

"No…No." Blaine said gently prying Kurt's hands off his face. " It's only a kiss if you want it and willingly kiss back" Blaine told him, lightly stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"If it wasn't a kiss then what should I call it?" Kurt asked.

"Mouth rape" Blaine replied. "Lip Molestation…your choice either way it wasn't a kiss" Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder and they lapsed into a comfortable silence each allowing the other to collect their thoughts.

"I don't know what to do" Kurt admitted breaking the silence a few minutes later. "First Karofsky threatens me and then you. Then he kisses me and threatens you. I mean what the hell? Then there's you."

"Me?"

"Yes you"

"What about me?"

"Well… we always cuddle…not that I mind or anything…and there's the dinner dates and coffee and movies and we hang out all the time. But I don't mind and then there's that song you just sang me in your room. The one about not letting me fall… I thought…well…Gaga…did you- did you mean it? Never mind…being stupid" Kurt said muttering the last part.

"You're not being stupid Kurt and as for Karofsky…transfer here."

"What?"

"It's not perfect or permanent or cheap but at least if you come to Dalton he can't hurt you… neither will anyone else and here you'll be treated like everyone else" Blaine reasoned.

"I-I-I-I-I-I" Kurt sputtered. "You can't expect me to choose right this second!"

"No I don't nor do I want you to. Just think about it…ok?"

"Ok." Kurt agreed.

"As for the song…I don't know where it came from or why…" Blaine said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"But?"

"But I meant it…all of it. I-I…" Blaine sighed and then continued. "There is a moment where you look at some one and go "Oh there you are...I've been looking for you forever!" When you walked into the record store that day and told me about being out and proud all I could think was "Wow that boy is so much stronger then I will ever be" and that's when I had my moment…about you "

"How am I stronger? You're the one who saved me!" Kurt said snorting.

"I know you think that but it's you who did the saving. Trust me I don't take on Neanderthals twice my size for just anybody. You gave me courage and strength I didn't think I had anymore." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Riley broke me Kurt. I-I stopped living after what he did. I was angry and scared and I pushed every one away. I didn't think I'd ever be able to find well some one like you. Some one I could just be me around. Some one who didn't care that I'm dorky or that I wear light saber Pajamas." Blaine chuckled wiping away a tear from his eye. "And I don't care about Karofsky or Riley or any of them. I don't want to let them keep me from being with the boy I want. I'm not afraid anymore and you shouldn't have to be either." Blaine finished.

"I want to be with you too Blaine. Your right…I'm not going to let them keep me from being with you anymore. I'm still scared but I'm tired of letting it get in the way…so I'm not" Kurt said simply.

"Kurt… I want to kiss you. But only if you want me too" Blaine said placing his hand on Kurt's cheek.

"Blaine dear"

"Yes Kurt"

"Will you just kiss me already?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Yes" Blaine replied closing the space in between them and slowly gently he pressed his lips to Kurt's. After a few seconds Blaine broke the kiss.

"Wow" Kurt said breathlessly.

"Wow" Blaine agreed. They looked at each other for a few moments before leaning in and smashing their lips together again. Kurt sighed into the kiss his lips parting slightly allowing Blaine to slip his tongue into his mouth. Kurt tasted like mocha and sunshine and happiness. A few seconds later Kurt slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth and began exploring with as much ferocity as Blaine's.

They finally broke apart when neither of them could breathe anymore their lips red and kiss swollen.

"That was definitely my first kiss" Kurt said when his breath returned to normal.

"Good… can I promise you something Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Sure…what?"

"I promise I will always be here for you when ever, where ever…like the song says I'll be here through it all…I'll stand up with you forever… and wow that was super cheesy" Blaine said.

"It's ok…I forgive you and that was probably the sweetest thing any one has ever told me" Kurt replied pressing another soft kiss to Blaine's lips.

Unbeknownst to Blaine and Kurt, Wevid and Neff had been watching the whole incident from Neff's room and were incredibly happy.

"Finally!" Wes almost yelled.

"Shh!" Nick and Jeff hissed at him. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"No…but…I won so pay up!" Wes whispered gleefully holding out his hand.

"What ever" Jeff said as the boys handed over Wes's winnings.

"Nice doing Business with you boys" Wes replied. "What's wrong?" He asked when David Jeff and Nicks faces went white.

"Oh nothing…We are just planning on how to kill you boys for spying on us and betting on when we'd get together" Kurt's voice said from behind Wes.

"Shit" Wes squeaked paling as he turned to see Blaine and Kurt glaring at them.

"You know…if I were you I would run" Blaine said smiling menacingly.

"Now" Kurt added laughing when the boys turned tail and fled.

"How long do you think they'll run for?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine walked back to Blaine's room.

"A while" Blaine answered closing his door behind Kurt. "I am definitely going to have fun with them at school tomorrow."

"Good…so Disney or Harry Potter?" Kurt asked looking through Blaine's movie.

"Harry Potter" they said together laughing. They spent the next several hours finishing their movie marathon from the other day and lightly pressing kisses on each other's lips and cheeks and hair every so often.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go my lovelies!<strong>

**I hoped you liked and thanks for all your reviews/favorites/reviews i love and cherish each and every one of them! Please keep them coming if you so wish! Oh and i'd like to give a special thanks to YouHadMeAtSkinTightJeans and steffi star who have rewieved almost every chapter ive written! thanks guys!  
><strong>

**I less then three all of you guys**

**Kiwi**

**Ps: in case you are wondering songs i used are "Harry" fom AVPM lyrics by one Darren Criss "Ginny" also from AVPM and also with lyrics by one Darren Criss and "Your Gardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**


	8. Wait Finn watches ANTM?

**Hey guys,**

**So I didn't like the way the chapter turned out in regards to the Karofsky parts...I feel like I got too out of character with him so i rewrote them and made little changes so he didn't seem so creepy and out of character so please don't hate me (shows you Blaine giving you his best puppy dog eyes). **

**So yeah,**

**Kiwi**

**Ps: i still own nothing!**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks flew by in a whirlwind for Blaine. Kurt finally got his cast off, Wevid and Neff finally realized that, no, Kurt and Blaine were not going to kill them. Blaine would never admit how much joy he got out of seeing them squirm whenever they ran into each other. But one of the most unexpected, horrifying things to happen to Blaine and Kurt happened three weeks and one day after Blaine first kissed Kurt.<p>

Blaine had surprised Kurt and picked him up early from school and taken him to the Lima Bean for coffee and lunch. They sat there for a few hours before Blaine had to go to work so Blaine dropped Kurt back off at his school. Blaine walked him to his car and, making sure no one was around, gave him a goodbye kiss before leaving.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately he didn't see the burly boy hulking in the shadows behind a dumpster. David Karofsky was furious. He waited until Blaine had driven away before stepping out from the shadows.<p>

"I told you to stay away from him Hummel" Karofsky said advancing on the smaller boy.

"Fuck off Karofsky" Kurt said exasperatedly.

"Poor choice of words fairy" Karofsky said hovering over Kurt menacingly.

* * *

><p>Blaine was dancing with the broomstick he was supposed to be using to sweep the floor but he had put a mix CD in the stereo and couldn't resist singing and dancing when Raise Your Glass came on.<p>

"_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways, all my underdogs<br>We will never be, never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass<em>_!"_

Blaine spun and raised the imaginary glass in his hand as he sang getting so completely absorbed into the song that he didn't hear the door fly open or see the boy rush through it.

"_Slam Slam oh…_ Kurt?_" _

Blaine stopped singing when Kurt slammed into him nearly knocking him over. The first thing Blaine noticed was that Kurt's normally immaculate clothes were torn and dirty and Kurt was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Kurt? Sweetie what the…come on" Blaine said pulling him into the back office so people wouldn't stare at Kurt while he sobbed. "What happened to you?" Blaine asked him as they collapsed on the floor.

"Karofsky…he-he cornered me in the parking lot…he tried to-to-to-to…" Kurt trailed off sobbing again.

"Tried to what?" Blaine asked angrily.

"He-he attacked me…he wouldn't stop kissing and groping and I think- I think he was going to-to-to r-r-r…" Kurt couldn't even say it but Blaine had heard enough. He was so sickened by what Karofsky had done and try to do to Kurt…His Kurt that Blaine blanched and threw up the coffee and his half of the Danish that he somehow convinced Kurt share with him along with everything else he had in his stomach into the garbage can by the desk.

"Oh god Kurt…I'm so sorry I shouldn't have just left you there!" Blaine said once he'd finished throwing up wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"It's ok…I don't blame you." Kurt replied. "I wouldn't blame you if you stopped loving me either." Kurt whispered.

"Why would I ever stop loving you?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Because…I'm used. I'm tainted, gross, broken…" Kurt was cut off when Blaine touched his finger to Kurt's lips.

"You are not tainted or used and I'm not going to stop loving you because some asshole sexually assaulted you" Blaine said sternly but gently softly placing a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"But…I'm-I'm broken Blaine…I have been for a very long time and you can't just piece me back together overnight!" Kurt protested.

"No…I can't, I know that but I will fix you. Eventually you will get better, I'll make sure of that." Blaine promised.

"Thank you" Kurt whispered. " But…just…I can't go back to that school…I won't! Please don't make me!" Kurt begged terrified.

"No baby you don't have to go back there…I promise…don't worry I'll keep you safe." Blaine promised pulling Kurt into his lap. "Come on…we'll go home and tell your dad your coming to Dalton…I'll pull some strings so that you will be able to room with me…if you want" Blaine told him.

"I want to stay with you…but how will we get my dad to agree…I mean the tuition is huge…we can't afford that!" Kurt worried.

"I kinda may have already talked to him about it last weekend after you fell asleep in my lap during the game." Blaine admitted.

"Blaine Warbler Anderson! You are lucky I love you so much or I'd murder you!" Kurt threatened.

"There's the Kurt I know and love" Blaine replied earning him a halfhearted slap to the chest and a weak giggle.

It was true though. Blaine did talk to Burt about Kurt going to Dalton and Burt had agreed that, tuition aside, Kurt should go but only if Kurt wanted to and only if Blaine didn't pressure him into it. Blaine, who was just happy that Burt didn't murder him on the spot when Kurt said they were boyfriends, agreed and promised to let Kurt decide on his own.

Burt, however, was not happy that the reason Kurt wanted to go was because Karofsky had molested him. In fact he was quite pissed and would have marched out the door and ripped Karofsky in two if Kurt hadn't reminded him that a) his heart couldn't handle the stress and b) Kurt couldn't prove Karofsky did it and Kurt was the gay kid so no one would believe him anyway. Very, very reluctantly Burt agreed not to kill Karofsky.

* * *

><p>Finn however had a different idea. He had been talking on his phone as he was walking down the staircase when he heard Kurt tell his dad what Karofsky had tried to do and Finn's blood ran cold.<p>

"Did you get that?" He asked.

"_Dude…Karofsky is so dead!" _Puck answered "_Meet me in ten" _Puck added before hanging up the phone. Finn pocketed his phone and quietly slipped out the door.

* * *

><p>All that was left to decide was how to pay for tuition.<p>

"I talked to Carole and well, as you know we didn't get to go on our honeymoon due to my heart attack so we decided to use the money we saved for our trip to pay…no buts" Burt added when Kurt opened his mouth to protest.

"I can't ask you to do that! You and Carole have been planning this trip for months! I can get a job or something…pay for it that way…" Kurt began.

"Stop it Kurt…we already decided this and if it would make you feel better you can pick up some shifts at the Garage to pay me back." Burt said.

"Kay" Kurt agreed relaxing back into Blaine's lap where he was laying using the armrest as a pillow.

"Hey boys" Carole said entering the living room from the kitchen where she had been talking to the dean of Dalton. "You start on Monday Kurt…sorry…they couldn't get you in any earlier." She told him sitting down next to Burt.

"Thanks Carole" Kurt replied sadly.

"Don't worry sweetie you don't have to go back to McKinley. Your dad and I already talked about it and we agreed you could stay home for the rest of the week." Carole told him grasping his leg as she stood up. "I'm going to make dinner now… Blaine you are more then welcome to stay." She said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Thanks Mrs. Hudson er Carole" Blaine replied absent-mindedly running his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt looked up at him and smiled before addressing his dad.

"Hey dad… canBlainestaythenightsoIdon'thavetobealonetomorrow?" Kurt said in one breath. He had decided he didn't want to be stuck in his house alone if he couldn't transfer right away and had asked Blaine to stay with him. Blaine agreed almost instantly.

"What?"

"Can Blaine stay the night…so I don't have to be alone tomorrow?" Kurt asked "and the rest of the week" Kurt muttered under his breath.

"I don't know buddy…Blaine has school too." Burt said.

"It's ok Mr. Hummel I can get the work I will miss from my teachers and do it here." Blaine replied.

"It's ok to call me Burt and won't your parents mind if you miss a week of school?" Burt asked.

"Ha" Blaine snorted darkly. "No offence Mr. Hum-Burt but I could get hit by a semi truck tomorrow and die and they wouldn't care…it'll just be one less queer in the world" Kurt reached up and touched Blaine's cheek and smiled up at him as if to say "_I still care about you." _Blaine put his hand over Kurt's and smiled down at him as if to say, "_I know." _

"He can stay…but he sleeps in the guest bedroom and your door stays open when he's in there with you…got it?" Burt said sighing.

"Yes…thanks dad!" Kurt said sitting up and throwing his arms around his dad neck.

"Your welcome buddy" Burt replied hugging him back. "Wait what are you gonna do about clothes Blaine?" Burt asked when Kurt settled back into Blaine's lap.

"I gotta get them from Dalton I guess" Blaine said looking down at Kurt. "Hey, I'm going to get my stuff now so that I don't have to go later…I'll be back in a few hours" He told Kurt.

"K…hurry back" Kurt whispered hugging him close before letting him up. Blaine smiled and said, "Will do" before heading out to his car bumping into Finn at the front door.

Blaine entered his dorm an hour later incredibly surprised that he didn't get pulled over for speeding. Sighing he raced around grabbing the first things he could find and throwing them into a duffel bag before running into his bathroom to grab his toothbrush and hair brush. Once he had everything he needed he zipped his bag shut grabbed his guitar and left to find Wes, who he'd texted before he pulled out of Kurt's drive way, to get his school work for the week

"I'm not happy about this." Wes said handing Blaine his papers.

"Thanks, no offence, but I really don't care right now." Blaine said putting the papers in his duffel bag.

"I'm just saying…it's really hard having a Warbler practice without our lead singer."

"You'll cope and Kurt is a little more important to me right now so I'm gonna go now…see you later Wes" Blaine replied walking off to the parking lot. He jumped into his Focus and sped all the way back to Kurt's house.

Kurt was still on the couch when Blaine got back. He was watching America's Next Top Model leaning on Finn with his legs stretched out and the blanket from the back of the couch wrapped around them.

"I'm telling you that blonde one is going home…her poses were weak and she had the same expression in every photo. She looked like some one was shoving a stick up her butt or something." Finn argued.

"No it's definitely the girl with spiky red hair. She didn't listen to a single thing they said to her, she fought with two different girls on the same night, and she basically told Mr. J that he couldn't do his job… plus those shoes are hideous and they do NOT match that dress" Kurt replied.

"I have to agree with Kurt. Those shoes are hideous." Blaine said sitting next to Kurt. Allowing Kurt to rest his legs on Blaine's lap. "And that dress brings out the red in her hair in the worst way possible. I mean come on, I wear Harry Potter Pajama's and even I know that those gray fury high heel boots don't go with that horrible red strapless dress. Seriously what was she thinking when she put that outfit on?"

"I do not know" Kurt replied as the models lined up to find out the judges decision. "I hate to say it Finn but told you so" Kurt said when the redhead was sent home.

"Damn and please don't tell the guys I like watching America's Top Model?" Finn asked Blaine.

"No problem" Blaine replied.

"Hey boys…Lasagna's ready…wow Blaine…that was fast" Carole said suspiciously as Finn bolted to the Kitchen. "Why do I have the feeling that you broke several traffic laws? " she asked.

"Hey I only broke like five traffic laws…I mean sorry Mrs.…Carole I won't do it again" Blaine said when she glared at him sternly.

"Good…I'd hate to see you get hurt or worse." Carole said "I know it might not seem like it but we care about you a lot…especially Kurt." She added smiling at Blaine softly.

"Thanks Carole…that means a lot" Blaine said feeling very touched by what she had said.

"You don't need to thank me sweetie…now come on if we don't get a move on Finn'll have eaten everything." She added laughing slightly.

"Kay" Blaine replied accepting Kurt's outstretched hand as he stood up. Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's as the walked to the kitchen and kept holding Blaine's hand under the table throughout dinner smiling every so often when Blaine would squeeze it lightly.

Kurt was exhausted so he went to bed after dinner, as did Blaine. Actually he sat in bed and finished up a couple of his assignments so he wouldn't have to do them later. He had just fallen asleep when he was woken up by an ear-piercing scream coming from Kurt's room

He threw himself out of bed and ran down the hall to find Finn standing over Kurt trying to calm him down.

"Kurt…Kurt relax dude it's just me!" He said trying to hold Kurt down so he would stop struggling.

"No! No! Get off! Get off! Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt screamed thrashing his leg out kicking Finn in the stomach. Finn groaned and fell on the ground. "No no no no no please Blaine!" Kurt sobbed.

"Move!" Blaine said pushing passed Finn. He climbed on the bed next to Kurt and put his hand on Kurt's face causing Kurt to flinch in his sleep.

"I'm right here baby. It's ok…you can wake up now. Please wake up?" Blaine asked softly, reaching to grab Kurt's hand.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked opening his eyes. "Blaine!" Kurt sobbed as Blaine cradled him into his chest.

"We heard screaming is everyone ok?" Carole asked from the doorway where she stood next to Burt who was wielding a bat.

"Yeah…I had a nightmare…sorry" Kurt told her from Blaine's chest.

"It's ok buddy…you wanna talk about it?" Burt asked sitting at the foot of Kurt's bed.

"No." Kurt replied.

"Ok…Finn what are you doing on the floor?" Burt asked.

"Kurt kicked me in the stomach!" Finn said. "Dude you kick hard, like really hard." He added groaning as he stood up.

"Sorry and please don't call me "dude" Finn" Kurt replied.

"Sorry dude…Kurt" Finn replied.

"Your forgiven…now if it's alright with you guys I'd like to go back to sleep…Dad is it ok if Blaine stays with me…incase I have another nightmare?" Kurt asked.

"Fine…no funny business" Burt told Blaine.

"Don't worry sir…I won't do anything to Kurt." Blaine promised.

"Good…night boys"

"Night dad" Kurt said climbing out of the covers and giving his dad a hug. "Love you." He whispered.

"Love you too buddy"

"I dibs big spoon" Blaine said slipping under the covers after every one had said their goodnights and gone to bed.

"Fine" Kurt replied snuggling so that his face was buried in Blaine's chest with Blaine's arms wrapped around him.

"Karofsky came after me…in my dream" Kurt said a few minutes later.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." Blaine told him.

"I want to." Kurt replied.

"Ok"

"He-he pinned me against my car and started kissing me and groping me. He started groping over my jeans and that's when I screamed. He-he started to unzip my pants so I started kicking and thrashing trying to get away. And then you were there so I screamed your name started begging you for help and you kept walking so I screamed again and you turned and smiled and said "everything's going to be ok Kurt" and left. All I could do was scream "Blaine! Blaine please! Blaine! And then he-he threw me on the ground on my stomach and then I woke up" Kurt was sobbing by the time he finished.

"Come here" Blaine whispered pulling Kurt closer. He kissed the top pf Kurt's head and said; "I would never ever leave you like that ever. I'm so sorry I left you alone at the parking lot today Kurt so, so sorry" Blaine rested his head on top of Kurt's and let a few tears escape. "How close did he get? In real life?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I need to know how close he got because of me!"

"He started to grope me so I kicked him in between his legs as hard as I could and drove off."

"Oh god Kurt" Blaine whispered brokenly, stifling a sob. "It's all my fault! I never should have left you there…never!"

"Blaine Warbler Anderson!" Kurt whisper shouted. "You look at me right now!" Kurt moved Blaine's head so he was staring him in the eyes. "Don't you dare, even for a second, blame yourself for he did! You had no idea he was there or that he was planning to do that so stop it right now!"

"But…" Blaine began.

"No buts." Kurt said putting his finger to Blaine's mouth to silence him. "I want you to promise you wont blame yourself"

"I promise not to blame myself"

"Thank you" Kurt replied snuggling back into Blaine's chest. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head before falling asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again please don't hate me!<br>**


	9. Lazy days and fighting amongst brothers

**Hey Guise,**

**So I didn't like this one turned out and it kinda f-ed up how I wanted to start my next chapter so I decided to go through and rewrite bits and pieces and I think it's a bit better now! But let me know what you think cuz i would really appreciate it!**

**Thanks guys and sorry its not a new chapter :/**

**Kiwi**

**Ps: I own nothing blah blah blah Chris Colfer totally deserved that Emmy blah blah blah and yeah :\**

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up the next morning to Kurt lightly stroking his hair. He smiled and snuggled even more into Kurt's chest reveling in the sent that was Vanilla and Raspberries and…Kurt. It was his favorite sent.<p>

"Morning sleepy head or should I say afternoon?" Kurt asked planting a kiss in Blaine's hair. Blaine looked up to see that Kurt had bags under his eyes…like he hadn't slept at all last night.

"Diuleep lasnigh?" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's chest.

"What?"

"Did you go back to sleep last night?" Blaine repeated moving his head slightly so Kurt would understand him.

"No" Kurt replied a flash of fear crossing his eyes so fast Blaine almost didn't see it. "I just wasn't tired." He explained.

"You ok?" Blaine asked worriedly. Shifting so he was eye level with Kurt.

"Yeah…I'm fine" Kurt lied looking over Blaine's head

"K…just…I'm always here if you need to talk…don't feel like you have to go through everything alone K?" Blaine asked knowing there was something Kurt was hiding and that there was no point in pushing him…Kurt would come to him when he was ready.

"Ok" Kurt replied. They lay there in silence for a little while before Blaine finally broke it.

"What time is it anyway?" He asked

"Almost two in the afternoon" Kurt told him smirking slightly at the dumbfounded look on Blaine's face.

"Damn…ohmygodIthinkIamgoingtodie!" Blaine announced as his stomach groaned painfully.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kurt asked his face paling slightly.

"I'm…I'm…I'm starving!" Blaine declared. Kurt literally face palmed.

"Blaine Anderson! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Kurt accused climbing out of his bed.

"But I'm hungry!" Blaine replied. "Feed me? Please?" he asked giving Kurt his patented puppy dog eyes.

"Gaga Blaine you look like a puppy when you do that!" Kurt replied. "And I have half a mind to just let you starve for scaring me like that" He teased.

"But Kurt! I'm Starving! Please? I won't do it again! I promise!" Blaine replied looking like a wounded puppy.

"Fine! Are you aware you are acting like a five year old right now?" Kurt asked rolling his eyes.

"Am not!" Blaine muttered jumping out of the bed and linking hands with Kurt as they headed towards the kitchen.

Blaine some how managed to wait patiently at the counter while Kurt made him Whole wheat pancakes and fresh fruit. That was one of the first things Blaine learned about Kurt…he only cooked and ate healthy food and it was very rarely that Kurt made or ate any kind of junk food…even when he made baked goods they were low sugar, low fat but still tasted amazing…Blaine swore he was part wizard or something.

"Ohmagod! 'ese a e bes pan'es eva" Blaine said through a mouth full of pancake.

"What?" Kurt asked sipping a freshly brewed cup of coffee.

"These are the best pancakes ever!" Blaine repeated after he swallowed. "Kurt? Can I just steal you and lock you in my kitchen and force you to cook me food for the rest our lives?" he asked. "Wow that sounded like the words worst marriage proposal." He added

"My GaGa you better have a pretty big ring to make up for it" Kurt replied sarcastically. "And no you can not"

"Fine…can we watch a bunch of movies and cuddle on the couch all day then?" he asked hopefully as he finished the last of his pancakes and fruit.

"That I will do." Kurt replied leading Blaine to the living room. "But" Kurt said as they reached the movie case.

"But?"

"I get to pick the movies." Kurt said popping in the Little Mermaid. He led Blaine to the couch and pulled him down so that Kurt was sitting in his lap with their legs entangled and his head on Blaine's chest.

They made it through The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, and were halfway through Cinderella before Kurt drifted off to sleep. Not wanting to wake him after the movie finished, Blaine opted to flip through channels settling for Deadliest Catch when Burt arrived home.

"Hey Blaine" Burt whispered upon seeing that Kurt was asleep as he sat down in his favorite armchair.

"Hi Mr. Hum- Burt" Blaine replied sitting up a little straighter causing Kurt to wrap his arms tighter around Blaine's waist and snuggle into him more muttering, "No" in his sleep.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while before Burt finally broke it.

"So…." Burt began awkwardly. "I uh…" Burt was cut off by the sound of Finn slamming the front door and shouting "Hey guys…we're home and mom bought Chinese takeout!"

Blaine resisted the urge to smack Finn when Kurt bolted awake with a "Whozzat?" reminding himself that Finn could probably break him in half if he wanted to.

"Finn and Carole are home and brought us some Chinese takeout" Blaine replied softly as he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair forgetting Burt was there for a moment.

"Oh…remind me to kill Finn for waking me up later…I don't think Carole would like it if I murdered him at the dinner table." Kurt informed him stretching out as he stood up. "Shall we?" He asked offering Blaine his hand.

"We shall" Blaine replied standing up and accepting his hand allowing Kurt to lead him to the kitchen with an "Oh hi dad" as Kurt finally realized Burt was in the living room with them.

They sat next to each other again holding hands under the table and Kurt only mumbled for a few minutes about how all of the salt and MSG in his vegetable chow main was gonna go to his hips not to mention the noodles and where the hell does Finn put it all? As he watch Finn engulf every thing that came with in ten feet of his mouth.

"I have no clue" Blaine replied quietly as he stuffed his mouth with more Kong Pow Chicken. Kurt just rolled his eyes at Finn and went back to his food.

Blaine and Kurt were sitting on the couch in the living room finishing the last half Cinderella, since Kurt fell asleep watching it earlier, when Burt and Carole joined them, Carole muttering "Ask him?" to Burt.

"Ask who what?" Kurt asked looking over at Carole from where he was leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt dear, your father has something he wants to ask Blaine" Carole replied quickly so Burt wouldn't back down.

"What about?" Blaine asked feeling apprehensive…this could lead to nothing good.

"Um…your uh…parents" Burt replied awkwardly.

"What about them" He asked visibly stiffening, the knuckles on the hand on Kurt's knee going white …nope definitely nothing good.

"Do you really think your parents don't care about you?" Carole asked worriedly.

"No…I know they don't" Blaine replied darkly barely above a whisper, His eyes growing cold and dark and a scowl replacing the look of curiosity on his face.

"What do you mean the don't?" Carole asked aghast

"It's like I told you yesterday…It'll just be one less queer in the world" Blaine replied almost sadly.

"I take it your parents don't like that you're gay?" Burt asked angrily.

"Ha!" Blaine snorted coldly. "They don't just dislike it they despise everything that I am and stand for. As far as they're concerned it's better to be dead then a f…gay" Blaine finished rubbing at the scars on his chest uncomfortably through his shirt. He really did hate that word. Kurt placed a hand over Blaine's scars and gave him a reassuring look that said "_It's not true…there is nothing wrong with you." _Blaine smiled slightly at him, his smile not quite reaching his eyes, "_I know…thank you"_.

"You can't know that" Carole replied comfortingly.

"Yes I do…they told me that when they uh…they beat me after I told them I was gay and then kicked me out…I've been staying with my aunt during the summer and school during the year since" Blaine admitted.

"They're wrong dude" It was Finn who spoke. He had come down to give Kurt his phone but stopped when he overheard what Blaine was saying. "You guy's deserve to live and love who ever you want." He finished sitting down next to Kurt. "Oh… by the way Mercedes has been calling and texting you for like a few hours…she called me and told me to have you text her before she cuts you" Finn added giving Kurt his phone.

"Thanks Finn… that was very sweet of you and thanks for saving me from 'Cedes" Kurt said scanning his phone.

"No problem dude"

"Don't call me dude…I'll be back 'Cedes needs me to call her…" Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand before walking into the kitchen putting his phone to his ear.

Blaine fidgeted with the sweatshirt he was wearing suddenly feeling stuffy like it was strangling him. He ripped it off, throwing it across the couch and focused on calming himself to stop the migraine he knew was coming. Talking about his parents always gave him a migraine… it was one of the reasons he didn't talk about them besides that they hated him and wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

"You ok dude?" Finn asked snapping Blaine out of his thoughts.

"What? Yeah...fine...I just…don't like talking about my parents…ever" Blaine replied muttering the last part.

"Oh…sorry dude" Finn replied awkwardly.

"It's ok…it's just…" Blaine sighed, running his hand through his hair, unsure how he should explain himself to them.

"Is your chest ok sweetie? You keep rubbing at it" Carole asked him worriedly as he rubbed at his scars though his shirt again.

"Yeah it's just…yeah" Blaine replied folding his hands in his lap.

"You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to but if you ever wanna talk about anything we're here" Burt replied.

"Thanks" Blaine muttered a tear forming in his eye.

"And Blaine?"

"Yes Mr. Hum…Burt?"

"If you ever need a place to stay you are more then welcome to stay here" Burt said clapping Blaine on the shoulder.

"Really?" Blaine asked in shock of their generosity. He never really had an adult, besides Millie, actually try to talk to him let alone care enough take him in.

"Your pretty much family now and I don't think Kurt plans on letting you go anytime soon so our home is your home" Carole told him hugging him

"Th-thank you…for everything" Blaine replied trying to keep back the tears of gratitude that were threatening to spill over. For the first time since his parents kicked him out, Blaine didn't feel like he was alone.

He was about to express this when Kurt burst through the door leading to the kitchen screaming "FINN!" He stopped over to where the burly teen was sitting staring back at him with a very surprised slightly anxious look on his face.

"Do you know why 'Cedes was trying to reach me?" Kurt asked glaring almost murderously at him

"No" Finn answered honestly.

"It was to tell me that Karofsky was found in a dumpster and it looks like some one beat the shit out of him!" Kurt replied his fury rolling off him in waves.

"Oh…I wonder who did that?" Finn asked innocently.

"FINN HUDSON, DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Kurt shouted at the now stunned Finn. "I know you did it." He growled lowly, his face mere inches from Finn's with a look so murderous that even Blaine felt scared.

"Ok, ok I did it and Puck may have helped! Please don't kill me!" Finn replied looking genuinely petrified.

"Damn it Finn!" Kurt replied exasperatedly flopping down next to Blaine pinching the crook of his nose between his fingers. "I appreciate you standing up for me but that's not what I wanted." He told Finn.

"What the hell? What do you mean that's not what you wanted?" Finn asked incredulously.

"Look Finn, beating up Karofsky won't solve anything. It won't make him any less homophobic and it won't make him back down. All it's going to do is make him even angrier and then he'll take that anger out on me like he always does…or he would if I hadn't transferred to Dalton." Kurt replied dropping his hand absent mindedly grabbing Blaine's and interlocking their fingers.

"Wait you transferred? When the hell were you gonna tell me this?" Finn asked angrily.

"On Friday when Blaine and I go to get my uniform and move me into my Dorm."

"Dude you're my brother we're supposed to talk about these things!" Finn replied angrily before stalking off to his room, probably to blow things up on his X box.

"Well that went well" Kurt remarked before storming off to his room with Blaine in tow. They spent the rest of the night relaxing on Kurt's bed talking about everything but the fight with Finn and the look of hurt and betrayal on Finn's face before he fled up to his room until Burt came in at midnight and told them to go to bed.

Blaine bolted awake suddenly a few hours after Burt sent him to bed. He groaned when he looked at the clock, it was two thirty in the morning, as he sat up to find the thing that had woken him. After staring around the room for a few minutes he became aware of some one whimpering just barely loud enough for him to hear. The whimpering continued for a few more seconds before he heard a high-pitched voice almost scream "Blaine!"

He knew who it was almost instantly. He bolted out of his bed and down the hall to Kurt's room ripping the door open. Kurt was hidden under his blankets whimpering and thrashing as he warded off an invisible attacker. Blaine walked over to him and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Kurt…wake up baby!" He whispered gently shaking him.

"No! No! Please! No…Blaine!" Kurt half shouted again.

"I'm right here Kurt" He replied grabbing Kurt's hand. "Wake up baby" he shook Kurt's shoulder a little more urgently. Kurt stopped thrashing as blue eyes met hazel.

"Blaine!" It came out as a broken sob.

"Shh! It's ok…I'm right here" Blaine said sliding under the blankets wrapping his arms around Kurt cradling him to his chest. He held Kurt until his sobs quieted and his tears stopped flowing.

"He-he was after me again and you were standing there…just standing there watching and…and…" Kurt broke off as more tears threatened to spill over.

"Shh…it's ok baby it's ok. I'm here…I will always be here…I'm here" Blaine muttered over and over rubbing comforting circles on Kurt's back.

"Will you sing to me?" Kurt asked a few minutes later. "I always feel better when you sing"

"Sure" Blaine replied smiling when Kurt snuggled in closer to him. He stared down at Kurt for a few seconds before he decided on the perfect song to sing.

"_You're not alone, together we stand  
>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand<br>When it gets cold and it feels like the end  
>There's no place to go, you know I won't give in<br>No, I won't give in"_

_Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"<em>

Blaine hugged Kurt closer smiling when he saw that Kurt had fallen asleep or at least appeared to be.

"_So far away, I wish you were here  
>Before it's too late this could all disappear<br>Before the door's closed and it comes to an end  
>With you by my side I will fight and defend<br>I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

_Hear me when I say when I say, I believe_  
><em>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<em>  
><em>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"<em>

Blaine really did hope everything worked out perfectly because he wanted nothing more then to spend forever with the boy wrapped in his arms. "_and wow that was super cheesy"_ he thought to himself.

_Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do  
>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<br>So keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

_Keep holding on_  
><em>Keep holding on<em>

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"<em>

Blaine reached down and lightly kissed the head of the now fully asleep Kurt who had fallen asleep about half way through the song. Marveling at how lucky he was to have Kurt for his own Blaine drifted into a blissful dreamless sleep.

He woke up to Kurt playing with his hair again and noticed that the bags under his eyes were more defined but said nothing knowing Kurt would just blow it off. They spent the next day packing up Kurt's room and Blaine once again found himself waking Kurt up from another Karofsky nightmare that night, once again falling asleep with Kurt in his arms.

Blaine spent Thursday being drug around the local mall in Lima by Kurt after they decided they didn't want to laze around the house all day, not that he minded because he didn't, watching as Kurt tried on new items and, occasionally, found things for Blaine to wear. Needless to say Blaine now had three new outfits, a new pair of pink sunglasses and a lovely new blue scarf with red stripes on it.

Blaine ended up sleeping in Kurt's room that night, on the floor granted, after Kurt begged his dad profusely and Blaine swore on his life and everything else he could think of that, as Burt so eloquently put it, nothing would go down in the tent or in this case bed. But just to be sure Blaine slept on an air mattress on the floor unless Kurt had a nightmare again. Which he didn't, but that didn't explain how he ended up wrapped up in Blaine's arms on the air mattress the next morning. Nor did it make it any easier to explain it to Burt when he woke them up early so they could move Kurt to Dalton.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo... I hope you guys liked it... please dont kill me or anything for not posting a new chapter *holds up Blaine giving you guys his puppy dog eyes*<strong>

**Anyway... thanks for the reviews and favorites and alerts... they are the Kurt to my Blaine!**

**Til next time my dear Klainers!**

**Kiwi**

**Ps. Glee in less then two days *squeals loudly and unashamedly* I'm soooo excited! Peoples in my house best beware I will murder you if you try to bug me while I'm watching it and I don't care that I'm recording it either...K so maybe I wont kill you but I will glare at you murderously until you leave :D**

** Anyway I need to go to bed cuz I have class in the morning so Byez!  
><strong>


	10. Your song!

**Well guise!**

**Final-fricken-ly I am done! that only took three billion years to write. (ok so im exaggerating but it seriously felt like it) Anyway. Sorry for the long wait...my classes started back up and dear lord they are way more exhausting then i remember them being! Anyway i cant tell you when the next one will be up or promise to have it up anytime soon but I promise it's coming! **

**happy reading!**

**kiwi :P**

**ps: hopefully this chapter is way better then the last one...it is also the longest chapter i have yet to write by over i think a thousand words so yay!**

**pps: I own nothing! not even the changes i made to the song at the end...well i kinda do but mostly they belong to Darren Criss anyway yeah I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>"I'm nervous" Kurt admitted straightening his already incredibly straight tie in the mirror.<p>

"About what?" Blaine asked gently prizing Kurt's hands from his tie holding them in both of his.

"Auditioning for the Warblers! What if I suck or they don't like the song? Oh my gaga what if I forget how to sing?" Kurt asked horrified as he began to pace about their shared room. Blaine had managed to get Thad, a fellow Warbler who lived across the hall from him, to switch rooms seeing as Thad had a two person room to himself after his former roommate transferred at the beginning of term.

They spent all day Friday and Saturday switching out rooms and moving Kurt in which only resulted in a few screaming matches ending with Wes having to threaten to beat them with his gavel if they didn't just kiss and make up already and no that does not mean make out in the hallway in front of everyone!

"You wont forget the lyrics" Blaine assured him as he sat on his bed watching Kurt as he paced.

"But what if I do? What if I open my mouth and nothing comes out? Oh gaga they're going to laugh at me! I'll just be standing there with my mouth open and nothing coming and out and they are going to laugh. I'll be the laughing stock of the school! Everyone…Mrph" Kurt said as Blaine cut him off with a kiss to his lips just as he had that morning when Kurt had been freaking out about not knowing what they were doing in class and what if he so far behind every one else they kicked him out? Because Dalton has way higher standards then McKinley and… Blaine had cut him with a kiss and told him he would be fine and that if he needed it Blaine would help him study. Kurt really liked the idea of Blaine helping him "study".

"You are so adorable when you ramble nervously" Blaine told him when they broke apart.

"You…this is serious Blaine!" Kurt replied blushing as he sat next to Blaine on his bed. "That's it I'm not doing it…I'm just going to lay here and hide for the rest of my life!" he said laying down covering his head with Blaine's favorite blue pillow.

"No you're not" Blaine replied lifting the pillow so he could see Kurt's face.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because A it will ruin your hair and B you are going to kill it at the audition!"

"No I'm not" Kurt replied pulling the pillow back down.

"Yes you are…you know why?" Blaine asked lifting the pillow up again.

"No"

"Because you are Kurt Freaking Hummel perfect boyfriend and singer extraordinaire! Plus I would beat Wes to death with his gavel if he even thought about laughing at you and he knows it too" Blaine told him causing him to giggle.

"You really think I'm the perfect boyfriend?" Kurt asked sitting up.

"No…I know you are" Blaine replied pulling Kurt up so he was in Blaine's arms and pressing a soft kiss in his hair. "Come on we've gotta go and I know you are gonna kill it and…" Blaine paused placing a kiss on his forehead. "If you get nervous" He kissed his nose. "I will be here and all you have to do is" he kissed his cheek "look at me" and then kissed the other. "And pretend it's just you and me." He finished placing a soft delicate kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Screw auditioning" Kurt muttered when they broke apart as he pulled Blaine's face towards his and crushing their lips together. Kurt's tongue flicked out of his mouth pressing lightly against Blaine's lips, asking for entrance. Blaine happily obliged his mind turning to goo as Kurt's tongue slid over the roof of his mouth.

"mnpff…Kurt" Blaine said when his brain was finally capable of thinking semi intelligible thoughts gaining a strangled groan in return. "Kurt…we need…Warblers…audition…hanaaaa" Blaine said growing unintelligible as Kurt began nibbling on the sensitive spot of skin below Blaine's ear.

"Kurrrrt! We need…audition!" Blaine finally managed.

"Are you sure?" Kurt purred into Blaine's neck blowing cold air on the now bruised spot on Blaine's neck to ease the stinging causing Blaine to moan lowly.

"Yes" Blaine replied attempting to resist the urge to return the favor and give Kurt's pretty neck a hickey to match his.

"We could just stay here." Kurt suggested nipping at Blaine's ear.

"Na" Blaine whimpered trying to hold onto some form of coherent words. "No" Blaine said more forcibly as he gently held Kurt's face away from his knowing he'd be screwed if he let Kurt kiss him again. "You're going to audition today and no amount of shoving your tongue down my throat will change that." Blaine told him gently.

"But you like it when I do that" Kurt replied pouting.

"Yes and you ca…" Blaine trailed off narrowing his eyes at Kurt. "You were doing that to distract me weren't you?" Blaine asked him.

"Doing what exactly?" Kurt asked innocently.

"You were!" Blaine exclaimed. "Nice try Mr. Hummel you are going to that audition!" Blaine declared scooping Kurt into his arms and carrying him down the hallway.

"Blaine! Put me down! Blaaaaine! Blaine…don't you dare drop me!" Kurt yelled clinging onto Blaine tighter when Blaine slipped slightly going down the staircase that led to a short cut he always used when running late to Warbler practice.

"Don't worry…I wont drop you…you only weigh like ten pounds" Blaine replied.

"You know you're pretty strong for a hobbit." Kurt replied.

"I took kick boxing." Blaine shrugged. "My shrink thought it would be a good way to help stop the headaches, that and punching a hole in a wall wasn't a very healthy way to relieve stress" Blaine told him his eyes darkening slightly.

"You took kickboxing?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"For almost a year and a half…I was ok at it but I never like fought any one or anything. It was just for stress relief." Blaine replied.

"Oh…why did you punch a wall?" Kurt wondered out loud.

"My d-father" Blaine almost sneered. "He went on a tirade one day at dinner about this guy he worked with whose son was gay. Kept going on about how disgusting it was and how horrified he would be if, heaven forbid, Iturned out to be queer." Blaine said rolling his eyes. "He kept wondering how anyone could love their son even though he was a filthy disgusting f" Blaine cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable saying the word. "A filthy disgusting f- fag who was clearly a waist of space and deserved every slur and punch and joke etc…that came to them" Blaine finished stopping in his tracks putting Kurt down gently as he turned to hide the tear slipping it's way down his cheek.

"He wasn't talking about you Blaine." Kurt said after a few minutes tilting Blaine's face so he was looking at him. "When he said those things…they weren't about you."

"I know." Blaine replied leaning into Kurt's hand closing his eyes as Kurt tenderly stroked his cheek. Taking a deep breath Blaine opened his eyes and continued. "It just…he was looking right at me when he was saying it like he was saying it to me…warning me and I just…it made me so angry and hurt and next thing I knew I was yelling at him about how a father should love his son no matter what, gay or not, and that a father who didn't, didn't deserve to have a son. He- he hit me and practically threw me up the stairs and into my room and locked me in there until I could "come to my senses and learn to show him some respect instead of running my mouth off about things I didn't understand." I got beyond pissed and hurt and to top it all off I was getting a migraine and I just couldn't take it so I punched my wall." Blaine finished.

"Your dad hit you?" Kurt asked aghast.

"Yeah…but only if I miss behaved or "ran my mouth off" about things" Blaine admitted.

"That's not ok Blaine!"

"I know can we just drop it?" Blaine asked feeling kind of stressed…he didn't like talking about his dad.

"No Blaine that's child abuse….oh Gaga…he doesn't hit your sister does he?" Kurt asked horrified at the idea of some one hitting that pretty green eyed little girl in that photo on Blaine's desk.

"No. Never." Blaine replied closing his eyes as he fought to keep the anger and resentment towards his dad from bursting out of him. "Now drop it we're late"

"But Blaine…" Kurt began.

"KURT!" Blaine burst making Kurt twitch and squeak in shock. "Drop. It. I really don't want to talk about it and we are late so can we just go? Please?" Blaine almost begged.

"Yeah…come on" Kurt replied quietly, grabbing Blaine's hand upon seeing the broken look on Blaine's face.

They walked the rest of the way in silence; Blaine ignoring the worried looks Kurt kept giving him every once in a while. They were both quiet when the slipped into practice and were there for a full five minutes before Wes noticed them and spent a whole twenty minutes chewing them out before David managed to calm him down and he allowed Kurt to addition.

Kurt looked around nervously before setting his gaze on Blaine and clearing his throat. He took a deep breath and began to sing, the words flowing flawlessly out of his mouth.

"_Here comes the sun, do, do, do, do,_

_Here comes the sun  
>And I say it's all right<em>"

Blaine smiled as he listened. It was one of his favorite Beatles songs but he hadn't expected Kurt to sing something so…well actually he had no idea what he expected Kurt to sing seeing as Kurt refused to tell him saying it would be cheating if Blaine helped him.

"_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
>Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here<em>

_Here comes the sun, do, do, do, do_

_ Here comes the sun  
>And I say it's all right"<em>

Kurt relaxed a little when a few Warblers and Blaine began singing along with him.

"_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here<br>Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
>And I say it's all right"<em>

The rest of the Warblers joined in at the next verse and Blaine had to admit it was one the best A Capella renditions of a song they had ever done,

"_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes<br>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes<br>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear<br>Here comes the sun, do, do, do, do_

_Here comes the sun  
>And I say it's all right<em>

Here comes the sun, do, do, do, do

_Here comes the sun  
>It's all right, it's all right"<em>

Kurt bowed and said "thank you" before rushing to sit next to Blaine on one of the many couches that littered the practice room.

"We would like welcome you to the Warblers Kurt. Congratulations." Wes said after a few minutes discussion with the council smacking his gavel to make the decision final. "Now back to the other reason we gathered here today…Regonals is a few week away and we've yet to pick a set list. So the counsel and I have decided to just let Blaine choose the songs he wants to sing. So Warbler Blaine have you any songs you wish to sing?" Wes asked him.

"Well," Blaine said taken completely by surprise…the council usually held auditions for solos but this time they were just going to give them to him. He had a bad feeling about this. They were good but New Directions was…well…better and he had been surprised they had tied and knowing what Kurt had told him about them Blaine knew he couldn't beat them…not alone any way.

"May I be frank?" He asked the Council.

"Of course" Wes replied.

"While I greatly appreciate the faith you have me…I fear that if we go up against New Directions as we are now we will to lose." Blaine announced causing a huge up roar. Every one was yelling things from "Preposterous!" and "Crazy" to something about a Kangaroo court and "You mock us, sir!" Blaine was pretty sure it was Thad who said the last one.

"Silence! Silence! SILENCE!" Wes screamed smacking his gavel down several times but to no avail.

"Oh for the love of…" Blaine muttered standing on the couch. "EVERY ONE CALM DOWN!" He yelled causing everyone to stop and stare at him…Blaine never yelled in front of them…not like that. "If you all would just calm down and take a seat I have a few more things I would like to say." He said politely switching back to the calm collected Dapper Blaine.

"As I was saying if we go against them as we are now we will lose. However, I believe that what we just did during Kurt's audition was incredible and if we sang like that at Regonals we could actually have a chance." Blaine stated. "I also think that we should do a duet and have our third song be a solo for some one besides me. That way we can show the judges that I am not the only one of us who can sing well." He finished giving the counsel a puppy dogface.

"Ok…We will take a five minute break to discuss your idea and then tell you our decision." Wes said smacking his gavel down in dismissal.

"I think Wes has a bit of an obsession with banging his gavel" Kurt said as they walked down to the cafeteria to grab some coffee causing some one behind them to snort rather loudly.

"Hello Jeff, Nick" Blaine said without turning around.

"How'd you know it was me and how'd you know I'd have Nick with me?" Jeff asked as he and Nick fell into step on either side of Blaine and Kurt.

"Well, you're the only one who would immediately find the double meaning in that sentence and you and Nick are almost as inseparable as Wes and his gavel. I swear if I didn't know any better I'd think you two were dating" Blaine replied looking over at the blonde boy walking beside him.

"I...we…not!" Jeff sputtered blushing profusely.

"We aren't dating!" Nick replied blushing slightly.

"Right and Wes isn't in love with his gavel" Blaine replied as they grabbed their coffees and head back to the practice room.

"I…well Wes does carry that thing around with him everywhere" Jeff conceded.

"It gives him a sense of power and strength…I think he let go to his head a bit." Nick said matter-of-factly as they re entered the practice room with a minute to spare.

"Alright…Silence!" Wes called as soon as every one was accounted for. "The council and I have agreed with your idea to have a duet and a solo by another Warbler." Wes announced. "We have also decided that we will do "Here Comes the Sun" at Regonals as well and, as wonderful as Kurt was, we believe you could sing it better so therefore you will be singing it." Wes finished.

"No!" Blaine almost yelled his hand tightening around Kurt's. "It's Kurt's song he should sing it."

"As admirable as that is the council and I believe our best chances at winning would be if you sang it. You have the right vocal range for it plus you know we don't give solos to new members." Wes replied trying to maintain a calm indifference.

"No" Blaine repeated. "I'm not going to sing that song…it's Kurt's song he is going to sing it"

"Blaine its fine" Kurt muttered reassuringly but Blaine could still see the hurt in his eyes.

"No its not…you sang it way better then I ever could and I refuse to take that from you" Blaine replied.

"This is not up for discussion Warbler Blaine! The council and I agree that that was one the best renditions of a song we have done but we know that it would sound better if you sang it! Kurt's vocal range is simply too high for the song and in the interest of doing our best and winning we believe you should sing it!" Wes said becoming slightly urgent ignoring the glowering look he was receiving from Kurt.

"And I _know _that Kurt sang that song ten times better then I ever could therefore _he_ is going to sing it." Blaine argued back glaring at Wes as he thought of places he could shove Wes's gavel up.

"And we know you'll sound better so either you sing the song or we don't do it" Wes replied sighing.

"Just sing the damn song!" Kurt hissed.

"No!" Blaine hissed back before addressing the council. "Fine!"

"Fine you'll sing the song?" David asked.

"No. Fine, we aren't doing the song!" Blaine replied resisting the urge to stomp out of the practice.

"Fine! Sign ups for the solo and duet will be up tomorrow for those of you who wish to sign up be sure to sign by lunch tomorrow no later." Wes announced.

"Put me on the list for the duet." Kurt muttered to David.

"I would like to do the duet with Kurt" Blaine said as sudden inspiration hit…if Kurt could have his own moment in the spot light then Blaine would share his.

"Duly noted…the council and I will still have to deliberate and then there are the other Warblers who will be auditioning to take into consideration…" Wes began.

"I would really love to do it with Kurt…our voice mesh perfectly and I already have a few song choices in mind" Blaine said cutting him off.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure every one is going to go out for the solo anyway" Nick added.

"Alright…raise your hand if you are going to sign up for the solo?" Wes asked watching as the whole room bar Kurt and Blaine raised their hands. "And for the duet?" Only Kurt raised his hand. "Fine! Kurt and Blaine have the duet, the sign up sheet for the solo will be posted on the bulletin board in the cafeteria until lunch tomorrow we will begin auditions right after school. Warblers dismissed" Wes sighed slamming his gavel down one last time.

"Oh my GaGa! I can't believe I get to duet with you! At Regonals!" Kurt gushed as they left.

"Me neither Kurt, me neither" Blaine said smiling the smile he usually only reserved for Kurt that made his eyes crinkle and face light up as his phone went off.

"Hello?" Blaine answered not sure whose number it was. "Oh hey Adie…no. What? When? How long? I'm coming…but she…but…I…fine! Yeah miss you too…uh huh...bye." he said hanging up as they entered their dorm room his face falling rapidly as he blinked back tears.

"Blaine babe what's wrong?" Kurt asked wiping a stray tear from Blaine's face pulling down on the bed and wrapping his arms around him.

"It's Aunt Millie…she's in the hospital…I…she…her lung cancer came back." He managed before breaking down and sobbing.

"It spread to her liver and heart." Blaine whispered when he calmed down enough to speak. "They gave her a few weeks at best"

"Shh…she is a strong amazing woman…" Kurt replied holding Blaine closer. Blaine turned and nuzzled into Kurt's chest he was tired and had no idea why Wes had called the Warbler meeting after dinner instead of after school like they usually did. He closed his eyes, remembering the day a few weeks ago when he took Kurt to meet Aunt Millicent for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"_Blaine I'm nervous…what if she doesn't like me?" Kurt asked as they pulled up the winding drive to the old manor._

"_Kurt…she already loves you" Blaine laughed._

"_But she hasn't even met me yet!" Kurt argued as Blaine drug him up the front walkway ringing the bell as they reached the door._

"_No but I gushed about you often enough that she already knows pretty much everything about you." Blaine replied as the door open and a woman in her late fifties stepped out. She was wearing jeans and a paint-covered smock and had her graying hair pulled into a bun. She smiled warmly at them and swept Blaine into a bone-crushing hug._

"_Blainers! How are you sweetie?" She asked happily._

"_I'm good mama actually more then good…Mama this is…" Blaine began pulling Kurt forward._

"_Kurt! It's good to finally meet you!" she said sweepin_

_g him into another bone crushing hug._

"_It's nice to meet you Miss Vincent" Kurt replied returning the hug._

"_Oh please Mrs. Vincent is my mother! You can call me mama Millie…I'm already basically Blaine's mother and lord knows I will be yours one day too" She giggled, making them both blush, as she ushered them into the kitchen._

"_Excuse the mess…I was repainting the Mural on the wall by the cupboards. You can only look at the same mural for so long before it gets boring! Tea?" she asked setting a pot on the stove to boil._

"_Sure"_

"_Yes please" Kurt and Blaine said at the same time blushing._

_They sat at the counter and drank tea and talked for a few hours. Millie making sure to tell Kurt every embarrassing story about Blaine she could think of effectively turning his cheeks, neck and face to the color of tomatoes. Which only made Kurt laugh harder._

"_Well it's getting late and I have a mural to finish and I can almost guarantee that Blaine has homework he hasn't finished plus I don't want you boys driving around late at night so I think it best if we part ways." Millie announced as Kurt was recovering from yet another fit of giggles._

"_Yeah I guess" Blaine replied checking the time to see that it was already 7:30 and thanked his lucky stars that Kurt was staying the night at his dorm…On an air mattress mind you._

"_Well Mama Millie you are definitely one of the coolest people I have ever met!" Kurt said wiping a tear out of his eye as he caught his breath before looking over at Blaine and bursting out laughing again._

"_Hey! It happened one time and how was I supposed to know the bird would do that!" Blaine defended him self._

"_Right and this shirt isn't Armani" Kurt replied sarcastically, pointing to his sky blue button up shirt._

_Blaine's only reply was to stick his tongue out at Kurt earning himself an eye roll from Kurt and a light slap to the back of his head from Millie._

"_You are a grown mature almost adult not a five year old please act like it" Millie scolded as she walked them to the front door "I saw that mister" she added as he stuck his tongue out at her back._

"_Sorry mama" Blaine replied hanging his head in mock shame as they reached the door._

"_I guess I can forgive you" Millie replied pulling him into a huge bear hug. "Oh kiddo don't wait so long to come visit me again!" she said giving him a big squeeze._

"_I won't. I promise." Blaine replied squeezing her back breathing in the familiar sent of lavender and honey suckle that always surrounded her._

"_And you" she said letting go of Blaine and wrapping her arms around Kurt. "Don't be a stranger! My doors always open for you guys…oh! Speaking of you Kurt…I found something the other day and I thought you might like it" She said letting him go before rushing into her house only to return a few moments later with a coat box in her hands._

"_Here open it." She said handing it to him._

"_Oh Mama Millie! Its wonderful!" Kurt exclaimed upon opening the lid and pulling out an old fitted leather jacket that almost looked like it was made for him. _

"_It was my sons, God rest his soul. You remind me a lot of him. He was like you boys, unfortunately some boys down the road didn't like him and well they showed just how much they didn't like him." She said sadly._

"_Oh Mama Millie I can't take this!" Kurt said folding up the jacket and carefully placing it back in its box._

"_Nonsense! I have no use for it! If I were to keep it, it would just sit there in the attic with the rest of his clothes! You keep it sweetie" She insisted smiling sweetly at him._

"_o-ok thank you!" Kurt said giving her another hug._

"_It was no problem Kiddo." She replied giggling slightly. "Now get out of here you two love birds!" she replied pushing them towards Blaine's Focus._

"_Bye mama" Blaine giggled giving her one more hug before grabbing Kurt's hand and heading to his car._

"_And boys" Millie called suddenly causing them to whip around. "I want a front row seat!" _

"_To what?" Blaine called starting up his car._

"_Your Wedding!" She replied as they drove down her long driveway causing Blaine to blush…they'd only been dating for two weeks for heavens sake! _

"_What is she talking about?" Kurt asked him._

"_She uh she thinks we're going to get married…to each other…someday" Blaine had admitted embarrassedly._

"_Oh" they spent the rest of the car ride in an awkward silence and by mutual silent agreement they didn't bring it up. They would eventually but it was still too early in their relationship to think about those things._

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled as he drifted off dreaming that he was standing at the end of a long white isle smiling nervously as he watched Melody walk down the isle in a beautiful white flower girl dress with a silver bow that he knew Kurt picked out. She held a silver basket filled with dozens of light pink rose petals that she would drop on the isle as she walked. He shifted nervously as the music began signaling that it was his time to move. He took a deep breath and began slowly shuffling down the isle as he sang.<p>

"_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live"_

He looked around as he sang smiling as he took all of his and Kurt's friends sitting staring not at him but ahead at the end of the isle but all he could see was a blinding white light. He faltered in his steps for a moment but knew he had to find out who was waiting for him so he continued forward singing as he went.

"_If I was a sculptor but then again no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best that I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody that is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is when you're in the world"_

Blaine stopped short when he reached the end of the isle and saw who was waiting for him. Kurt looked breathtakingly, mind numbingly beautiful. He was wearing a simple form fitting silver tux with an Ivory white tie and Pocket Square to match Blaine's Ivory colored tux. Blaine also noticed that his bowtie and pocket square was the same color of Kurt's tux. It was like they matched without matching. After a moment Blaine ran up the last few steps grabbing Kurt's cheek stroking it gently with his fingertips as he sang the last verse and repeated the chorus.

_"So excuse me forgetting these things I do_

_ You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_ Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_ Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody that is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is when you're in the world_

_And I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind _

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is_

_How wonderful my life is when you're in the world."_

Kurt smiled at him and they leaned in for a kiss as the pastor pronounced them husband and husband.

"I love you" Kurt whispered for only Blaine to hear.

"I love you too" Blaine replied stealing one more kiss as he woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? what'd you think? tell meh please!<strong>

**Kiwi**

**Ps: thanks to every one who reviewed/favorited/alterted this story! you all rock!**

**pps: ima go now cuz i have homework and my throat hurts like hell and i feel cruddy but there is no way i am getting sick! (or at least if i say it enough times it might come true lol)**

**ppps: bye! Klaine hugs and kisses to all!**


	11. Meet the parents?

**Hey Guise!**

**So here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long! **

**kiwi**

**Ps: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>It had been over a week since Blaine had gotten the phone called about Mama Millie and Blaine was beginning to worry a bit because he hadn't heard anything from Adie yet or been allowed to visit Millie thanks to his stupid dumb creators, he hadn't thought of them as his parents since way before they kicked him out. Why did they even have to be there any way? It wasn't like they even cared about her?<p>

"They only there for the money" Kurt had told him a few nights ago when he had finally broken down and vented to him.

"You think so?" He had asked.

"From what you told me that's the only reason they interact with her. She controls the family fortune and if they want to see the money they have to play nice…"

"Ugh! She is still not picking up!" Blaine said as he sat down at the lunch table he always shared with Kurt.

"Who?" Kurt asked taking a bite of salad.

"Adie! My "creators" must still be with her" Blaine groaned plopping his head on the table mumbling "Stupid fortune!"

"How much money do they stand to inherent?" Kurt asked

"Well my father nothing, but my mother stands to inherent everything."

"Which is?"

"I think like 20"

"Thousand?"

"Million" Blaine replied causing Kurt to spit out the water he was drinking. "M-m-m-m ha…wha?" Kurt asked staring open mouthed at Blaine

"Whoa…I think Blaine broke Kurt!" David exclaimed plopping down next to Blaine.

"Damn Blaine…what did you do to him" Wes asked taking a seat next to Kurt, waving his hand in front of Kurt.

"Nothing!" Blaine replied as Wes reached up to touch Kurt's hair in an attempt to snap him back to the present.

"Touch the hair Montgomery and I will break your hand off and beat you to death with it!" Kurt hissed causing Wes to freeze inches away from Kurt's prefect hair.

"And he's back" David announced as he and Blaine burst into laughter.

Blaine's laughter was cut short when he heard an icy voice he never thought he'd have to hear again say his name.

"Blaine". His father repeated coming to stand in front of him.

"D-dad" Blaine croaked in surprise before recovering himself as he stared up disbelievingly at the older version of himself. He looked almost exactly like his father except for his height; he got that from his mother, and his eyes. Unlike him, his father's eyes were cold and void of emotion and glaring straight at him.

Blaine found himself shrinking slightly beneath his father's unwavering glare a flicker of disgust passed his father's eyes as Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand squeezing it reassuringly.

"What do you want…sir" Blaine added not wanting to upset his dad in front of Kurt and his friends.

"Millie died a few days ago…we need you so we can read her will…apparently _you're_ in it" His father said sneering the last part.

"What?" Blaine yelped, tears springing to his eyes, feeling as though some one had punched him in the stomach knocking all the air out of his lungs.

"Come on…we don't have much time…I have an important business meeting in a few hours and my wife and I have a plane to catch." He replied leaning down grabbing Blaine's right arm when Blaine continued to stare up at him confusedly. "Get up now! I broke your arm once and I am not afraid to do it again" He sneered loud enough for just Blaine to hear causing Blaine to pale and practically jump out of his seat like it was electrocuting him. "Oh… bring your…boyfriend" His father spat the word. "He's in it too."

"Yes sir" Blaine replied grabbing Kurt's hand and nearly dragging him out of the cafeteria.

"Blaine! What...where are we going?" Kurt asked as Blaine drug him to the parking lot.

"Home" Blaine whispered climbing into his Focus.

The ride to Blaine's "home" was silent with neither boy willing to break the silence. Kurt finally broke the silence when they pulled into a large stately manor.

"This is…was your home? You lived here?" He asked incredulously.

"I lived here yes but it never really felt like home" Blaine replied not releasing the death grip he had maintained on his steering wheel the entire drive there.

"Are you sure you can handle seeing them…you're parents I mean?" Kurt asked gently placing a hand atop of Blaine's.

"No. Jonathan and Marissa" Blaine spat their names. "Are NOT my parents" he replied clenching and unclenching his hands on his steering wheel staring at the house he could go a million years without seeing again.

"We don't have go in if you don't want to" Kurt whispered gently squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I have to…" Blaine sighed still making no move to leave his Focus. They sat there in silence for several more minutes until a harsh tap on Blaine's window caused them both to jump and Blaine to scramble hurriedly out of his car tumbling to the ground in his haste to get out.

"Get up! You fumbling waste of space!" Jonathan hissed pulling Blaine to his feet by the back of his shirt causing him to yelp earning Jonathan a glare from Kurt.

"Yes sir" Blaine replied afraid of upsetting his father…he didn't want to get beaten in front of Kurt. Kurt would only get hurt trying to protect him and Blaine wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to Kurt because of him.

"One thing before we go in…don't go anywhere but the living room, your still not welcome here." Jonathan told him

"Yes sir" Blaine replied mechanically.

"No PDA with your…him" He added nodding disgustingly in Kurt's direction.

"Yes sir" Blaine replied shaking his head and sending a pleading look to Kurt who had opened his mouth to correct Blaine's father.

"Oh and you are not allowed to see or speak to Melody either." His Dad said turning towards the house.

"What? Why?" Blaine asked his heart aching at the thought of finally seeing his baby sister again.

"We don't want you rubbing your gay off on her" he smiled cruelly before walking towards the house and Blaine felt his heart shatter and tear fall down his cheek.

"Melody" He sobbed as his legs gave out from underneath him as he fainted.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed grabbing him before he could hit the ground. "OhmyGaga! Blaine!"

"'M fine" Blaine muttered coming to.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked

"No…I don't…I can't…please I just…don't make me go in there…please…don't I can't…just please" Blaine begged.

"Shh…it's ok…you don't have to go…you don't have to go" Kurt muttered holding Blaine close and rocking him gently as his fingers rubbed soothing circles on Blaine's back.

"Kay" Blaine replied standing shakily. "Let's go watch a movie or something" he had almost reached his car when the front door of the house flew open.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Jonathan stalked forward grabbing Blaine by the collar and pushing him up against his Focus. "Get. Inside. Now." He hissed.

"N-no" Blaine replied quietly

"What did you just say to me?" He asked incredulously

"No" Blaine replied his voice stronger this time.

"What is the matter with you?" His dad screamed slamming Blaine's head back against the window of his car causing Blaine to whimper in pain and fear.

"Let go of him!" Kurt yelled pushing Jonathan off of Blaine.

"Don't you touch me!" Jonathan yelled pulling his hand back to hit Kurt.

"No" Blaine hissed maneuvering himself in front of Kurt. "You don't get to touch him." Blaine growled.

"Who's gonna stop me you?" Jonathan snorted. "Ha! Blaine you're weak. You couldn't stop me then and you can't stop me now" Jonathan smiled in triumph and Blaine knew he had to go into the house.

"Kurt…I think we should go inside now" Blaine told him not looking away from his "father".

"What?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Please Kurt let's just go inside and get this over with so we can leave" Blaine replied looking over at him.

"Ok" Kurt conceded upon seeing the scared look in Blaine's eyes…He couldn't say no to his father, not without one of them getting hurt.

"Finally" Jonathan huffed walking to the house turning every now and then to make sure they were following.

They followed Jonathan through the front door and down a long hall framed with elegant portraits to a large, lavishly furnished living room complete with a huge fireplace and a bookshelf that reached the high ceiling filled with at least a hundred books. Jonathan led them to one of the huge, very expensive couches in the middle of the room in front of which stood a short beautiful woman with long curly brown hair and bright green eyes, that, like her husbands, were cold as she cast a glare at Blaine before flickering her eyes to Kurt, then back to her husband.

"What took you so long?" She snapped sending another glare at Blaine who seemed to visibly shrink under her gaze.

"We had a little…disagreement" Jonathan replied.

"Oh…well we'll have to hurry now…our flight leaves in an hour" she told him before turning back to Blaine and Kurt. "Well? Don't just stand there staring…Sit!" She snapped causing Blaine to jump and throw himself hastily on the couch pulling Kurt down with him.

"Are we ready now?" A slightly balding man in a black suit who Blaine hadn't noticed before then asked from the antique chair he was sitting in.

"Yes, yes lets just get this over with" Marissa snapped.

"Very well then" The man replied pulling out a pair of battered spectacles, placing them gently on his nose before clearing his throat. "Last will and testament of Millicent Andrea Vincent…" He began.

"Can you just tell us who gets what…my husband and I have a plane to catch for a very important business meeting we have to attend." Marissa explained cutting over him.

"Of course…To my dearest Andrea I leave my house and everything in it bar the designer clothes that once belonged to my son, which I leave to Kurt, along with any other article of clothing he may wish to have. Lastly to my Wonderful, for all intents and purposes, son Blaine I leave my entire inheritance to do with what you will under the condition that you put some of it in a savings account and put enough in another account to pay your way through the college of your choice." The man finished. "Since you are not eighteen yet your cousin Adie has agreed to look after the money until your eighteenth birthday" he added folding up the will and putting it in his bag as he stood up.

"Wait…we're supposed to be in it!" Marissa almost screeched.

"Sorry ma'am your not…have a good day" He said walking out leaving a sputtering Marissa in his wake.

"You!" Jonathan growled pointing directly at Blaine. "You did this!" he accused.

"Did what?" Blaine asked preparing himself for the inevitable fight that was coming…he only hoped it didn't turn physical.

"You stole our money!" Jonathan growled lowly advancing forward a step.

"I didn't steal anything from you!" Blaine replied lowly.

"We were supposed to get that money! You stole our money you pathetic waste of space!" Jonathan hissed.

"I didn't steal _your _money because it wasn't _your _money in the first place! It was Millie's! She gave it to _ME _not _YOU_!" Blaine screamed back becoming aware of a dull ache in the back of his head…great a migraine just what he needs right now!

"How dare you talk to your father like that!" Marissa screamed as her hand made contact with Blaine's cheek the resounding noise causing Kurt to freeze with a horrified look on his face as Blaine grabbed his now red cheek. Blaine lowered his hand still gazing at Marissa.

"Blaine…I think we should leave" Kurt muttered so softly Blaine almost didn't hear it.

"Ok" Blaine replied nodding his head slightly regretting the action when the dull ache in the back of his head moved to the front. He turned to walk off but was stopped when a hand wrapped around his throat.

"You're not going anywhere you disgusting little thief!" Jonathan hissed in his ear, his hand tightening around Blaine's neck.

"Let go" Blaine muttered fingers clawing uselessly at hand around his throat. "Please! I can't breathe!" Blaine begged panicking as Jonathan forced him back against the couch cutting off most of Blaine's air supply.

"Let go of him!" Kurt screamed pulling on Jonathans arm trying to get him to loosen his grip. Using the arm that wasn't strangling Blaine Jonathan hit Kurt forcefully causing him to go flying into the coffee table.

"Kurt!" Blaine croaked struggling harder against Jonathans hand as Kurt's head bounced off the coffee table before he crumpled on the floor. "Kurt! Let go of me!" Blaine's vision began blurring around the edges and his head was beyond throbbing.

"You don't deserve to live you disgusting, useless, vile piece of…" Jonathan began cutting off abruptly when a mass with perfectly coifed hair rammed into his side causing him to stumble and drop his hold on Blaine's neck.

Blaine collapsed on the couch gasping for breath and holding his head for dear life feeling as though it was being cleaved in two for a few seconds before Kurt abruptly picked him up bridal style and ran.

"Kurt?" Blaine wheezed. "What…" He began to ask.

"GET BACK HERE YOU THEIF!" Jonathan roared tearing down the hallway after them

"Shit!" Kurt swore as they reached the front door, his arms tightening protectively around Blaine.

"Go!" Blaine croaked ripping the front door open. Kurt ran like a mad man for Blaine's car barely making it out the door before Jonathan burst through it.

"Here!" Blaine croaked thrusting his keys into Kurt's hand as Kurt placed him into the passenger side. Kurt hurdled into the drivers seat thrusting the keys into the ignition before throwing it into reverse. Blaine settled into the passenger seat turning his head to look back at the house one last time. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye and could have sworn he saw a pair of bright green eyes and long curly dark brown hair disappearing from sight in one of the upper story windows before the pain in his head took over completely and he blacked out.

When he came too he was lying in a soft bed with a warm mass pressed against his front. The first thing he registered was that every thing smelled of Vanilla and raspberries and home and…Kurt. He wasn't aware that he had whispered it out loud until the mass giggled slightly and he felt a pair of lips press against his head.

"Are you awake for real this time?" Kurt asked running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"I think so" Blaine replied moving up from what he realized was Kurt's chest so that their heads were level and he could look into those beautiful blue sometimes gray, sometimes green eyes he loved so much.

"Oh thank gaga" Kurt breathed out.

"How long have I been out?" Blaine asked.

"It depends…what's the last thing you remember?" Kurt asked running his fingers through Blaine's hair…something he had found calmed Blaine down when he began to stress out.

"Uh…we...were at... oh God" Blaine replied leaning over the bed and retching into his garbage can as the afternoons events came flooding back to him.

"He-he tried to kill me…and you…oh God!" He said retching again. "The last thing I remember was sitting in the car as you backed and I saw…I think I saw Melody…in the upper story window." Blaine said when he had finally calmed down and managed to stop retching.

"You think you saw her or you did see her?" Kurt asked gently, rubbing soothing circles on Blaine's back.

"I'm not…I'm not sure." Blaine replied confusedly. "Anyway" he said shaking his head regretting the action instantly when his head started spinning. "What time is it?"

"It's almost six thirty…you've been going in and out for almost five hours." Kurt explained.

"Damn" Blaine said pulling the blankets off of him as he sat up.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked sitting up with him.

"To wash the vomit out of my mouth." Blaine replied standing up shakily the spinning in his head getting worse.

"Whoa…you ok?" Kurt asked slipping Blaine's arm around his neck to help support him when he wobbled dangerously while trying to take a step.

"Yeah…just a little dizzy. It's a side affect of taking my meds after the migraine sets in…wait when did I take my pill…did you give me my pill?" Blaine asked as Kurt walked him to their shared bathroom.

"Yeah. I made you take one when we got back. I had to practically shove the thing down your throat." Kurt admitted sitting on the toilet while Blaine leaned on the counter for support as he brushed his teeth ignoring the hand shaped bruise on his neck.

"Why?" Blaine asked through his toothbrush.

"You kept going on about how you couldn't take them cause the purple dinosaur on the ceiling would and I quote "Eat you and your pretty boy too"" Kurt giggled and Blaine snorted as he spat looking at Kurt though the mirror and seeing the large purple bruise and gash the coffee table had given Kurt's forehead.

"Oh Kurt" Blaine whispered looking back at him. He reached out a hand and gently pulled Kurt to him pressing a feather light kiss to the bruise. "I'm so sorry" he whispered stroking Kurt's forehead lightly with his thumb.

"It's not your fault" Kurt replied helping him back to his bed climbing in right behind him settling so that they were facing each other with their foreheads lightly pressed to each other.

"Yes it is! I knew he was violent! I knew he would hurt you! I should've stopped him! I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have been so weak" Blaine finished weakly a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Blaine Warbler Anderson! You are not weak! And in case you forgot you were nearly choked to death and there was no way in hell I was just going to sit there and watch you die!" Kurt replied now crying too.

"Kurt…you do know my middle name isn't warbler?" Blaine chuckled lightly, pressing a light kiss to his lips.

"Yes, yes I do and I don't care…in fact I think it's quite cute" Kurt replied. "Are you ok?" Kurt asked as more tears fell down Blaine's cheek.

"Yes…I just…I thought I lost you today. When your head hit that coffee table…for a second there I didn't think you were going to get back up. That was the worst thing I have ever felt. I don't know if you know this but with…with Millie gone…you're all I have left…you're my everything Kurt and…I love you" Blaine said smiling when he heard Kurt's sudden intake of breath and saw his eyes light up.

It was the first time either of them had said those words to each other and Blaine felt he had never meant them more then he did right then.

"I thought I was going to lose you too and Blaine…you're right that is the worst feeling in the entire world and Blaine…I just…I love you" Kurt replied a few tears rolling down his cheeks now. Blaine smiled a watery smile and wiped Kurt's tears away placing a sweet kiss on Kurt's lips trying to convey everything he felt in that one little kiss.

Blaine leant his forehead against Kurt's gently stroking his cheek relishing in the little safe haven that they had created wrapped up together in each other's arms under the blankets. It was their own little piece of heaven and Blaine knew that they may be broken and bruised but as long as they had each other they would heal.

They stayed wrapped up with each other for the rest of the night until both eventually drifted off to sleep foreheads lightly pressed together slight smiles on both their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked! And please don't hate me for Blaine's "father"! I never meant to make him so violent the stupid plot bunnies in my head did it! Blame them!<strong>

**Love and Klaine hugs and kisses,**

**kiwi**

**PS: thanks to every one who reviewed/favorited/alterted this! it makes me super happy!**


	12. And Now A Word From Our Sponsers

**Hey guys!**

So I know you guys probably hate it when authors post a note instead of a chapter as much as I do but I'm doing it anyway. I just wanted to let you know that I have not abandoned this story! I lost my laptop charger cord a few weeks ago at a friends house so I had no laptop and now way to write my story. But I found out the other day that my mom's charger for her laptop works for mine so I am currently using that until I can find my own.

** So fear not my loyal readers I will have a new chapter up soon! Especially now that my classes will be over next Wednesday! So I will completely understand if you guys unfollow/alert me and will not be mad at you! But for those who stick around just know that I love and appreciate each and everyone of you and that your reviews/alterts/favorites make my heart go super wee every time I see them so thank you!**

**Hugs and Klaine kisses!**

**Kiwi**

**PS: 1,495,680.237 Brownie points to the first person to catch the Darren criss reference in my letter.**


	13. In Which Blaine tells the truth

**Well guise I'm back!**

**I am so sorry that it took so damn long! But finally it's here! I'm not so sure how I feel about this chapter but I would have had to beat myself it I did at least give you something!**

** I loves you all!**

**Kiwi**

**PS: 1,495,680.237 brownie points go to JustADumbHumanLikeYou for being the first to find the Darren quote in my authors note (Which was super Wee BTW) and 747840.1185 Brownie points to VeryDarrenLover for being the second and only other person to find the quote!**

**PPS: I own zip nadda zilch!**

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt, not wanting to explain the bruises and, in Kurt's case, cut to everyone decided to purposely skip school for the first time ever. Opting instead to spend the day in bed. Until Wes and David showed up a half an hour after the Warblers meeting was supposed to have started.<p>

Kurt had fallen asleep while they were watching The Little Mermaid and Blaine was almost there when some one started pounding on their door.

"ANDERSON! HUMMEL! We know you're in there!" Wes screeched beating on the door! "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

"Please open up the door guys." David said softly

Blaine groaned as he threw the covers off of him being careful to not wake Kurt up. He walked across the room swearing as he opened the door a crack.

"Go away" Blaine snapped before attempting to close the door.

"You do know what day it is right?" Wes asked furiously as he barged into their room.

"Sure come on in" Blaine muttered sarcastically, sitting down next to Kurt who had some how not woken up yet.

"You know it's really hard to hold auditions for solos and pick a duet song WITH OUT OUR DUET PARTNERS!" Wes screamed.

"Blaine" Kurt muttered in his sleep flipping over so his head was facing Blaine, his bruise hidden on the mattress. "Make the talking monkeys turn off the alarm clock"

"Wes will you please stop yelling! He just fell asleep!" Blaine hissed.

"NO I WILL NOT! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE SKIPPED PRACTICE AND SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T…" Wes began stopping when Kurt bolted up right in bed.

"NO! BLAINE!" he sobbed. "Let him go! Please! You're killing him please!" he begged.

"Kurt! Kurt! Baby it's ok. I'm ok baby please wake up! Please!" Blaine begged grabbing Kurt's cheek, stroking it softly as he kissed his forehead.

"Blaine!" Kurt whispered hugging Blaine close resting his head in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok baby. It's ok. I'm ok." Blaine whispered comfortingly.

"Oh Gaga. I must still be having a nightmare." Kurt muttered a few minutes later.

"Why?" Blaine asked pulling away so he could look at Kurt.

"They're here" Kurt replied motioning towards Wes and David with his head.

"Oh Kurt" Blaine sighed laughing in relief.

"Blaine? What the hell happened to Kurt's head?" Wes asked staring at the huge black and purple bruise surrounding the horrible gash on Kurt's forehead.

"Oh nothing" Kurt replied. "Slipped and hit my head on a coffee table yesterday."

"Like hell you did" David replied. "You may be able to get away with lying but that doesn't explain the hand shaped bruise on Blaine's neck…I noticed it when you answered the door" David shrugged when both Kurt and Blaine looked at him incredulously.

"Two guesses" Blaine replied darkly. Wes, needing no more explanation turned to David and said, "Call Thad…Tell him Practice is cancelled and we will be holding auditions on Monday"

"What am I supposed to tell them about why it was canceled?" David asked.

"I don't know…make something up!" Wes replied before sitting next to Blaine. "You ok Blainers?" he asked softly.

"No…but we will be" Blaine replied simply, tightening his hold on Kurt a little.

"Ok" Wes replied as David walked back in.

"They're mad but they'll live" David announced as Jeff and Nick came flying into the room.

"Blaine…dad…here…pissed" Jeff panted as he and Nick fought to catch their breath.

"What?" Blaine hissed turning pale gripping Kurt in a death grip.

"You're dad just showed up and he was pissed I mean pissed…Trent and Thad called campus security. They're escorting him off now." Jeff explained when he caught his breath.

"What did he want?" Kurt asked.

"To tell Blaine that and I quote "remember the last time he tried to tell" and "It will be worse this time much worse only this time no one will be there to save you or him"" Nick finished pointing at Kurt.

"What happened last time?" Kurt asked Blaine when he turned ghostly white and began shaking.

"I told Millie about what happened when she saw a bruise on my arm in the shape of a hand. She confronted him and when I got home that night h-he beat me…and broke my arm. If Melody hadn't walked in when she had he- he would have killed me" Blaine told him solemnly.

"That's when the four of us found out about the abuse…he made us swear not to tell anyone." David added.

"Oh Blainers." Kurt said softly holding him closer.

"That's not even the worst part." Blaine told him. "He's going to do it again… to you too if we tell anyone. Bastard!" Blaine snarled quietly. "Why is it every time I feel even remotely happy that bastard has to fuck it up somehow!"

"I don't know babe, I don't know" Kurt replied rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"It not fucking fair! Stupid fucking BASTARD!" Blaine screamed as angry tears fell down his cheeks.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok baby, it's ok" Kurt calmed him running his hands through Blaine's hair.

"I'm sorry Kurt…I just…I need…hit something." Blaine muttered pulling out of Kurt's embrace grabbing his gym bag before stalking out the door.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed making to go after him.

"Just let him go" Wes said softly, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"He just needs to blow off some steam" Nick reassured him.

"Oh…ok" Kurt replied sinking down on his bed.

"He used to get that way a lot when he first came here." Jeff said plopping down next to Kurt. "He was always beating on that damned punching bag in the old gymnasium…he was…angry…" Jeff began.

"That's putting it mildly." Nick snorted sitting on Jeff's other side earning him a swat on the shoulder from Jeff.

"Be nice Nicky! Blainers went through hell." Jeff chided. "Anyway, He was angry and distant. He didn't talk to people or look at people or interact with them unless it was absolutely necessary. He kinda just glared at everyone who tried to talk to him." Jeff told him.

"He'd flinch pretty bad too if you touched him or if a locker or door slammed" Wes added sitting on Kurt's other side.

"Or you said his name too loudly." David added sitting next to Wes.

"It took us what Three months to get him to talk to us without running off at some point or another?" David asked.

"Just about" Wes agreed. "I think that was right about the time he joined the Warblers too."

"Do you know why he joined?" Kurt asked.

"No, he just showed up one day out of the blue and asked to audition. He opened up a lot after that. Starting talking more, started actually smiling a little." Wes reminisced.

"Well only around the four of us, I mean he talked to the other Warblers when they talked to him but for some reason he really opened up to us crazy people" Jeff told Kurt.

"Don't worry he frequently asks himself why he's friends with you four crazy people" Kurt told them jokingly causing all five boys to laugh. "Seriously though, he loves you guys. I'm not sure he where he would be without you." Kurt told them truthfully. "Why did he open up to you guys anyway?"

"We're not sure. We have theories though." Wes told him.

"We think it's because we were the only one's who really tried to reach out to him, who didn't try to force him into talking about things he didn't want to talk about." David said.

"I think he appreciated it. Liked that we let him do things in his own time." Jeff added.

"He started talking to us more…hanging out with us after practice, going for coffee, watching movies in our dorm…the more he hung out with us the more we started to notice that he always had bruises on his arms. He would spend the weekend at home and come back with a horrible limp for a few days…" Wes told him.

"One time Jeff gave him a pat on the back after he got a solo and Blaine nearly started crying from the pain." Nick added.

"We cornered him later that day and got him to show us the bruise…it was bad. His whole back was black and blue. He said he tripped hit his back on the stairs but we didn't believe it. That's when we started realizing that things at his house weren't so hunky dory." Jeff told him.

"So we tried to keep him here as much as possible…it worked for the most part…until his dad showed up and nearly drug him home one weekend. He came back that Sunday with his arm in a cast, barely able to walk. That's when he finally told us about his _father.__" _Wes snarled the last word and Kurt was surprised by the amount of protectiveness in his eyes.

"He had to practically drag us back here to keep us from going to kill the bastard." Nick said.

"He…I don't think I've seen him break down so badly aside from when they kicked him out." David said his eyes softening slightly.

"After they kicked him out he sort of closed himself off again. Until he met you." Nick told him. "It was like he did a complete one eighty. He started smiling almost non-stop, laughed, talked more. He started singing gushy love songs non-stop too…did you know that he is permanently banned from singing "Teenage Dream" in Dalton?" Nick asked Kurt laughing slightly.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah…he sang it nonstop for three weeks straight…Until Wes threatened to shove his gavel where the sun don't shine" Jeff told him.

"Trust me, Wes can pretty scary at three in the morning." David added when Kurt raised an eyebrow skeptically knowing that Wes had threatened Blaine with way worse.

"If you say so." Kurt replied as his phone went off. "Hello?"

"_Hey__buddy!__"_

"Hey dad!" Kurt replied signaling the other boys to be quiet.

"_Carole__wants__to__know__if__you__'__re__bringing__Blaine__down__for__Friday__night__dinner__tonight_." Burt told him.

"About that…I have a huge test coming up and…" Kurt began not wanting to explain his injuries to his dad.

"_You__can__study__for__it__after__dinner.__Kurt,__we__'__ve__had__this__discussion,__Friday__night__dinners__are__a__tradition__and__you__'__re__not__getting__out__of__it.__" _Burt replied.

"But…" Kurt began.

"_But__nothing.__You__'__re__coming__home__for__dinner__…__or__I__'__m_ _coming__there__to__bring__you__home__…__you__'__re__choice.__"_

"Yes dad…Blaine and I will be there in a few hours." Kurt conceded.

"_Good__…__love__you__buddy__see__you__soon__"_

"Love you too dad bye."

"_Bye__"_

"Well I'm screwed!" Kurt said replacing his phone on his nightstand. "I gotta go get Blaine guys…see you later."

Blaine wasn't sure how long he had spent punching and kicking the old bag before he realized he was being watched.

"Wow…you're good" Blaine smiled as the musical voice washed over him…more calming then hitting the bag had ever been

"Thanks babe" Blaine said turning around, his smile faltering when he took in the worried look on Kurt's face. "You ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah…It's just…my dad is making us go home for Friday night dinner." Kurt sighed.

"Well that's absolutely fan-freaking-tastic!" Blaine replied sarcastically, fighting the urge to punch the bag again. "Well, I guess we better go get this over with" Blaine sighed throwing his gloves in his gym bag before grabbing it and Kurt's hand. "Don't worry we'll get through this" Blaine added when he saw the worry in Kurt's eyes, placing a light kiss on Kurt's hand.

They walked back to their dorm hand and hand both their stomachs in knots. Forty minutes later found them pulling out of Dalton in Kurt's navigator, a now freshly showered Blaine driving after determining that Kurt was too anxious to do so after Kurt sat there staring straight ahead his hands death gripping the steering wheel for several minutes.

Two hours later found them pulling into Kurt's driveway. Blaine shut the car off opened his door and ran around to the other side opening Kurt's door for him.

"I suppose it's too late to turn around and go back now?" Kurt asked sheepishly.

"Come on…we can do this…it's about time I told Burt and Carole about everything…they're bound to find out anyway and I want to do this on my terms while I still have the courage to do so." Blaine told him. Kurt smiled sadly at him before accepting his hand and sliding gracefully out of his Navigator. Blaine gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before sighing and knocking on Kurt's front door before opening it tentatively.

"Hey…we're home!" Kurt called.

"Hey buddy! Hope the…what the hell?" Burt growled when he caught sight of the bruise and gash on Kurt's forehead. "What the hell happened to your head?"

"I…um…well…uh…Blaine fa-uhm…" Kurt muttered.

"Blaine what?" Burt said advancing on Blaine who visibly shrunk and hid behind Kurt. "What the hell did you do to my son?" Burt yelled grabbing Blaine's shirtfront.

"No! Please dad! I'm sorry! I wont do it again please!" Blaine whimpered his eyes squeezed shut.

"Dad! Let him go, he didn't do it! His dad did it when I tried to stop him from strangling Blaine!" Kurt screamed pulling Burt off Blaine who fell to the floor and curled his knees to his chest. Sending his dad another glare Kurt sat himself next to Blaine and allowed him to cling to his shirt and burry his face in Kurt's neck. "It's ok Babe…it's ok…He's not here. It's ok…you're safe now. You're safe" Kurt muttered stroking his hair.

"Blaine?" Burt asked softly bending down next to him. Burt reached a hand out to squeeze his shoulder but dropped it when Blaine flinched cowering into Kurt. "Blaine…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that." Burt apologized.

"It's ok" Blaine muttered.

"No it's not! You should know that Blaine would never do anything to hurt me!" Kurt snapped.

"Because he loves you." Burt replied.

"No, because he's petrified you'll shoot him with your shot gun" Kurt replied getting a snort out of Blaine and a chuckle out of Burt.

"I really am sorry Blaine." Burt told him earnestly.

"Kurt, if you want to bring Blaine into the living room I've made you guys some tea." Carole told them warmly.

"Thank you Carole" Kurt told her as Burt retreated back to the garage. "You want go to the living room and have some tea?" Kurt asked Blaine softly pressing a soft kiss in his hair.

"Sure" Blaine nodded standing up pulling Kurt up with him walking into the living room plopping down on the couch so that he was sitting in-between Kurt's legs leaning against his chest.

They had just finished their tea when Burt walked through the living room on his way to the kitchen.

"Mr. Hummel…do you- do you remember when you said when I was ready I could talk to you?" Blaine asked him nervously.

"Yes"

"Well, I'm ready to-to talk…that is if you're still willing to listen" Blaine added hesitantly.

"I will always be ready to listen" Burt said his eyes softening as he sat down.

"I want to tell Carole too if that's alright"

"Of course…Carole could you come into the living room please…Blaine would like to speak to us" Burt called just loud enough for Carole to hear.

"Are you guys having a family meeting without me?" Finn asked as he came bounding down the stairs.

"Right because you've been acting like such a big part of this family lately." Kurt replied sarcastically.

"I have!" Finn exclaimed

"Is that why you've been ignoring me these last few weeks?" Kurt asked.

"No…dude what happened to your forehead…do I need to beat Karofsky again and why is Blaine wearing a scarf?" Finn asked.

"No, you don't need to beat anyone and Blaine will explain both my forehead and his scarf in a minute now sit down and stop talking…if that's ok with you…you don't have to tell him if you don't want to" Kurt told Blaine gently.

"No its fine…Finn's a part of your family too." Blaine replied sitting up so he was sitting next Kurt instead of laying on him.

"Blaine I told you last time you were here…you're part of this family now too." Carole told him kindly from where she was leaning on the arm of Burt's recliner.

"Thank you Mrs. Hu…Carole" Blaine replied before taking a deep breath bracing him self for what he was about to do. "Remember when I told you guys about my-my father," Blaine spat the word. "Beating me before he kicked me out? That wasn't the first time that happened." Blaine spent the next half an hour telling them about his childhood and the bullying he received both at school and in his own house. He then showed them the word carved on his chest earning him a few swear words from Burt and Finn and several tears and a big hug from Carole.

"My- Millie's cancer came back and sh-she died a few days ago." Blaine told them. "I-uh my…he came to school yesterday and told me and then said I was in her will along with Kurt so we went to their house and then they read it and it turned out that I got the money they were expecting to get. They weren't happy about it. He grabbed my throat when we tried to leave and then Kurt tried to get him off so my dad threw him into the coffee table. That's how he got the bruise on his forehead. Kurt tackled him down and got us out of there…he saved my life." Blaine concluded solemnly, unwinding the scarf from his neck showing them the bruise.

"Oh Blaine" Carole sighed more tears coming to her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

"Please, I don't want you to-to pity me or think of me as the boy whose parents abused him" Blaine told them humbly, griping Kurt's hand tightly as he had been through out his entire story.

"Then what should we think of you as?" Carole asked softly.

"The boy who is madly in love with Kurt and would never hurt him...ever." Blaine replied his voice dripping with sincerity, as he looked straight at Burt.

"I know kiddo and I'm sorry for earlier…I shouldn't have reacted that way." Burt told him.

"No, But I understand why you did…Kurt is your son after all." Blaine said sadly, wishing not for the first time that his parents cared about him like Burt did Kurt.

"Yes but you're as good as my son. You've made Kurt happier then I've seen him since his mother died and trust me I would love nothing more then to give your father and mother a piece of my mind but from what you've told me it wont do me any good. But you are always welcome here." Burt told him.

"I…I…I…thank you. You have no idea…nobody has ever…thank you" Blaine stuttered a tear slipping down his cheek as he tackled Burt in a hug which Burt reciprocated with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys thanks for reading! not sure when I will update again...hopefully soonish...dont hold me to it lol!<strong>

**Love and Klaine hugs and kisses to all!**

**Kiwi**

**PS: Thanks for not giving up on me Dear readers I love you all!**

**PPS: Happy Holidays ma dears!**


	14. Panic Attacks and Apologies

**Hey guys,**

**so I know it's been a while but in all fairness my laptop crapped out again :(. Any way, here is the next chapter of ma story**

**kiwi**

**PS: I own nothing because if I did the Valentines day ep would contain nothing but klaine fluff and kisses.**

* * *

><p>Blaine knew he was asleep because he was no longer in the spare room reading Cold Mountain for his English class but was sitting on his bed in his dorm room running his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt smiled up at him and said, "I love you,". Blaine smiled back down at him as Kurt's face contorted into one of surprise and fear, his scream echoing around the room as he was violently pulled from the bed to the center of the room by an unseen force while the bed sheets tangled themselves around Blaine. Blaine watched horrified as Jonathan Anderson stepped out of the shadows and began hitting and kicking Kurt repeatedly.<p>

"Blaine! Please Blaine help!" Kurt screamed at Blaine as Jonathan beat him mercilessly. Blaine struggled to get free but the bed sheets tangled around him more, trapping him on the bed.

"No! Kurt! Please no! Beat me! Not him! Me!" Blaine screamed as Kurt was thrown across the room like a rag doll his head hitting the corner of the computer desk before he slumped down to the ground.

Kurt didn't look right, he was too pale under all of the bruises littering his body, his breaths too shallow, and his eyes were staring blankly at him a tear sliding slowly down his cheek.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed before going limp completely.

"No" This time it came out as a sob as Blaine held Kurt close, not knowing how he had gotten over to Kurt so fast, sobbing like he had never sobbed before, horrible loud sobs quaking his whole body.

"You did this." The booming voice of Jonathan surrounded him reverberating off the walls around him.

"No!" It came out softer and more pained then he meant it to.

"You did this…if you had just left him alone he'd be alive" Jonathan sneered walking into the light wiping blood off his hands, Kurt's blood. "You should have figured out it by now…you're like a poison Blaine every thing near to you, everything you love leaves. First Melody then Millie and now him." he sneered dropping the bloody tissue on Blaine's lap.

"Please, no" Blaine sobbed holding Kurt closer. "You did this!" Blaine said charging his dad, anger like he had ever felt before coursing through him. "You did this! YOU KILLED HIM!" Blaine screamed punching Jonathan straight in the face. Jonathan glared at him for a second before punching Blaine back, the force of it knocking Blaine off his feet.

"I had to do it" Jonathan said landing a few well placed kicks in Blaine's side breaking several ribs before pulling him back up only to punch him again. "You gave me no choice!"

"What…what do you mean?" Blaine asked spitting blood out of his mouth before standing shakily holding his broken ribs panting with the effort.

"If you had just been straight none of this would have happened! Why couldn't you be straight?" Jonathan screamed hitting every inch of Blaine he could find. "You disgust me!" He spat landing a final punch to Blaine's face and everything went black.

Blaine bolted up only to be held down by a pair of strong arms and began thrashing slightly thinking the worst that Jonathan was back until a familiar voice washed over him.

"Shh. It's me. It's me." The voice said.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked looking up at the beautiful blue eyes that were staring worriedly at him. He sat up taking in Kurt's beautiful unmarred, except for the bruise above his right eye, face. "Kurt!" he sobbed wrapping him in a fierce hug sobbing uncontrollably. Kurt held him until his sobs subsided into hiccups and the hiccups died down all together. "You should probably go back into your bedroom before your dad yells at us." Blaine muttered when he could talk again turning away in the hopes he wouldn't have to talk to Kurt about it…that was something he did not want to relive.

"I could care less what my dad thinks right now." Kurt snorted. "All I care about is why I woke up to the sounds of my boyfriend sobbing his heart out and why he just spent the last several minutes hugging me in a death grip…don't close me out." Kurt pleaded gently.

"Right like you don't close me out about your nightmares!" Blaine snapped back. "I know you still have them! That's why you always ask me to cuddle with you all the time!"

"Look I'm sorry but it's the only way I can stop them when they happen!" Kurt replied softly. "I wake up and snuggle into to you and remind myself that you would probably murder Karofsky if he ever tried to hurt me."

"Oh Kurt!" Blaine murmured. "I would definitely murder him if he ever even thought about hurting you." he said seriously turning back to Kurt. "I would rather die then let anyone hurt you." Blaine told him.

"Is that what you dreamt? That some one hurt me?" Kurt asked allowing Blaine to snuggle into his chest.

"No." Blaine replied. "He killed you."

"He who?" Kurt asked.

"Jonathan, I watched him beat you to death and I was to powerless to do anything and then the bastard has the balls to say it's my fault! That I made him do it and if I had just been straight none of that would had happened." Blaine sneered. "that's not even the worst part…he said that I was a poison and that everyone I loved leaves me and that I'd lose you too." Blaine was in tears by the time he finished.

"Look at me." Kurt murmured. "I am right here and I am not going anywhere. They can't touch us or what we have. I won't let them; you are mine and I am yours and they will never be able to take that away from us no matter how much they bruise, beat, or try to break us." He told Blaine passionately his eyes blazing. "as long as we have each other we can make it through anything.."

"God I love you" Blaine replied pulling him into a searing kiss.

"I love you too." Kurt replied when they broke apart for air. They kissed lazily for a little while longer before drifting into a peaceful oblivion.

"Some dude named David Karofsky told me to give you this." A warbler Blaine thought was named Jake said giving a note to Kurt as they sat at their table for lunch in the Dalton cafeteria a few weeks later.

"What the hell does Karofsky want with Kurt?" Nick asked as Kurt read the letter snorting disgustedly before showing it to Blaine.

"To apologize for what he did to Kurt." Blaine replied crushing the letter in his fist.

"Like hell!" David replied.

"If he thinks we are going to let him anywhere near Kurt he's insane!" Jeff said.

"Guys, as sweet as that is, it's my decision to make." Kurt told them.

"Oh dear God," Blaine muttered. "Please tell me you aren't actually thinking about meeting up with him. Please."

"Well I… maybe." Kurt admitted.

"Are you insane?" Nick asked him.

"After what he did to you?" Wes asked.

"I- he wants to apologize." Kurt replied lamely.

"He tried to rape you Kurt! You can't seriously tell me you still want anything to do with him!" Blaine snapped.

"I'm aware of he did thank you!" Kurt replied. "but if I don't face him I'll never be able to move on and the nightmares will never go away."

"I- you're actually going to meet up with him aren't you?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." Kurt replied.

"Fine, I'm going with you. There is no way you're going alone." Blaine replied knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

"No," It was David who spoke. "We're going with you guys too."

"Yeah there is no way in hell we are going to let you two go by yourselves." Nick said.

"Fine." Blaine replied. "He wants to meet up after school at the coffee shop where fake blond works." Blaine told them.

"Sounds good." David replied and they all made plans to meet up in the parking lot after school and go to the coffee shop from there.

"Hey Blaine does this mean I can hit him with my gavel if he tries anything funny?" Wes asked as they walked into the coffee shop.

"Wes you can beat him to your hearts content for all I care." Blaine replied causing Wes to squeal with glee.

"Blaine…I think there is something really wrong with Wes." Kurt muttered .

"We think he was dropped on his head when he was little." Blaine told him as Wes waved his gavel in glee smacking Nick with it accidentally. "A lot" he added as they ordered coffees while David chided Wes. "Wes, it's rude to hit people with your gavel...unless one of the five of us gives you permission."

"Uh Blaine…I think your friends have mental problems" Kurt replied.

"I know." Blaine told him. "I'm surrounded by crazies!" Blaine muttered dramatically as they spotted Karofsky sitting next to a slim Blonde haired boy.

"What the hell?" Karofsky asked as the six boys sat opposite to him.

"You didn't actually think that we would let him come alone did you?" Blaine asked him coldly.

"I guess not." Karofsky muttered.

"You said you wanted to talk to me so talk." Kurt told him.

"Fine. I am so sorry for what I did and for what I tried to do to you. It wasn't ok and I had no right to do that to you." Karofsky told him sincerely.

"No it wasn't ok. You have no idea how badly you petrified me, how much you still do but I'm not one to hold grudges…prolonged anger gives you wrinkles and I am way too young for wrinkles." Kurt told him. "So I forgive you but I want you to get help David. Lashing out at people, threatening my boyfriend, hurting me, its not healthy."

"I know and I am getting help." Karofsky told him as the boy next to him, who had remained quiet grabbed his hand.. "This is Jordan…he's my boyfriend, he helped me come out to my dad and made me see how wrong my actions were."

"David is very sorry for what he did and we are working through his issues but he didn't just come here to apologize right sweetie?" Jordan asked him sweetly.

"No, I- it's about Riley." Karofsky told him.

"What about Riley?" Blaine asked.

"How do you know him?" Kurt asked ignoring Blaine's question.

"He's my cousin. But that's not what it's about" Karofsky replied.

"What about Riley?" Blaine asked again, wrapping his arm protectively around Kurt.

"I don't know what you did but he hates you guys." Karofsky told Blaine and Kurt. "He-I think he's planning on killing you guys. He keeps going over different plans and muttering things like "not good enough" and "too obvious". I just thought you should know."

"Oh no" Blaine muttered his hand flying to the scars on his chest, feeling as though a gigantic weight had be pressed against his chest making it impossible to breathe. "No, no, no, no, no," he muttered feeling as though the walls were closing in on him.

"Blaine, Blaine sweetie you need to calm down." Kurt told him stroking his cheek.

"He said- he said…I didn't think…I didn't know…I need…air." Blaine said rushing out the door collapsing just outside the coffee shop.

"Blaine you need to calm down and tell me what's wrong honey." Kurt murmured softly, stroking his back as the others emerged from the coffee shop.

"I- he said- he said….oh God…can't breathe." Blaine gasped.

"Listen to me Blainers take deep breathes." Wes chided. "Big deep breathes in and out. In and out." Blaine nodded and focused on breathing in and out until he felt the panic drain from his system and the weight on his chest disappear.

"Good now tell me what's wrong." Wes asked him.

"How did you do that?" Kurt asked looking up at Wes.

"I don't know…he just listens to me." Wes replied.

"I can't…not here." Blaine muttered.

"Lets go back to the dorms, it'll be safe there." Nick murmured.

"You ready to talk sweetie?" Kurt asked once the boys had piled up on a big air mattress in Blaine and Kurt's room at Dalton after Wes and David declared an epic sleep over just the six of them.

"I guess." Blaine replied causing the boys to quiet down. "do you remember when I told you about how I got my scars…about taking a boy to the dance?" he asked them.

"Yes." Kurt replied.

"Well the boy I took was Riley's little brother." Blaine told them.

"Wait, you're telling me you took the brother of the bully who made your life hell to the dance where you knew said bully would be?" Wes asked him.

"No…well yes…but, Riley wasn't supposed to be there…he had got suspended the day before for shoving some kids head in the toilet and he was grounded. His brother said Riley would never even know we went together." Blaine explained.

"So then what the hell was he doing there?" Nick asked.

"One of his friends texted him and told him that we were there together." Blaine told him. "I guess he blames me for his brother being gay…he thinks I turned him that way. I just didn't think he meant it."

"Meant what?" Kurt asked him.

"The reason I begged my parents to transfer me is because he cornered me in the stadium one day and told me his brother committed suicide after their dad left. He said his brother left a note saying he couldn't stand living in a place where his own brother couldn't accept him." Blaine snorted coldly. "Riley had the nerve to say it was my fault that if I hadn't turned his brother gay he'd still be alive. He told me that if he ever saw my face again he'd kill me."

"Wow, psychotic much." Wes muttered.

"Yeah well now he's going to kill me." Blaine muttered. "And I've dragged Kurt into this! God, Jonathan was right I am like poison!"

"Blaine Warbler Anderson you look at me right now." Kurt demanded. "You are not poison."

"Then why does everyone I love leave me? First I lost melody, then Millie died, and now some psycho is panning on killing the best thing to ever happen to me and my middle name isn't Warbler." Blaine vented.

"You didn't lose Melody, your parents took her away and Millie had cancer, there was nothing you could have done to stop what happened to her and as for me well," Kurt began.

"We won't let any psychos any where near Kurt or you." Wes promised. "we can always go to the cops too you know." he added.

"Yeah I seriously doubt they're going to believe our story, especially when they find out we're gay and have no proof besides what Kurt's former tormenter told us and what Riley said two years ago." Blaine replied.

"Well aren't you Mister optimistic today!" Kurt replied sarcastically "What is your middle name anyway?" Kurt asked.

"I try and its August after Marissa's father." Blaine replied.

"Look Blaine, I know you're scared but we can't stop living our lives…If we do we are letting them win." Kurt told Blaine hugging him close. "I refuse to let them run my life any more and it's about time you did too don't you think.

"Yeah…I hate having to say it but you're right." Blaine replied smiling at him.

"It's a gift and don't worry I won't make you say it again." Kurt replied cheekily.

"Don't we have a movie to watch or something?" Blaine sighed wanting to take his mind of the whole Riley debacle.

"Yes!" Wes cheered. "David and I brought over that new movie with the blonde chick…you know Sucker punch" he told them to Nick and Jeff's delight. Kurt groaned and plopped over so his face was in his pillow muttering about not wanting to see half naked women.

Blaine nearly burst out laughing when Kurt all but ran out the room dragging him with after receiving a text saying something about a fashion emergency at McKinley.

"So what's going on at McKinley?" Blaine asked him as they ran to Blaine's car.

"Rachel is in charge of the costumes for the glee club and apparently she wants them to wear these horrid pink leotard things and they need me to save them…even Puck sent me a text begging for my help." Kurt explained.

"Damn." Blaine replied knowing that if Puck was begging it had to be bad.

"I'm just glad I don't have to watch Neff and Wevid ogle over women's boobs for the next two hours." Kurt replied suppressing a horrified shiver as they pulled onto the highway.

"Yeah me too" Blaine replied fighting to keep from laughing at Kurt's expression at the thought of boobs.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Blaine asked as they turned onto the road in front of McKinley High.

"Yes, I think I'm going to need all of the back up I can get." Kurt replied.

"Okie Dokie then." Blaine said pulling up in front of the school so Kurt wouldn't have to walk all the way from the parking lot in the rain. "I'll go park the car and meet you here."

"Ok and thanks for pulling up here so I don't have to walk in the rain." Kurt thanked him.

"Anything for you Kurt." Blaine replied as Kurt closed the door.

Blaine pulled out of the school and drove towards the parking lot on the other side of the street thinking about how lucky he was to have Kurt. He smiled to himself as Teenage Dream came on the radio, his eyes flicking over to the radio for a moment as he reached over and turned the volume up slightly.

He looked back up in tome to a huge black pickup truck speeding towards him. He barely had time to realize what was happening before the sound of metal hitting metal rang in his ears followed by the sound of glass shattering. The last thing he heard was an ear piercing, earth shattering, gut wrenching scream. The kind of scream you'd associate with some one who's world had just come crashing down around their feet and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! I will try to update my other stuff as soon as I can but no promises!<strong>

**Love and Klaine kisses for all,**

**Kiwi**

**PS: please don't hate me for the ending**

**PPS: thanks to every one who Favorited/alerted/reviewed ma story**


	15. Follow the white brick road to Kurt!

**Hey!**

**I know its been hella long since I've updated but school has been kicking my ass and my stupid laptop broke a-friggen-gain so I haven't had very much access to a computer not to mention the bought of writers block I've had for this story and then I started writting like six different fanfics...like literally writing them, in like six different notebooks, i may or may not eventually type them up I am indecided as of right now.  
><strong>

**Aynway, now that I've bored you to death hears the next chapter  
><strong>

**Love,  
><strong>

**Kiwi  
><strong>

**Ps: I own absolutely nothing, except for the plot and nothing else.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt glanced down at his phone checking the time for the hundredth time as he paced around the waiting room ignoring the worried stares of his parents, Adie and Finn as he waited for word from the surgeons on what was going on with Blaine. He had just finished another circuit when the doors burst open and Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff ran through.<p>

"What's going on?"

"How's Blaine?"

"Are you ok?"

"Is he going to be ok?" They asked him.

Kurt just shook his head and started sobbing sliding to the floor as his legs finally gave out.

"Blaine was hit by a truck." Adie told them as they crowded around Kurt sliding down to engulf him in a big group bear hug. "He was hurt pretty bad. He's got a broken arm and leg, and some really bad cuts on his face that need stitching. They also said there was some pretty bad organ damage and internal bleeding but they won't know the extent until they can give him a CAT scan and a MRI and they are pretty sure he'll need surgery but they need permission from a legal guardian before they can do anything."

"Wait legal guardian as in Jonathan and Marissa?" Wes asked.

"Yes, they should be here any minute now" Adie said as Jonathan and Marissa walked through the doors of the waiting room. "Oh thank god." Adie muttered rushing over to them to explain the situation.

"Please sign the forms." She asked holding them out towards Jonathan and Marissa.

"No" Jonathan answered curtly. "That fag is not my son."

"How dare you deny your own son!" Burt said walking up to Jonathan. "Your own flesh and blood!"

"Who the hell are you?" Jonathan asked him.

"I'm Burt Hummel, Kurt's father." Burt replied. "I can't believe you are willing to let your own son die because of who he loves!"

"That boy is not my son!" Jonathan insisted glaring down at Burt. "And I will NOT sign those forms!"

"You are a terrible father, I hope you know that." Burt replied. "I would to hell and back for your kid and you won't even sign the papers to save his life! You disgust me." Burt told him sitting back down next to Carole.

"Fine." Adie replied smiling gratefully at Burt. "Then sign these," she said handing Jonathan another set of papers.

"Legal adoption forms…what the hell?" Marissa asked reading over Jonathan's shoulder.

"I want to adopt Blaine." Adie replied simply.

"But these are for Melody too." Marissa replied.

"Yes, I would get legal guardianship over both of them until they come of age." Adie told her.

"And the hell would I give my daughter over to you?" Jonathan asked.

"Because child services will be arriving at your house shortly to take her away and I doubt you want her to go to a foster home." Adie replied.

"Who the hell called child services on us?" Jonathan yelled.

"I did…and they don't take child abuse and abandonment very lightly." Adie replied glaring at them.

"We never touched her!" Marissa scoffed indignantly.

"No but you beat the hell out of Blaine a few times and before you say anything I have photographic proof, not to mention that you tried to kill him twice and assaultied Kurt a few weeks ago… of which I also have proof." Adie said.

"You're lying" Jonathan growled.

"No, you see Blaine came to me a few days after you tried strangle him and decided to finally come forward about the abuse you imposed upon him. He had some interesting photos to show me… they were all bruises you gave him…his broken arm and one of Kurt's forehead…by the way Kurt, you look adorable when you drool." She added making Kurt blush and mutter something about murdering Blaine when this was over. "Anyway, I made a call the other day to my lawyer and had him draw up the papers and then made a call to my friend in child services and showed her the pictures. She agreed almost instantly to help."

"Right…and who is this crackpot you call a lawyer?" Marissa asked.

"Johns twin brother Jackson" Adie replied causing every one's jaw to drop.

"Wait… Blaine's dad has a twin?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, he lives Boston." Adie explained.

"You're telling me my own brother is fighting against me?" Jonathan asked aghast.

"Yes he is, now sign the papers." Adie told them.

"No" Marissa snapped.

"Please." Adie begged. "Please…I'll give you the money."

"No!" Kurt screamed. "You can't just give them the money! Blaine almost died because of it!"

"Yes, I can." Adie reply giving Kurt a look that said "shut up I'll explain later"

"Really?" Marissa asked suspiciously.

"Yes, it's mine until Blaine turns eighteen but I am willing to give it to you if just sign the damn papers." Adie replied.

"Fine." Jonathan huffed grabbing the papers and signing them with a flourish. "Now stay the hell away from my wife and me." He spat before pulling Marissa out of the door.

"You have ten seconds to tell me why you just gave them twenty million dollars…Blaine's twenty Million dollars." Kurt hissed.

"Relax…Blaine turns eighteen in two weeks and then the money will transfer to him and they won't see a penny." Adie replied signing the consent forms before having the nurse call the doctors and give them the ok to do what they needed to save Blaine. "Until then I'll just "accidentally" misplace the transfer documents."

"Good, those bastards don't deserve any of it" Kurt sneered glaring at where they had disappeared through the waiting room doors.

What felt like a million hours later, Blaine's surgeon finally came back out causing everyone to freeze and stare at him in anticipation.

"H-how is he?" Adie asked worriedly.

"He survived the surgery but the damage to his internal organs is quite extensive. We were able to stop the internal bleeding; it's up to Blaine now whether he lives or not. We will know more by morning. You can go see him now." The surgeon told them giving Adie the room number.

The first thing Kurt noticed when he walked into Blaine's hospital room is that it was bland and unwelcoming. The white walls standing cold and bare; giving one the feeling of being trapped inside a small sterol prison. Blaine didn't belong here, Kurt thought, he belonged with Kurt snuggled up under Kurt's red duvet as they watched whatever movie Blaine let Kurt choose. Taking a deep breath to hold back the tears threatening to fall Kurt walked forward to Blaine's bedside.

Kurt felt a tear slide down his cheek as he took in Blaine's appearance. The left side of Blaine's face was covered in gaze and scratches from the glass of his shattered driver's side window. His left arm and hand were incased in a red cast, and IV had been inserted into his right hand. The rest of his body was covered by a bed sheet and thin blanket hiding the cast on his left leg and the bandages on his abdomen from the surgery.

The only sound in the room was the machine keeping track of Blaine's heart beat and blood pressure and Kurt's muffled sob as he dropped into the chair next to the bed carefully grabbing Blaine's un-injured hand ignoring how pale and cold it was.

"Please come back to me Babe. Please." Kurt muttered softly as another tear fell down his cheek. Kurt sat holding Blaine's hand while the others came and went eventually falling asleep. He was woken up the next morning by a little girl with dark brown ringlets and bright green eyes pulling gently on his arm.

"Hi sweetie!" Kurt said smiling down at her recognizing her instantly from the picture on Blaine's desk.

"Are you my Blainer's boyfriend?" She asked holding the bottom of her green dress as she twisted her torso back and forth.

"Yes I am. My names Kurt and you must be Melody." Kurt replied as she climbed on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry Kurtie, Blainers will be ok. He's the bestest, strongest person I know." She told him.

"I know sweetie, I know." Kurt replied hugging her back. They hugged for a few moments before Melody let go and turned so she was sitting sideways looking at Blaine leaning on Kurt's chest with Kurt's arms still around her.

"Do you think Blainers still loves me?" Melody asked softly.

"Of course silly girl. Blaine will always love you." Kurt replied wondering what on earth had prompted her to ask that.

"Then why did he have to go? Why did he leave me?" She asked him staring up at him with wide innocent eyes.

"He didn't want to leave you honey…" Kurt began.

"Then why did he? Why couldn't he have stayed? Is it because daddy hurt him 'cause he promised me he would never leave me!" She told Kurt a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Oh Melody, He left because he was forced too not because he didn't love you anymore." Kurt told her wiping the tear from her cheek.

"Cause he loves boys and not girls. He said mommy and daddy didn't like that he didn't like girls because boys are always supposed to like girls. But I told him that it doesn't matter if he liked boys instead because he's still the same Blainers right? Liking boys doesn't make you different does it?" She asked uncertainly.

"No it doesn't." Kurt replied taken aback by how accepting she was at such a young age.

"Then why do my mommy and daddy say so? They say it's not right, that there is something wrong with him but there's not. At least I don't think there is." Melody replied thoughtfully.

"No there isn't." Kurt agreed. "But there are some people, like your mommy and daddy, who can't understand that. They don't like to accept things that are different."

"I know, every one used to tease me because I like to stay in at recess and draw and when I told Blainers about it he said that which makes you different makes you beautiful. I wish everyone could be like Blainers and think that." She told him.

"Me too Melody, me too." Kurt replied hugging her tighter.

"There you are!" Adie exclaimed entering the room a few minutes later. "I thought I told you not to run off you silly girl!"

"Its ok…Kurtie was watching out for me!" Melody replied. "Besides I didn't run off I came to visit Blainers and talk to his pretty boyfriend!" she added smiling up at Kurt.

"Still you should have told me before running away like that…you scared the living heck out of me! And how did you know what room to go to in the first place?" Adie asked her.

"I asked you on the way here remember? And then you said room 305 so I just read the numbers on the little sign thingies and came into the room that said 305." Melody replied as though it was obvious.

"Wow, I'm impressed. But next time ask me to take you here instead of running off while I'm talking to the doctor please" Adie told her.

"Sorry Aunt Adie. I promise to ask next time." Melody replied.

"Good." Adie replied ignoring the weird look Kurt gave her when Melody called her "Aunt". "I don't want to lose you again." She added.

"So what did the doctor say about Blaine when you talked?" Kurt asked her.

"Well, they don't think he's going to die but they're not very optimistic about him ever waking up. They said if he's not awake by the end of the week he might not ever be." Adie sighed.

"Don't worry he'll wake up…he has too!" Melody said reaching into the pocket of her dress and pulling out a green silk bowtie. "Kurtie will you put it around his neck for me?" She asked handing it to him.

"Of course." Kurt replied confusedly, wondering why she had a bowtie with her.

"It's his lucky bowtie…he gave it to me when he left so I would know that he would come back for me some day." She explained softly as Kurt tied the bow tie loosely around Blaine's neck. "Now he has to wake up because he promised and Blainers never ever, ever breaks his promises!" she declared.

"Of course he will!" Adie replied smiling over at Blaine. "Now come on Melody we've got to get you to school." Adie told her.

"Can't I just stay here with Kurtie?" Melody asked.

"No sweetie, Kurtie has to go to school too." Adie told her glaring at Kurt as though daring him to argue.

"But I want to stay with Kurtie and Blainers!" Melody replied crying,

"How about this Melody," Kurt said. "How about I meet you here right after school and we can sit together and you can talk to Blaine with me?" Kurt asked her.

"You promise?" Melody asked him.

"I promise!"

"Ok." Melody said giving Kurt another hug before climbing over and kissing Blaine's forehead. "Love you Blainers." She murmured before climbing off Kurt's lap and grabbing Adie's hand.

Kurt stood and smiled as he watched them go before sitting back down and grabbing Blaine's hand, school could go to hell for all Kurt cared. The only thing that mattered was Blaine. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who felt this way he thought when his four favorite Warblers walked in.

"We couldn't stand sitting around at school doing nothing while Blaine was here fighting for his life." Wes murmured softly. "We brought the work we're missing with us and we made sure to bring you a few days worth just in case." Wes added causing Kurt to chuckle.

"Only you would make sure to bring homework to the hospital to visit a friend Wes." Kurt giggled as Nick sniffled. "You ok Nick?" Kurt asked walking over to him.

"I just want our Blainers back." Nick replied sniffling again.

"Don't worry Nick." Kurt murmured pulling him into a hug. "He's strong, he'll pull through." He said more to comfort himself then Nick. After a moment they broke apart and Kurt sat back down by Blaine. "Hey Blaine, your four crazies are here." He told Blaine.

….

White; No matter where he looked all he saw was white. Blaine was really starting to hate white. Everywhere he looked, everywhere he touched was this white cloud but not really cloud, because humans can't walk in the clouds right?, stuff and all he wanted to do was find his way out of this non-cloud cloud fog and back to Kurt. But he had been trying to find his way out for who knows how long and all he can see and feel and smell is this stupid white cloud fog stuff and he couldn't stand it anymore.

"I just want Kurt!" He yelled to no one in particular dropping to his knees in defeat.

"Blaine"

"Kurt?" He asked looking around for the source of the voice he would know anywhere. "Kurt?" He called out when he heard Kurt call out his name again running in the direction he though the voice came from. "Kurt! Kurt!" He called listening for Kurt's voice. "Please, Kurt." He sobbed collapsing on the non-ground.

"Blaine August Anderson, you get your butt up and stop that crying right now!"

"Mama?" Blaine asked confusedly wiping tears from his face as Millie walked towards him. "But your dead. Oh god I'm not dead am I?" Blaine asked beginning to freak out.

"No sweetie you're not dead." Millie replied sitting down next to him.

"Oh thank god! I don't think I could bear to put Kurt through that." Blaine replied relaxing slightly.

"But, if I'm not dead then where am I?" Blaine asked her a few seconds later.

"Somewhere in between." She replied.

"In between where?" Blaine asked.

"I think you know." She replied.

"Life and death."

"Exactly."

"But, how do I get out?" Blaine asked.

"You have to make a choice, stay sitting here with me or get back up keep on walking and go back to Kurt." She told him.

"You want me to go back don't you?" Blaine asked her after a moment's thought.

"As much as I love you and wish you would stay, it's not your time Blainers. You don't belong with me yet. There's a wonderful boy waiting for you down there and it wouldn't be fair to keep you when he needs you so badly. So yes I do, you're not done living yet Blaine Anderson." Millie told him.

"Then I guess I better get walking." Blaine decided after a few moments thought.

"Too right you better." Millie told him. "I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted a front row seat to your guy's wedding!"

"I know." Blaine replied smiling at the thought.

"Good. Now up!" Millie said pulling him to his feet. "You can't marry him if you're dead!'

"No I suppose not."

"Good, now go!"

"Fine! I'm going yeesh." Blaine replied as he pulled Millie into a hug "I love you mama."

"I love you too sweetie." Millie replied. "And Blaine." She added

"Yeah momma?"

"Be careful when you go back…the danger hasn't passed yet" She said. "Now go…your man is waiting for you." She added as she walked away

"Wait!" Blaine called. "Where do I go?" He asked.

"Follow the road." She replied before disappearing through the fog completely.

"What road?" Blaine called out. "Momma! There's no road and what did you mean "the danger hasn't passed yet"!" Blaine huffed before turning back around folding his arms like an angry child before noticing that he was standing on a brick road made out of the non-cloud fog stuff that was, surprise, surprise, White. "Well that answers that." Blaine muttered. "I guess I just have to follow the white brick road." He said to no one in particular as he began walking.

"Ok I would really like to wake up now!" Blaine said after walking for an immeasurable amount of time. "Seriously! How long is this damn road?"

"Long, but you can't give up." A light musical voice answered him

"Kurt?" Blaine asked as the figure came nearer.

"Close, I'm his mother." The beautiful woman replied.

….

"Did he just twitch?" Wes asked. It had been a few days since the accident and the boys were back to visit. David and Wes were filling Kurt in on what he was missing at School and Nick and Melody were giving Jeff a makeover, Nick already having received his, and were just finishing up applying blush to Jeff's cheeks.

"What?" Jeff asked looking over from where they were sitting on the other side of the room.

"I think, I think Blaine twitched." Wes told them.

"Yeah, he does that every so often, doctors say it's just a nerve spasm." Kurt told them. "Doesn't mean anything." He added hollowly.

"Don't worry he'll wake up." David said squeezing his shoulder.

"I hope so, the doctors say if he doesn't wake up in the next two days then he's mostly likely brain dead and we'll have think about taking him off life support and I just…I can't lose him." Kurt told them.

"You won't." Wes said. "Blaine is the toughest kid we know, if anyone will defy the odds he will."

"We just gotta stay positive and not give up hope." David added.

"I know, I know. I just…it's like a part of me is dying more and more each day he stays like that and I just want everything to be ok again!" He told them.

"I just….I need him." He sighed looking directly at Blaine. "I need you baby please come back to me." He whispered before beginning to sing softly.

"_I can win, I can't reign _

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you"_

He smiled slightly when the boys began to harmonize for him, Nick and Jeff looking like they had been in a bad accident with a makeup truck

"_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same _

_Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by _

_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I _

_Without you, without you"_

It was true; Kurt had changed so much since he had met Blaine. He wasn't the same scared, lonely, miserable boy who had run into a record shop to escape his bully anymore. He was stronger now and happier but he was only that way because of Blaine and without him Kurt wasn't sure who he would be anymore. He knew he just couldn't be Kurt without Blaine.

"_Oh, oh, oh! _

_You! You! You!_

_Without…_

_You! You! You!_

_Without…you_

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
>But I can't accept that we're estranged<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't quit now, this can't be right<br>I can't take one more sleepless night  
>Without you, without you"<em>

Kurt smiled at the thought of how mad Blaine would be if he found out that Kurt hadn't slept since his first night at the hospital, too afraid that Blaine's heart would stop and he would wake up to a dead boyfriend or that Blaine would wake up while he slept so he hadn't. He knew Blaine would drag him back to his bed and force him to sleep when he found out.

"_I won't soar, I won't climb  
>If you're not here, I'm paralyzed<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't look, I'm so blind<br>I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
>Without you, without you<em>

_Oh, oh, oh!_  
><em>You! You! You!<em>  
><em>Without...<em>  
><em>You! You! You!<em>  
><em>Without...you<em>

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
><em>I will never be the same<em>  
><em>Without you, without you<em>  
><em>Without...you"<em>

"I miss you Blaine." Kurt murmured pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "Come back to me."

….

"Wait…his what?" Blaine asked in shock as the woman came closer. She had the same porcelain skin, silky chestnut hair, and blue/gray/green eyes as Kurt.

"I'm Kurt's mother, Elizabeth." Elizabeth explained as she reached him.

"And you're sure I'm not dead? Because the last time I checked you were…so was Millie and I'm not dead right?" Blaine asked.

"No you're not dead but you're not alive either." Elizabeth replied.

"I know, I know, I'm in between. How do I go back to living?" Blaine asked her. "And please don't tell me to follow the white brick road…I might cry if you do." He added exasperatedly.

"Then I will not say it." She said. "I didn't come to talk to you about that." She added.

"Come back to me" Blaine straightened up as he heard Kurt murmur that from the distance.

"Please tell me you can hear him too." Blaine said trying to find the direction Kurt's voice came from.

"I did and it's coming from the end of the road." Elizabeth replied. "You are almost there Blaine Anderson but there is one thing I have to ask of you before you go." She said as the non-cloud fog parted and Blaine finally saw the end of the road.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"Take care of my baby boy." She said simply.

"Always." Blaine replied. "He's my everything, my reason for wanting to live in the first place."

"Then you have my blessing." Elizabeth replied.

"What?" Blaine asked her confusedly.

"One day you will visit my grave and ask for my blessing, I am giving to you. You'll be a wonderful husband someday. Now go…he's waiting and remember….you're not safe yet and neither is he." She said as she began to fade away into an immensely bright light.

"Wait what? What do you mean?" Blaine called shielding his eyes against the now blinding light.

"Take care of him!" Elizabeth said her voice fading away completely.

"No, wait! What's going on?" Blaine yelled.

…..

Kurt sighed as Blaine twitched again, writing it off as another nerve spasm as he looked around at the now dark room. It was almost two in the morning and Kurt still couldn't bring himself to sleep although the four snoring lumps on the floor told him that his Warblers had finally passed out. He smiled at them before turning back towards Blaine, his eyebrows shooting up in puzzlement as Blaine twitched again and again, his eyes fluttering behind his eye sockets.

He could feel the sparks of hope rise in his chest, Finally Blaine was waking up and this hell could be over. Blaine twitched two more times before becoming completely still and Kurt felt the sparks flutter out as quickly as they had come. Nope Blaine's not awake yet. Kurt closed his eyes and sighed feeling the hand in his squeeze his hand gently. Kurt's eyes flew open and he looked down nearly sobbing when he saw the beautiful hazel eyes he had missed so much looking back at him.

"Oh my gaga Blaine?"

* * *

><p><strong>So i hope it wasn't too shitty. I had problems with this chapter :**

**kiwi  
><strong>

**Ps: thanks for everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted my story you guise are the bestest!  
><strong>

**PPs: I'll update sooner this time (I hope)  
><strong>


	16. And now it's time to cut to commercial!

**Hey guise!**

** So I have a huge gigantic pile of writers block and am having a hard time figuring out where to go next with. Well I have ideas they're just all super vague and more like inclinations then ideas and it's really super annoying because I really want to finish my story I just don't know how and I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate when people promise more stuff and then the next chapter or two are really rushed because they have no idea where to go next.**

** I promise you guys that I am not abandoning this because that irks me just as bad when people start a story and then don't finish it and . . . . I plan on finishing it eventually I just can't do it right now and have be good quality. So please don't hate me!**

**I love you guys and thank each and every one of you for sticking with me!**

**All my virtual Klaine love and hugs!**

**Kiwi**


	17. Hey you guys!

**Hey you guys,**

** So I know it's been like twenty thousand years since I last updated but I am having an eternal debate about this story and a serious case of ongoing writers block with this guy but I don't want to just give up and never finish this thing. So, with that in mind I think what I want to do is take him down edit him chapter by chapter and then repost the chapters once they are done.**

** I would like your guys thoughts and opinions on the subject and any feedback you have concerning my idea above and what you would like to see happen and what not. So lemme know asap. If I don't get any feedback in the next two weeks I am going to take it down and go through with my above idea.**

**Love you guys,**

**Kiwi**


End file.
